


Teachers; Loving Susan

by Thosetigerseyes



Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, It's got that sometimes offending Teachers sense of humor, Kurt is an arsehole, Seriously Susan needed some proper loving, Smut, The kids suck, and drinking, and smoking, plenty of smut, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/pseuds/Thosetigerseyes
Summary: You're a new teacher at Summerdown along with JP and Penny and it doesn't take you long to settle into the mishap life of teaching with Simon, Susan, Kurt and Brian as friends. Obviously you fall hopelessly in love with Susan.... Let's see how that works out for you.





	1. The first week

Murmurs and grumblings of ‘The first day back’ flit out of the staff room as you approach, trailing behind Claire and her entourage, in a world of your own ‘first day dread’ you pass a glance at the other new teacher next to you, he looks miles more confident than you feel, ‘ _lucky bastard’_  you inwardly sigh. 

  
It’s alright, you think, fiddling with the hem of your sleeves, you’ll be fine, just a new school full of new people you’ll have to suffer through making friends with… or not, but you can’t risk being as antisocial as you were in your last school… Best try make some friends then, another sigh earns you a backward look from Claire.

‘ _Shit’_ Better try and look enthusiastic. With this thought in your head you pull on a slightly strained looking smile, stand a bit straighter and stop behind the group, jumping slightly at the loud rapid clapping from the front.

“I just wanted to say ‘Welcome Back’ everyone” She takes a break, eyes sweeping around the room and you vaguely hear someone remarking about a sixth form from the middle of the break room.

They must mean the new language teacher, JP he said his name was, they couldn’t mean you, you’ve been hiding at the back, behind said language teacher…. And you hoped you looked a bit older than twelve.  
Claire rambles on about teachers, tutor groups and achievements, you probably should listen but instead you take the chance to peak around from behind the group and steal a glance at the break room, teachers are milling around all over, most looking a bit disgruntled and despondent.

“No pressure there then”

The quite remark catches your attention and your eyes fall to the middle of the room where there’s a gathering of chairs and four, presumed teachers. They all look normal, nice enough, probably as good as any place to start making friends, you think…..

Might keep an eye on the small one, he’s got a bit of a funny look in his eyes, and seems to be the only one that’s noticed you leaning out from behind JP, definitely got an odd look about him… You get caught up mid thought when you make it to the end of the group and spot the woman on the end, she’s got large shining brown eyes that immediately catch your attention,

‘ _God she’s cute… Cute? What are you 12?!’_

She really is though, you manage to tear yourself away from her eyes, she’s thankfully not looking at you, so you take the opportunity to look her over, she’s got a sort of ‘girl next door’ look about her, shoulder length dark brown hair, you could easily imagine running your hands through, you follow the line of her cheek bone, past her nose ‘ _She’s got a cute nose’_ to her lips which are slightly parted, she bites her lower lips and you suddenly look away, thinking she might have noticed your attention, you risk a quick look back and relax when you realise she hadn’t.   
‘ _You’ve come this far’_  you think as your eyes wander past her lips and, following the slant of her jaw, down the slope of a long elegant neck to the V of her shirt collar, your eyes just about make it over her collar bones to her chest and the slight swell of her breasts when you’re suddenly brought out of your reverie by sudden movement in front of you.

Claire and her little sidekick move forward and you suddenly realise she’s stopped talking, shaking yourself out of your musings you move forward with her, half expecting her to introduce you, or throw you in the deep end, hard to tell really. She makes her way toward the group sitting in the centre of the room.

“This is our new languages teacher John Paul Keating, and our new Biology teacher (Y/N)” Claire indicates to you both, standing behind her, the teachers look from JP to you, the three lad’s expressions going from disbelief, probably because they were the ones that thought he was a sixth form, to something of increased interest, blatantly giving you the once over, the woman you notice has a half smile on her face, giving a small laugh when the man closest too her shoots her a look.

‘ _She’s more than cute’_ you think in passing as you raise your hand and give a half-hearted wave, trying to slow your racing heart ‘ _Is that nerves because I’m new or because there’s a pretty woman smiling at me’_ you laugh inwardly, smiling back.

“JP’s in your old room and you’re in Jenny’s room, Simon” Claire continues, another look of disbelief and Simon _‘must remember their names’_ , throws himself up from his slouch in the chair.

‘What?!…. I mean why?” Simon blurts out, backing down a bit after a stern look from Claire.

“Change is the enemy of complacency” Claire turns with this and leaves the break room, JP following behind her, without much reason to follow her yourself, you stay standing where you are, if not a bit awkwardly, guess you’ll have to introduce yourself properly alone then. You fidget with your hands and hop slightly from foot to foot, as the group seems to get reabsorbed into their own world again.

Simon turns back to his gang “What does she mean, I’m not complacent” the taller one of the group replies “No but you’re a lazy twat, same thing” You snort at this without meaning to, trying to hide it in a small cough when they all look up at you again.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to intrude… I’m (Y/N) but um, Claire already told you that” Slightly kicking yourself for looking a bit like a twat yourself with them all staring at you, unknotting your hands you swipe a stray curl of hair back behind your ear, sighing in relief when the woman takes pity on you.

“Hey, I’m Susan, the lazy twat is Simon” She smirks “….Brian” leaning forward to point to the tall one in the terrible suit and then further to the one with the odd look in his eyes that seems to be running away from the walking pineapple “That over there is Kurt” She smiles at you when she finishes her introductions, Simon and Brian had raised their own hands in greeting, Kurt hadn’t noticed as he was currently walking quite quickly away from the pineapple.

“Poor sod” Simon pipes up “He avoided Carol all summer and she’s still after him like a sad little dog” ‘ _Carol you think… not pineapple’_

“Is she really that bad…? She seems…. Nice I guess” You throw a glance back to Susan after watching Kurt make his escape.

“Well, if you like small strange, slightly spiffy eyed stalkers, I guess she’s fine” Brian replies getting up, while Susan rolls her eyes and gives a half exasperated smile.

“She’s a bit eccentric, but everyone here’s got something odd about them” Simon and Brian head about collecting their things for class, Susan leans forward with a glint in her eyes “Simon’s got the emotional capacity of a drunk toddler… Brian’s best quality is his ability to fall over a football even though he’s a P.E teacher and Kurt… Well Kurt’s a sex obsessed little freak but he’s harmless really….” She leans back again her brows furrowed as she laughs at your slightly shocked expression.

“What’s your eccentricity?” You offer a wry smile and a raised eyebrow, she just winks and laughs about having to ‘Wait and find out.’ Before asking “So Claire said you’re Biology, what brings you to this fine establishment to teach?”

You jolt, having gotten lost in watching her laugh. “Ah you know, moving on up in the world, last position was only temporary cover, thought I’d find something a bit more permanent this time, what do you teach?” You move with her as she gets up to gather her own supplies, joining up with Simon again near the lockers.

“Psychology, real interesting stuff” She half jokes, others obviously don’t take it very seriously so you nod approvingly and earn a smile from her “Do you know where you’re going? I could show you on the way, I’m over the other side of the school anyway, and I have to drop the toddler off at his new room” She teasingly nudges Simon and he grumbles in response, holding the door open for the both of you.

“Thanks, I’d really appreciate that” You pass the time walking along the corridors, dodging students and entering into small talk, Simon’s not so bad, the conversation flows easily between school gossip and taking the piss out of each other, you’ve got a smile on your face when you notice you all have a similar sense of humour, definitely makes the whole ‘making new friends business’ easier. You end up filing in behind JP in the corridor and Susan’s attention is split again, suddenly veering off the last topic to comment on the teacher.

“Actually he’s more than attractive, he’s lovely” Susan comments, looking him up and down as you all stop outside of Simon’s new class room. Both you and Simon give her a disbelieving look, you’re heart clenches in your chest slightly at the thought of her fancying him.

‘ _Don’t be an idiot, you’ve only just met her for god’s sake’_ still you can’t help feeling a little jealous of the attention she’s giving him. “Well he is!”

“Stop staring…. It’s rude” Simon frowns down at her. “He’s not that attractive… (Y/N)’s not drooling all over him…. Are you?!” He seems slightly exasperated.

You’re head shoots up from the overtly interesting piece of floor tile you had been examining, eyes growing wide

“What? Oh, uh no not really…. He’s not really my type…. I mean I suppose he’s good looking”

Susan offers you an odd look, probably wondering if you’ve got some sort of eye trouble, before she ducks her head, grins slightly and heads over to JP, looking slightly over eager.

Feeling mildly irate over a situation that probably doesn’t warrant it, you stay behind as Simon waltzes over to take the piss out of her, from your place against the wall you watch her face and the huge variety of expressions she manages to cycle through in such a short time, animatedly talking with her hands, and fingers, ‘ _She’s got lovely hands’_  probably shouldn’t follow that trail of thought in the middle of a school corridor, you tilt your head thinking ‘ _Fuck, why has she got to be so cute…. Dammit’.  
_

You sigh as she gives one last glance into JP’s room, and sidles up next to you again and starts walking in what you presume is the direction of your class room, with a doey eyed look on her face, you really hope it’s not as obvious on your own face when you look at her.

You walk in what is mostly silence with a few scattered comments about the school and where to find things. Passing closer to each other as you edge past a particularly large congregation of students, you catch a hint of her perfume and think how it really suits her, taking a deep breath, which she presumes is nerves as you edge closer to your new classroom. ‘ _She smells pretty too…. Shit, stop it’_

“So…. If you need anything else, you know where to find me, like I told JP, I help everyone around here” Susan chuckles slightly, laying a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“I’ll see you in the break room anyway, good luck with your classes” She looks back at you over her shoulder offering a small wave as she makes her way to her own classroom. You watch after her until she turns a corner, thinking about how you probably fancy her…. Most likely…. Nearly definitely

‘Oh _god maybe I do…. Fucking hell… That’s all I need’_ strangely mimicking Susan’s own earlier exclamation. ‘ _Shit’_ turning you push open the door to your classroom, suddenly confronted by a room full of year 8’s expectantly looking up at you, probably wondering why you were standing outside the room staring down the hall like a twat… ‘ _Start as you mean to go on_ ’ you think, summoning your courage you clear your throat and roll back your shoulders. ’ _You’re the teacher, you’re in charge…. Yeah right’_

“Right, Hello! …. Morning, I’m your new Biology teacher Miss (Y/N). Let’s get started where you left off last year, shall we…. And that’s Chapter 14 everyone, Lymphatic System…”

The sound of mild complaint, shuffling pages and pens fill the room as you pick up the chalk and start writing notes on the board, before you know it the bell has rung for the end of the day. You gather your books and notes and start towards the staff room again, as first days go it wasn’t so bad, even if you are covered in chalk dust and smell a bit like old lab coats.

There’s a lot of movement as you approach the staff room, everybody is obviously eager to get home after the day, you glance around and catch sight of JP and Penny, feeling a slight jolt of envy when it comes to the former, you still think best to at least ask them how their first day went, ‘Well’ as it turns out, though Penny seems a bit unsure about it herself.

You throw your books into your shoulder bag and look up as Susan and Simon approach, she’s got that doe-eyed look on again and is moving much too quickly to appear casual, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes. They come to a sudden halt in front of you and pause for an awkward moment, Susan wearing a large smile and Simon looking disgruntled and like he has much better things to be doing.

“We just thought we’d come and say ‘Hello’, see how you got on today, first days are always the worst aren’t they, you never know who to talk to, who to avoid” She pauses and swallows.

“I remember on my first day, I couldn’t talk to anyone I was so nervous” Susan was rambling, but you couldn’t help but find it cute, the other three in the group looking a bit uncomfortable. You can’t keep the smile from your face at her awkwardness, ‘ _You’re not the only awkward one then’_

“Well I mean obviously I said ‘Hello’” Susan giggled, she actually giggled and your heart melted a bit.   
You’re about to reply until you notice she quite blatantly aimed that whole torrent of words towards JP, so you drop it and wait to see what he says, looking towards Simon, who is still looking disgruntled, and seems to be cringing quite a bit as well.

Another awkward silence you wish you could break and JP pipes up with “See you tomorrow” slightly pushing you and Penny toward the door, you dig your heels in long enough to hear “Nice to… to t-talk to you” A slightly pained expression crosses her face and then “Fuck!”

On your way home, you wonder what the other teachers do after school, or if they all head home and do nothing for the evenings like you, hopefully not because you’re sure if this continues you’ll be deemed clinically insane before midterm…. You’re sure you’ll find out after a few more days though…. Once you’ve settled in.

 

**_Wednesday ~_ **

Getting in earlier than you did at the start of the week, you’re actually able to have a look over your lesson plans for the day, ‘ _More chalk and lab coats it is then’_  sitting at the back across from the main door to the break room gives you enough quiet to focus, over the noise of tea cups and the endless chatter amongst the other teachers, it also gives you a perfect view of the room.

Laughter rises above the drone of the room and catches your attention and you look up for a moment, nearly dropping your stack of papers as you lay eyes on Susan, standing amongst the boys, instead of the usual long skirt or trousers you had come to associate with her over the last couple of days, she was wearing a short black skirt and light blue top, with her hair and makeup done. You were grateful you had decided to sit out of the way in the corner, because you’re sure you would have been caught staring at her otherwise, you blush slightly at the thought of so obviously checking her out ‘ _Fuck she’s not just pretty, she’s gorgeous…She’s got legs…Nice legs, really nice legs…. and she’s obviously looking for JP and not you, twat’_

JP doesn’t seem to notice her too much though and you suddenly think maybe HE’S blind…. You get the feeling he’s not that interested and amongst the relief you feel at the prospect you also feel slightly guilty, it feels wrong to be relieved that Susan might be turned down, over the last couple of days you’d learnt quite a lot about the teachers that reside here, amongst that information you had gathered that Susan was recently divorced after a bit of a break down, last thing she needed was to be rejected you thought.

You decide then and there that she could obviously do with a proper friend, the boys were okay, they were nice even, but they were all immature and self-centred, no wonder she broke down when she had what appeared to be little to no support system.   
You’d gathered from people around you and from your own short experience here that Susan went out of her way to help others, she was practically a counselling service for all of her friends, which made you wonder who she turned to when she had a problem…. ‘ _Me’_  you think, if you had your way.

Between your musings, Susan had made her way to sit in her usual spot, obviously after having made no head way with JP, you bundle up your files and move over to her; in what you hope appears to be a casual manner.

“Hey Susan, You’re looking very pretty today” You smile at her as you slide into the seat next to her, throwing your papers down on the table in front of you. She looks up with a slightly shocked expression, obviously not expecting the compliment, she smiles slowly; replacing the somewhat disgruntled look she was sporting before. You nod at her trying to dispel her self-conscious aura “You really do, you’ve got great leg” You laugh a bit, hoping it’ll pass as a joke, she laughs too and you relax. ‘ _Phew’_

“Thanks (Y/N), the boys were making fun of my knees” She laughs again, slightly breathy and you lose your concentration for a moment, shaking your head you smile at her again, asking her ‘What it’s all for’ even though you’re sure you already know the answer. 

“You’ll think I’m stupid….” You shake your head again and she continues “I took some of Brian’s advice” You can’t help the barked laugh at that and she laughs too “See I said you would…. It’s just I thought maybe if I dressed a bit more…. Feminine, like a girl, maybe JP would notice me” 

You had chatted about her fancying JP during lunch on your first day, but you were still a bit surprised she was so open about it, although you guessed with Simon, Brian and Kurt as her friends, the whole school probably knew by now.

“Did it work?”

“Not really, but I mean, maybe I’m just over thinking it, or else I look like a right Tosser and he’s just not interested…. And Simon’s no help!, he’s supposed to be my best friend but he’s not helping with the situation at all” You chuckle slightly at the use of ‘Situation’ a little over dramatic maybe, She sighs and goes on with; “I… Maybe I’m just not attractive enough, I don’t have massive tits like Penny or an arse like Jenny’s, I never had to worry about it when I was married…” Your mouth drops open a little at this, utter disbelief on your face.

“Susan, seriously don’t think that, you’re not unattractive, not in the slightest, you don’t need to wear skirts and makeup to get people’s attention, believe me, you’re beautiful the way you are, and if blokes don’t see that…. If JP doesn’t see that then it’s his loss; and as far as Penny goes, big tits aren’t good for much when you’ve got zero brains or personality to back them up, once you look past them, she’s got nothing on you… I mean you can’t be jealous that she’s got Kurt, Brian and Bob drooling over her, Christ!”

You stop for breath and realise she’s staring at you, wide eyed ‘ _Shit…. Shit, shit, I said too much, how am I supposed to pass that as a friendly comment!’_ There’s a silence as you stare back at her, before you panic. “I… What I meant was… Just don’t put yourself down, I suppose… Um, I’m sorry, that was far too forward for my first week here wasn’t it” you stammer out in-between blushing and looking at the floor, but when you look back up even though she’s frowning a bit, she’s still smiling at you.  _‘Frowning but not angry, that’s good at least’_

“No…. No not at all…. Thank you (Y/N), I appreciate it I really do, I’ve not got any friends here who’d actually listen to me, it’s usually the other way around…” You nod, resolutely staring at the wall just over her right shoulder. She leans over and rests her hand on your knee “You are you know… My friend, I’d like to think so anyway”

“….Yeah” Your eyes had dropped to look at her hand still on your knee, you can feel warmth radiating out from it, you crease your brow a bit still concerned you’d somehow fucked yourself over, you look up at her face again, calming slightly when she still has a slight lopsided smile on her face.

“Fancy coming to the pub tonight?” Changing the subject, her voice rising a bit in encouragement.

“Sure” a bit too quickly, then “I’d love too”

You settle into easy conversation again before the bell goes and you make your way to your individual classes, until you see her in the staff room again at lunch. You can’t help the laugh that breaks out when you spot her, bent over by the coffee machine trying to get the last bits of what appears to be a badly drawn Hitler off of her knee, she looks up at you, a huffy expression on her face.

“Not you too! It was Simon, I don’t drawn on my knees!” Susan exclaimed as Simon openly laughed behind her.

“I said you could try stockings!” He ducked as she threw the cloth she had been using to scrub her knees at him. The image of her in stockings and not much else clouding your vision for a moment.

“F-fuck off!” Giving up on the remaining bits of permanent marker, she turns to make a clearly much needed and rather large cup of coffee. Everybody else moving about to continue their own lunch time activities.

You’re leaning against the table sipping coffee, Susan’s on the other side leaning against the table, pretending to read papers while she looks over a JP and giving you an irresistible view of her legs (Remaining bits of drawings included) and backside, Simon’s blocking your view a bit but it doesn’t stop you from looking over the rim of your coffee mug, giving yourself a sore neck from the angle your heads tilted at. ‘ _You’re as bad as the boys, get a hold of yourself!’_

Brian walks over and taps Simon on the shoulder, blocking your view more and you outwardly grumble by accident, earning a quick sideways glance from Susan, before she goes back to her papers and JP.

“Do you think Penny might be a dyke?” You choke on your coffee at that and get concerned and confused looks from everybody in the nearby area, Susan included, you wave your hand and cough out that you’re okay, simultaneously slapping yourself on the chest to try and prevent yourself from drowning in an inch of crappy school grade coffee and they go back to their musings.

“If she’s been talking to you she’s probably been giving it some thought” Simon quips, before he catches Susan around the waist and pulls her towards JP “Come on”

“What are you doing?!” She panics, tripping over her own feet at being suddenly moved.

“Helping you”

“What?” She’s pulled aside by Bob before she can get a reply, worriedly looking over at Simon as he ‘talks her up’ to JP.

“Not that I’m trying to single Susan out or anything but she is really….  _Really_ nice, if ever you’ve got a problem Susan’s the one you go to, she’s a good listener… Good… Ears” You snort from your place at the coffee machine, torn between watching Simon talking and Susan’s worried reactions. ‘ _Simon really is an idiot, isn’t he?’_

You watch, shaking your head to yourself as Susan drags Simon into the photocopying room, ‘ _He’s fucked poor bugger’_  you chuckle to yourself, washing out your coffee mug and sorting out your papers before you make your way back to classes again, silently wishing you could be a fly on the wall of the photocopying room.

The evening passes a lot more slowly when you’re looking forward to meeting Susan at the pub after school, eventually though the bell rings and after the stampede of students you start gathering your things and moving towards the staff room to get your coat and bag, getting caught in the corridor traffic jams it’s a few minutes later when you finally get out of the school, you still catch sight of Susan at the end of the path with JP, your stomach drops slightly but you make your way towards them anyway, no point in walking to the pub alone.

You’re a few paces behind when you catch bits of the conversation, they haven’t spotted you yet amongst the kids so you hold back an listen, only a few words make it far enough to hear but you definitely catch the word ‘Gay’ and ‘Didn’t know’ ‘Advertise it’… You could guess the rest from there, ‘ _Thank fuck for that…. That still doesn’t mean she’ll fancy you now, she likes men, don’t forget that’_ your caught between a smile and a sigh, so you settle for an oddly smug looking exhale, puffing some hair out of your face in the process… That’ll do ‘ _Well no need to dwell on the negatives’_

Jogging a few paces to catch up to them, you join them both just as Susan explains she doesn’t actually draw on her knees, ‘ _No, I didn’t think you did’_ You laugh along with JP at the comment and make your way to her car, You call shot gun and JP says he’ll cycle behind, so you get a few blessed minutes of being completely alone with Susan.

She’s quiet and you wonder how she’s feeling after the let down by JP, ‘ _It’s probably easier finding out he’s gay, instead of just being told he’s not interested’_ The silence in the car isn’t uncomfortable, but it isn’t great either so you feel the need to break it.

“How was the rest of your day? Mine was  _riveting_ , spent the evening staring at leaves under a microscope…” You chuckle, hoping to ease the slight tension she’s giving off.

“Fine, no breakdowns in class so that was a plus….” She sighs “I did talk to JP… Just before you joined us actually….”

“Oh yeah? And? How’d it go?” Trying to keep your voice level and not give away that you pretty much already know, and you’re quite pleased by it. “Did he….?” You continue after she remains quiet for a few seconds too long. “… Er…. Turn you down?” Her head spins around to you and you rather hope she doesn’t crash into any children in the process.

“Why? …. Was it that obvious that he would?” Slightly sharp on her reply, you flounder a bit.

“No! …. I just….” ‘ _Well Fuck, now what do I say’_ Eyes wide you stare at her for a moment.

“Shit, no sorry, I’m not mad at you” Susan focuses back on the road and relaxes her hands against the steering wheel again. “He’s gay…. Don’t say anything to Simon or the others, I don’t want to out him by accident” There’s silence again for a while but it’s noticeably more comfortable now, even though the next question could change that, drastically.

“Is that a problem? …. I mean obviously he’s not into women, so not that he said no, but I mean in general, for you, being gay, is it something you’re against” You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks and desperately try to keep it down, swallowing over the lump in your throat. ‘ _Why’d you have to ask her that for fucks sake’_ you glance over at her and she’s chewing on her lip again. ‘ _Might as well find out now before you get to invested, just in case it is something she has a definite problem with’_

“No, of course it’s not, I think people should be able to love whoever the fuck they want to” She looks over at you again and you nod your agreement, she continues “Doesn’t mean I don’t feel like a complete and utter twat for fancying the pants off of him though, makes me feel a bit silly really, but I’ll get over it. He’s still a nice guy”

Susan clicks on the indicator and she slows and turns into the pubs parking spaces. “Come on, let’s go get a drink…. Or ten” She laughs as she pushes open her door and heads towards the pub, JP pulling in not long after on his bike.

The three of you all walk in together, Susan immediately getting looks from Simon and the gang, apparently thinking she scored herself a date, you feel decidedly like the third wheel at the looks but then remember that no they’re not on a date, you’re just a group of friends going to the pub, you feel slightly more included at the thought.

You head to the bar in front of Susan as she bickers with Simon over getting the drinks herself, eventually both she and Simon make their way to the bar, and you keep quiet for the moment as Simon leans over clearly itching to question Susan about JP.

“What’s going on?” He actually sounded concerned.

“Nothing” Susan looks up and him and shakes her head for a moment before glancing over at you and then looking back down at the bar. “Well, actually I’ve changed my mind”

“What just like that?

Susan Hums “I was thinking, it’s probably not such a good idea to go out with someone from work” You zone out for a moment at this, ‘ _I mean she’s probably right… But doesn’t mean I agree with her’_ feeling marginally dejected at this you try to join back on the conversation.

“So does this mean you going to go back to being normal again?”

“I think so yeah…. Which is a good thing, cause it means I can go back to taking the piss out of you” You chuckle thinking about how that’s all they seem to do.

“Cheers, Shame really I was just getting used to being the sensible mature one, with you being the…” Snorting at the idea of Simon being the mature one you reach over to pay as Susan retorts.

“Shut up now or I’ll have to punch you” You both laugh as she thumps him one anyway “Sorry, I felt like it anyway” She turns to you and winks, you laugh and gently clap her over the shoulder as well, before leaning over to collect the drinks that have only just arrived, it nearly takes the three of you to bring them all down to the table.

The conversation going on between Kurt and Brian is just as scintillating in the pub as it is in school. ‘ _They really only have one topic they talk about….Christ.’_ You think, you focus in on Brian since he’s closer to you than Kurt, after you take the seat next to Susan.

“So has Penny said anything to you about liking girls” JP looks confused for a moment before Susan interrupts and tells him to ignore Brian, you just roll your eyes and frown at him,

‘ _Wait until they find out there’s an actual Lesbian amongst them, they’ll all lose their shit”_

You think as you pick up your drink, and turn back to Susan, she’s much better conversation anyway. She smiles back at you and you talk amongst yourselves for a while, occasionally butting into the others conversation or being interrupted by them in return, for one evenings work you get to know each other quite well, and feel decidedly more accepted into the ragtag group of friends. 

  
‘ _It’s going to be alright working in this school… very alright’_

 


	2. Top Five

“Top five female singers in order of shag-ability….” Kurt throws the question out to the table.

It’s only a few weeks into term but you’re already wishing you would never have to hear another sentence beginning with ‘ _Top five_ ’ again or have to listen to the endless ‘ _would you rather_ ’ debates the boys seems to constantly contend in. _‘They really do only have one thing to talk about’_ you lament to yourself ‘…. _Shagging_ ’. It’s not like you couldn’t think of five attractive female singers, you could probably think of fifty, it’s just that they never shut up about it, ‘ _Maybe it wouldn’t be so annoying if you were actually shagging someone at the moment… but you’re not.’_

Susan frowns slightly before pulling an unconvinced look “It’s like trying to work out the top five shaggable men in the world ever…. It’s impossible.”

“You choose a category then”

“What about the top five members of staff then, can’t get much narrower than that.” Jenny suggests smirking slightly. ‘Penny’ is the resounding answer from the boys, sighing you roll your eyes, leaning forward to finish your drink.

Taking your sigh to mean something else, Kurt pipes up, “And then obviously you (Y/N), just you’re one of us now, so we don’t really think of you like that…. Unless you’d fancy it.’ Waggling his eyebrows at you and you gag a bit at the thought.

“God no… No Kurt, ever… Just … No.” Susan and Jenny laugh from either side of you at your reply, Kurt looks slightly crest fallen and reaches for his own drink.

“Why not? You’ve been here weeks now and we still haven’t figured out who you fancy.” He replies after taking a sip. “You’re nearly as boring as Susan…”

You scoff at the implication of being a prude, while Susan throws up two fingers at Kurt across the table, before lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, exhaling a long trail of smoke from between her lips, directly into Kurt’s face.

“Why should I? Not everything revolves around shagging you know, there are more things to life.”

“It does if you’re Kurt.” Simon pipes up from the coin machine, you all laugh as Kurt nods. ‘ _Well at least he acknowledges it’_

“Seriously though, if you could which one of us would you shag?” You shake your head again at his persistence. “Pick or the human race dies….” ‘ _Let them die then’_ He seems to notice your still present reluctance. “Pick or you’d have to shag all of us… Twice, no other option” He smirks then as you pull a disgusted face.

You let out an agitated breath, you’ve had too much to drink to be even considering answering tricky questions, they’re all looking at you expectantly “For Fucks sake, fine! ….Su…” You stop abruptly, sobering suddenly at the realisation you’d nearly said ‘ _Susan_ ’

“Simon?!?” They all look shocked, while Simon appears smug and Susan and Jenny grimace. “….Fucking Simon?! Seriously?!”

Your eyes widen and you look between them all like a spooked deer “Fuck no! Gross!” You find the beer mat in front of you very interesting all of a sudden, ‘ _Don’t look up and they might drop it, pretend like you said nothing’_

“Who then? … The only other person who name starts with ‘S’ is…. Susan.” Kurt’s frowning at you, and you dare not look to your left to see Susan’s reaction, but you still hear her make a small gasping sound. ‘ _Damn Kurt and his persistence’._ “But she’s a girl….”

“Well done Kurt, that she is” You sigh, rubbing your forehead to try and abate the growing migraine, it’s gone very quiet, so you slowly look up, eyes spanning from Jenny to your right all the way over to Susan, who unfortunately has a remarkably deep frown between her brows.

“….I just didn’t want to pick one of the lads, and Kurt’s so fucking aggravating I thought that might shut him up… It did” You shrug and feign a laugh, not your best acting but it’ll do, they all seem to relax a bit taking it as the joke you’d intended, even though Susan and Jenny still look slightly sceptical, the boys looking stung at the idea of being so repulsive.  

“- I mean I was hardly going to name one of them, I’d be hounded for the rest of the year…. Nothing personal Susan… I didn’t mean it” Sounding a bit crestfallen you start picking at the beer mat again.

Susan chuckles slightly, though you suspect she doesn’t mean it and she’s still carrying a slight frown and you can tell she's watching you from the corner of her eye.

Simon comes over and falls down into the chair next to Brian. “Feels like cheating the game to me, but whatever, who wants another round?”

Hands shoot up around the table and Simon sighs as he gets up and heads to the bar, Brian rises behind him and heads to his recently vacated coin machine.

There’s still silence around the table and it feels decidedly awkward for a few long minutes until Kurt’s phone buzzes on the table breaking the spell.

“Oh god, it’s her again! What am I supposed to do?” The attention shifts to him as he hands his phone to Susan and she scans through the messages…. All from Carol.

“Why, why, why, why, why….”

“It sounds like she wants to know why…” Jenny speaks up for the first time in a few minutes.

“Poor Carol” You and Susan mutter in unison, glancing at each other.

“Poor Carol? What about me?! I need help here” Still looking at each other you both smirk and break into a laugh, tension leaving your body suddenly.

The sound of coins spilling from the machine fills the pub as you all lean forward to pick up your respective drinks, Simon throws his hands above his head, chucking Brian an annoyed look.

**Tuesday ~**

Walking into the staff room balancing a pile of experiment books under your chin, you head towards one of the tables and chuck them down on the corner tilting precariously to one side like the Leaning Tower of Pisa ‘ _I’ll finish marking them later_ ’

Puffing hair out of your face you turn and head towards the coffee machine and subsequently the boys, you raise your hand to stop them talking to you before you’ve had at least one cup of coffee, reaching over to grab the sugar and milk as your mug fills under the boiler.

“What about that lab assistant, Trisha?” Brian suggests, they’ve obviously established some sort of plan to help Kurt. ‘ _God help the poor girl their talking about_ ’

“The one that smells of sulphur?” Kurt jumps to sit on the table next to Brian.

“Occupational hazard”

“Excuse me, we don’t all smell like Sulphur, some of us know how to use a shower” You scoff, mixing in the milk and sugar.

“You know you don’t need to go out with someone, you just need to look like you’re going out with someone” Provides Simon, they all survey the room for a moment, you make sure to duck your head lest Kurt gets any ideas again.

“Penny’s got no idea what a sad little perv you are.”

“Perfect” Kurt slides off the table and heads towards her.

You actually feel slightly sorry for Penny, it doesn’t last long though.

You finish your coffee just as Claire strides in with Carol in tow, you head towards the lockers to gather your books as she hands out the new schedules and timetables, sighing at the mention of gate monitors, and quickly checking to make sure you’re not down for today before you head for the door.

Catching Jenny and Susan as they make their way down the stairs, you file in with them and make your way to your first class. You’re glad they seem to have forgotten about your slip up last night, they’re not talking about it anyway, so you don’t bring it up. You break off from them and head to the labs, you’re doing experiments this week, grabbing your lab coat as you walk in to start setting up the equipment before the students start filing in.

After the bell goes, you head for the staff room, leaving your lab coat on since you’ll be coming straight back to the lab afterwards anyway. You smell vaguely of the lab you just vacated but nothing bad, at least you hope so anyway, slightly self-conscious of it as you slide in next to Susan to make a cup of tea, taking the sweetener from her when she’d finished, fingers touching briefly, you jump back as if shocked, mumbling a ‘Sorry’ at her concerned look. You’re distracted from it though as Simon butts in, scowling over at JP.

“What are they talking about” He nods towards them.

Susan glances back at them, squinting. “I’m only half way through my lip reading course” She turns back to Simon and you smirk from beside her.

“Who’s on for tonight? Simon?” JP approaches with Kurt and Brian following him.

“I think I’ll just go down the pub” Simon throws back with disdain.

“Why?” Susan questions from her place next to you, confusion etched on her face, she leans back slightly giving Simon a look, inadvertently leaning against you in the process.

Your skin tingles slightly at the points of contact and you look down at her, she doesn’t move away immediately, if anything she rests on you more as she watches the back and forth between Simon and JP. Her heads resting by your shoulder and you can smell her hair, it smells of vanilla, honey and warmth and … Cigarettes but you don’t mind.

You suddenly realise that maybe you do smell a bit like sulphur, you’re washing this bloody lab coat as soon as you get home…

“Because I _like_ the pub”

“Let’s go to the pub then”

“You don’t _have_ to go just ‘cause I’m going”

“Yeah…. I _like_ the pub too”

“You don’t have to _like_ it”

“Yeah I know”

“As long as were clear on that….”

“That’s settled then” Susan mumbles and finally moves from your shoulder, you shiver at the loss of contact, and watch her as she moves away before chucking your cup into the sink and moving on yourself. ‘ _Back to the labs!’_

It’s fairly bleak in the pub that evening, everyone’s sitting around looking rather glum, Susan’s resting her head on her arm and slowly sipping her scotch, you resist the urge to yawn, you’d head home to bed except you don’t really want to leave while Susan is still here ‘ _Bit pathetic that… Oh well, guess I’m pathetic then’._ The things you do for a crush, you roll your eyes at the thought.

Brian hiccups from across the table and seems to jolt everyone out of their reverie. Simon frowns and you throw a befuddled look at him.

“Okay top five…” Simon starts and you groan loudly at the thought of starting this again, throwing your head back and looking at the ceiling. “World leaders wives” He continues despite your protests, you’re determined to stay out of this one though. “Hillary Clinton, Mrs. Gorbachev…”

“Is this what you always do?” JP thankfully interrupts the list, you can see Jenny’s had enough as she starts gathering her things, you’re tempted to leave as well but stay sitting for the time being.

“No”

“Yes it is” Simon throws Brian a look.

“It’s only the categories that change” Susan mumbles, looking morose.

Jenny finally breaks and gets up “I can’t take anymore stimulation, I’m heading home” She moves away from the table and you consider leaving again, before you glance back at Susan.

Penny comes over bringing new drinks and a new game, “What are you thinking right now?”

“That’s not a game”

“Yes it is, what’re you thinking?”

“Fantastic tits” You all look back at Brian thrown by his outburst.

“What!”

“Did I say that out loud” You gape slightly at Brian’s seemingly stupefied state.

“Er… Maybe it’s not such a good game to play in the present company” Susan replies, you know it’s aimed at Brian but you can’t help feeling like it could include you as well, you observe Susan for a moment from under your lashes, trying to discern if she did mean you as well.

Before you can figure it out Penny goes on “I can’t take all the credit actually”

“They’re fake?” Simon asks incredulously.

“They still look and feel like the real thing” She adds. “….Feel them” Suddenly all eyes are aimed directly at Penny’s breasts, mouths slightly agape.

Brian’s the first to move as if transfixed and pokes her right in the nipple, you snort before you notice Susan moving, your mouth goes dry and your eyes are glued on her hand, following it as she moves it to Penny’s breast as if in slow motion, you flick your eyes back to her face, her wide eyes and parted lips and you swallow as she squeezes, shocked before a smiles breaks out across her face.

‘ _God, I wish I was Penny’._

You feel a sudden surge of hatred, if looks could kill, she would have dropped to the floor right then.

Susan leans forwards Penny conspiratorially and points slightly, scrunching one of her eyes and her nose as she slightly whispers “And… Ah… Are the nipples still sensitive”

You choke on the sip of drink you’d just taken, Penny looking from you back to Susan before replying “Very” looking down at her own chest. Susan raises an eyebrow and appears satisfied with the answer before she turns to the boys.

“Congratulations, you’re the first person to have maintained their full attention for 30 seconds…. 31…. 32” She throws you a pointed look, you blush and look away quickly, but you can feel her still looking at you.

 

**Wednesday ~**

Another day of experiments and you’re running late, you rush through the staff room, chucking Susan an apologetic look as you race past her forgoing the cup she was holding out for you, her face drops slightly as you keep moving abandoning your bag and heading straight for the lab, you would have preferred staying for a few minutes for your morning catch up and tea, but you really did have to set up the equipment and it was going to take a lot longer than the previous mornings.

By the time your first class has ended, you can already feel your head starting to hang ‘ _I really could have done with that cup of tea’._

You should have five minutes before the next lot of students start piling into the lab, so you’re caught off guard when you hear the door creak on its hinges, you’re just about to let out an insult to whatever twat of a student thought it’d be a good idea to be punctual when you look up and catch sight of Susan leaning against the heavy grey lab door, stack of papers in one hand and a steaming mug in the other.

“Hey…. I thought you might like this” She plonks the mug right in front of your nose and the smell of hot sugary tea fills your senses.

You look up at her like she’s suddenly grown wings and a halo and she laughs at you lightly, her hand rising to toy with the colourful beaded necklace that usually adorns her neck.

“God, thank you, I was just dreaming about tea”

You beam up at her as your eyes follow the movement of her fingers, toying with the beads subconsciously, she sits herself on the edge of your desk, her tartan skirt straining slightly over her hips and thighs, taking a larger gulp of tea than necessary you try very hard not to look down, already feeling your heart rate pick up, palms itching with the urge to run your hand slowly up the leg nearest to you.

Susan’s head is dipped forwards as she peers down at you, an easy smile playing on her lips, watching in comfortable silence as you sip your tea, eyeing the ever growing stack of experiment sheets that will need to be graded over the weekend.

Your five minutes grace ends as the door creaks again and the first dredges of students start leaking in, you pinch the bridge of your nose, as you look up at Susan again, shifting slightly on your stool.

  
She smiles, arching her eyebrows and leans forward off the edge of your desk, lifting the papers that are still in her hand into your vision, she turns her head back to the few students settling at their desks, eyeing them carefully for a moment before she leans more, hand resting on your shoulder and lips stopping dangerously close to your ear, your breath hitches and you stop breathing entirely as she whispers into your ear about student files Claire said needed your attention, You’d missed the morning announcements in your rush to the labs, but you’ll gladly take any reprimand Claire has for you as you feel Susan’s warm breath against the side of your face, her lips accidently brushing your cheek.

Goosebumps rise on your arms and you’re glad for your lab coat hiding them. She leans back, before resting the papers on the desk in front of you, pats you once on the shoulder and says she’ll see you at lunch before she gets up completely and heads for the door again, smiling over her shoulder before the door closes on her completely.

You let out a ragged breath and look down at your hands, which are white knuckled holding onto your half empty mug of tea, you’re surprised it hadn’t cracked with the pressure. Swallowing thickly, you down the last of the now tepid tea, and look up at the lab. It’s full now and the kids are all sitting down looking at you with perplexed expressions.

Mouth open, you go to say something, but nothing comes out, dropping your mug on the table, you get up on what you notice are embarrassingly unstable legs and turn to the board, writing out the method for the experiment you would be doing for the next two classes, thankful it involved the students replicating it themselves, so you could sit down at your desk without being under the scrutiny of thirty cheeky adolescent eyes.

It’s in the last ten minutes of the double class that you fumble one of the beakers and end up pouring a disgusting mixture of Amylase, sour milk and half-digested, whatever it was the kid had put in it, it doesn’t smell or look good, turning a concerning shade of puce when it misses the edge of your lab coat and spills down the side of your jeans.

“Shit… Alright, alright” You call above the cackling around the lab “You can finish off your written conclusions and start packing up”

They quieten down, and all start to wash up and put their things away, talking amongst themselves in the process.

“Don’t forget the questions you have to do for tomorrow!” You turn and head for the sink at the top of the lab, by the teachers desk, looking around for something more than paper towels to scrub your jeans with, resorting to patting it dry until you can get to the staff toilets and actually try and clean yourself up a bit, the sour milk makes you gag slightly and you quickly turn to gather your books and folders before you lock the door behind the last student.

You quickly walk, after being reminded by Jenny that ‘There’s no running in the halls and we’re supposed to set a good example for the students’ to the Staff bathroom, finding Simon, Brian and Susan already occupying two of the stalls.

“Hi…. Don’t ask” You add when you spot the questioning look from Susan, Brian wrinkles his nose as you pass.

You head to the sink and pull out the sponge you’d nicked from the kitchen on your way, dampening it and scrubbing furiously at the side of your jeans. “It’s milk, and pre-chewed bread, I think….Spoiled milk” You supply at Brian’s continued scrunched expression.

Susan takes a drag from her cigarette as she watches you, a lopsided grin forming as you get more disgruntled, you’ve not made much head way by the time Simon pipes up again.

“I do have other friends apart from you lot you know…” He grumbles.

“Who?” Susan draws the word out, holding her cigarette an inch from her mouth and smiling.

“I don’t have to rely of the likes of fucking Jimbob to organise my social life” He takes a drag as well, puffing the smoke out in front of him and frowning.

“What are you scared off? That it’ll be a good night?” She tilts her head waiting for his reply.

“I know it’ll be a good night” You’d been following along so far, but they’d lost you now, what was up with Simon that he wouldn’t come out even if he knew it would be fun? You look at Susan, confused and hoping for an answer, she creases her browns and smiles at you.

“Are you feeling rejected by your friends, ignored?” Tone mildly patronising.

“I’m feeling like part of the fucking furniture” He bemoans.

“There are no easy answers to an identity crisis” she drawls, Simon lets off some more complaints before she finally reassure him with “It’s not a competition between you and JP” Eyes still watching you as she says it. ‘ _Don’t over think things’_

She gets up and is stopped by Brian right outside the stall, rolling her eyes, she steps aside and goes into Simon’s recently vacated stall with him. You can hear them talking about Penny in between the hiccups. You go back to scrubbing your jeans and realise all you’ve really managed to do is make a large wet patch.

“Brilliant” Muttering to yourself. “Fucking ace, now you not only stink of old milk, you look incontinent too”

You turn as the door to the stall opens again and feel you mood instantly lift as you burst out in laughter at the sight of Susan with her bra stuffed full of tissue paper.

“What the fuck are those!” You wheeze out in between laughing. She throws her hand onto her hip and poses as Brian walks past her to the door, hiccuping before he opens it.

“They’re my breasts!” Susan pulls a face, running her hands over them and down her sides before laughing herself. “Don’t you like them?” She teases.

“No they’re not! It’s like you’re trying to smuggle fucking cantaloupes or something”

Ignoring her question, you straighten up and drop the sponge into the sink as she approaches you, swinging her hips slightly and smirking at you, ‘ _That skirt really suits her’_ you think as your eyes drop to her hips before going back up to what you presume is that stalls entire stock of toilet paper.

“Do I look as good as Penny?” She jokes, quirking an eyebrow, stopping a few steps in front of you.

Feeling slightly cheeky and more comfortable in your friendship after your few weeks at the school, you decide to copy Brian’s antics from the previous night, replicating his stupefied expression and reaching forward to poke her right in the middle of her breast, she gasps and looks up at you, eyes wide and mouth forming a small O shape, before she guffaws, shoves your shoulder playfully and reaches down her top to grab a handful of paper and throw it right in your face.

“Susan!” You shriek and catch some of the paper before throwing it back at her, you hadn’t seen Susan so playful and carefree before and it was a nice surprise.

Not to be beaten though you jump forward catching her by the wrists before she could grab more tissue, the action inadvertently pulling her flush against you, stopping dead as she made contact with your front, hips pressing together and faces inches apart. Slightly flushed, lips parted and breathing hard from the ducking and throwing moments before, you stare at each other, both frozen in place, you blink and loosen your grip on her wrists, they fall to rest against your upper arms, fingers twitching over the fabric of your lab coat. Your own hands fall back to rest against the edge of the sink, gripping it like your life depended on it.

‘ _Kiss her… Go on, just lean forward an inch and you could kiss her, you know you want to. God I want to’._

Your hearts hammering in your chest, eyes flicking down to her lips, you wet your own, biting your lower lip lightly. Her own eyes have gone large, round and darker than you’ve ever seen them, colour rising on her cheeks, you can feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as the remaining tissue paper makes one side hit against your chest lightly on each shallow inhale, the playful atmosphere broken and replaced by an palpable tension, so taut it would snap any minute.

The door to the bathroom bangs open suddenly as Liz strides through, snapping back from each other so hard you would have hit the floor had it not been for the sink, your head whips around, eyes wide as you notice Liz looking from you to Susan and back again, an odd expression of surprise and triumph spreading across her face.

‘ _No doubt this’ll be across the staff room before lunch is over.’_ You dread the thought. Clearly pleased with the new bit of gossip she had obtained, she makes her way to the nearest stall offering a smirk and a sideways glance before she closes the door.

Susan moves suddenly, pulling the remaining paper from her top and shoving it into the nearby bin, before quickly straightening herself, sharing a quick look with you and heading for the door without a word.

Rooted to the spot against the sink, you turn slightly and grab the sponge again before Liz comes out of the stall, you gulp, trying to swallow the lump in your throat, a knot working its way in your stomach. ‘ _Shit…. Massive Shit’_

You hear the door to the stall click open and screw your eyes shut for a moment, wishing the ground would swallow you whole.

“So…. Where’d Susan run off to?” That infuriating look still plastered on her face. “Looked like you were in the middle of something….”

“I don’t know what you mean….” Taking a deep breath you focus. “Class, I would imagine” Glancing down at your watch. “God, look at the time, must be going… Bye Liz...” Clutching the sponge you move stiffly towards to door as Liz chuckles behind you, moving forward to wash her hands, eyes following your retreat in the mirror.

You don’t see Susan again until you meet her at the new bar with all the others. You’d thought about not going, but decided it would probably just raise more questions from everyone else and you didn’t want to give Liz anymore ammunition for her gossip machine.

She’s sitting at the bar with Jenny, Kurt, Brian and JP. Cigarette dangling from her lips as she listens to the conversation amongst the others. She looks okay, you think, not shaking in the middle of a breakdown or anything, ‘ _That’s always a good thing.’_ You cautiously make you way over, the music in the bar reverberating in your chest.

She looks up at you but doesn’t say anything in greeting and you feel your heart plummet. ‘ _Fuck, you’ve done it this time.’_ The others wave you over and let you in on the latest developments of Kurt’s plans.

The only available space is next to Susan, you hesitate slightly before you shuck off your jacket and sit down, leaning over to order a drink, before looking to see if anyone else wants one.

You’ve moved over to a table on the side of the bar with Susan, Jenny and Penny. Kurt and Brian on the table next to yours. She’s on her third cigarette and she’s started talking, not directly to you but to the group, which is better than nothing, you’re all talking about the bar and debating what Simon could possibly be doing right about now, moping in the old pub was the best bet.

You’ve been watching her out of the corner of your eye, unable to look away, ranging from studying her eyes, or her lips as she talks or takes a drag of her cigarette to aimlessly watching the muscle in her jaw twitch. You’re feeling pretty dejected at the moment but it doesn’t stop you from joining the conversation when you see an opportunity, though Jenny and Penny are doing most of the talking.

You all look up as Carol walks past with Liz close behind her, you glower imperceptibly at the back of Liz’s head, imagining hurling daggers at her.

‘ _As long as she doesn’t come over here.’_

You’re really hoping the fact you’re sitting near Kurt might keep her away. It works for most of the night, you don’t see her as she’s off in a far corner by the bar with Carol. As the drinks keep appearing, Susan seems to relax, coming back to herself as she sips at her scotch.

You’re about five rounds in when the microphone jars and you peer up, noticing for the first time Carol had made her way to the stage, looking very worse for wear. The crowd starts to split as she walks towards Kurt, who’s practically begging for help. You share a mildly worried look with Susan, before you shrug, not knowing how to help him, she turns her head back toward the display, as Jenny pushes off from the table after obviously feeling enough is enough.

“For god’s sake” A disgusted look clear on her face, she grabs a hold of Kurt and kisses him, quite fiercely.

Dropping the mic, Carol sobs and moves over to Liz. Susan lets out a sigh as Penny swings away from the table and joins Liz as well, the three of them leaving the bar.

You look over and see Jenny chugging the remainder of a bottle of beer. You get the feeling that’s the end of the night, tapping Susan on the shoulder, resisting the urge to smooth your hand over her soft skin, you ask if she wants you to get her coat since you’re going to get yours, she smiles and nods and you relax, it’s the first smile she’s directed at you all night.

You arrive back at the small group, coats in hand, holding the denim jacket open for Susan to put on, she slides her arms in but doesn’t move away again, leaving her standing just a few inches in front of you.

You look over to Jenny and the boys, they’ve all got their coats on too. A vaguely nauseous look on her face Jenny turns and makes her way to the door, the rest of you trailing behind her, you and Susan pulling up the rear. On the walk back you slow a bit, she slows with you, looking over at her, you let out a rasped breath.

“That was definitely something… I didn’t think Carol had it in her”

She chuckled, having obviously decided sometime around her last scotch to forget about the slip in the bathroom earlier, at least for the moment anyway. You can visibly see some of the tension leaving her shoulders as she laughs and relief floods your veins.

“Poor Jenny though” She remarks. “Kissing Kurt, that’s got to be tough” You laugh at that and then nod grimly, agreeing.

“I wouldn’t have…. Even if Carol was coming at him with a bat” Bumping shoulders with her, you both chuckle again, you can see Jenny looking back, obviously looking for support since she was surround by Brian and Kurt, you both speed up a little and fall into step next to her. “How’re you feeling Jenny?”

“Sick…. Tell Kurt to stop looking at me, I told him it was never happening again but he’s got that horrible look on his face” She whines slightly and you laugh while Kurt protests. Patting her on the back, you hop forward in front of the group, rubbing your hands together and ask if anyone fancies take away, after a resounding yes, you all head toward the nearest kebab shop before you each head home for the night.

 

**Thursday ~**

Steaming water’s pouring into your mug as you spread jam over a marginally burnt piece of toast, taking a bite as you mix the milk into your tea, looking around for the tub of sweetener, you reach over and grab it from its place next to Susan. She’s leaning against the table next to Jenny, chewing on her own slice of toast.

Simon jogs over, grabbing the coffee pot and filling a cup. “I heard it was a bit of a disappointing evening”

“It had its moments” Susan mumbled from around her toast, You move out of Simons way and sit on the edge of the table next to Susan, offering her another piece of toast, she accepts it, holding it in the hand not occupied by her oversized mug.

“So I hear, Kurt said it was like being kissed by a vacuum cleaner.” Simon teased. You both dissolve into a fit of giggles, Susan tries to muffle it behind her mug while Jenny glares down at her phone, before it beeps again.

“That’s the third text message this morning” You all grimace a bit, knowing how mental Carol can get. You hum before shaking you head and pushing off the table. “I know where you live….”

“Good luck Jenny” You wave the last bit of your toast at her as you round the table heading towards your classes.

They all go to plan and you don’t end up with half a beaker of unidentified mess spilled down your side, so you’re in a reasonably good mood when you join Susan and Simon in the hallway walking towards the side doors. They’re comparing each other to furniture and you can’t help the soft laugh you give when she compares herself to a solid framed wingback, common sense, with added comfort, you agree with the assessment even though you could think of far better descriptive words for her.

You’re not sure you want to know what type of furniture she’s say you were… ‘ _The cheap dodgy backless stool, with three rickety legs you found at a car boot, you don’t particularly like but never get around to throwing out…’_

You watch the endless stream of students move past you, briefly wondering where all the chairs had come from, but Susan and Simon seem to be taking no notice, so you put it down to the fact you’re still kind of new around here. Although you’re sure you’ve seen one particular student pass three times now ‘ _Is he going around in fucking circles?’_

You shake your head and move past them holding the door open for Susan as you both exit the school, Susan heads for her car, offering you a lift before you split in opposite directions. It’s not raining, so it’s not like you couldn’t walk if you wanted too, but you accept her offer anyway, climbing in the passenger side and throwing your bag into the backseat. You don’t live far away, it’s only a twenty minute walk on a good day, so in the car it should take half the time.

You’re currently renting a small extension off a family’s house, it’s not great but it does the job, and it’s the best you could find in short notice with the money you had saved from your previous job.

After a few minutes Susan pulls onto the side of the road outside of your place, you offer her a cup of tea but she refuses, so you reach back to grab your bag, stretching against her in the process, when you lean back into the seat, you duck your head, mumble your thanks and hop out before anything can arise from it.

Fumbling for your key at the bottom of your bag, you hear her pulling away in the distance. Turning the key you go to push open the door, finding it odd when there’s resistance from the other side

‘ _What the…. Oh you have got to be kidding me!’_

Water sloshes out past your feet, the door swinging open more easily to reveal your thoroughly flooded room. Trainers quickly becoming full of freezing water, you wade in past the flow of water and push open the bathroom door to find the source, a pipe by the shower spewing water over the tiles.

‘ _Shit…Fuck, my stuff.’_

Turning on your heels and nearly slipping in the process, you splash back into the main room, water quickly soaking up the leg of your jeans making them stick to you uncomfortably before gathering up as many of your belongings as you could and piling them on the bed, the only reasonably dry spot left in the room. Letting out a huge sigh you move towards the door, awkwardly walking over to the door of the main house, you bang on it for a minute solid before someone answers, without saying a word you point over to the torrent of water still pouring out onto the road.

After a visit from a plumber and a contractor to fix the room, your not very helpful landlord informs you that you won’t be able to go back to living there for at least six weeks, at the earliest, and no you can’t have this month’s rent back.

“Great, now what the fuck do I do?”

Looking down at the three duffel bags sitting at your still soaked feet. You’re offered the couch in the main house for the night, but only one night, you’ll have to sort out somewhere else to stay tomorrow. Dragging your bags inside, you throw yourself down onto the couch, it creaks under your weight, springs already digging into your legs, grumbling and rubbing your eyes tiredly, you stare up at the ceiling for a long moment, hands falling down against the damp of your jeans.

‘ _Fan-fucking-tastic’_


	3. The Date

**Monday ~**

Three days, it’s been three days since the pipes burst in your annex, you spent Thursday night tossing and turning on the shit couch your ever generous landlord let you use before lugging your three duffle bags into the staff room the next morning.

Brian offers you the pull out couch for a few days, apparently JP was somewhere else and well Simon could go fuck himself for all Brian cared.

However after three nights with the boys you were about ready to jump off a bridge, there was no way you were staying there another night, even if you had to hide out and sleep in the school.

The first night was bad enough, waking up next to Simon was not something you wanted to repeat, even worse was that after screaming and rolling away in panic you came quite literally face to penis with JP, who obviously didn’t mind walking around naked in the broad daylight. It only made you feel slightly better that Simon was just as disgusted at the prospect. So much for neither of them being there…. It was like staying in a frat house.

  
As Saturdays go it wasn’t the best start to the morning and the day didn’t improve much either, spending the entire day around the boys was near torture, Brian and Kurt lounging around all day, flitting between who they’d rather shag from the weather channel, if they’d rather shag the most attractive woman once and never have sex again or have sex all the time but with a long list of woman they deemed unshaggable and arguing over whether or not Kurt should wash his, frankly disgusting duvet cover.

Simon didn’t make for much better company since he spent most of the day moping around, complaining about how he hadn’t had any sex for 9 weeks, by the time evening came around and you all headed down to the pub you were ready to get pissed right off your head, at least you didn’t have to listen to Kurt having a wank tonight since you quite literally passed out as soon as you hit the sofa bed.

Sunday wasn’t much better, after waking up with a raging hang over all you wanted to do was drink coffee and have a shower, so you could at least feel partially human again before you went about looking for new accommodations. You at least managed to get a cup of coffee without incident, although you came across a mug that had something stuck to the bottom of it that looked suspiciously like the cultures you grew in the labs at school.

  
Towelling your hair dry in the bathroom, you throw the towel into the overstuffed hamper before inching the door open and peaking around it, ‘ _No sign of the boys, better run for it’_ tightly clutching the regrettably small bath towel around your chest, you pull the door open and quickly make for Brian’s room, where all your bags had been thrown the first night, you nearly make it before Kurt suddenly appears in front of you as if out of thin air, slimy smile stuck on his face as he makes an appreciative sound and looks you up and down, quite clearly trying to block your path and delay your disappearance into the bedroom. ‘ _It’s like he’s got some sort of pervy radar…._ ’

“For fucks sake Kurt, move you pervert!” You cry out, suddenly feeling dirty again even though you’d only just had a shower, finally getting around him you push into Brian’s room and slam the door behind you, leaning against it.  
You can feel his eyes on you for the rest of the day, he’s not even trying to hide the fact he’s imagining what you look like naked. You don’t get much sleep that night, deciding it probably best to keep an eye out in case he got any ideas….

It’s all these things combined which lead to you dragging yourself and your three duffle bags into the staff room again on Monday morning, you haul them over to the corner by the lockers and unceremoniously dump them there, turning to make your way to the coffee machine for some much needed fuel. You’re sitting at one of the desks with your head bent down over your third cup of coffee when Susan approaches you, tilting her head to look at you cautiously.

“Y/N…. Are you alright? You look as if you’ve just crawled out of a drain” She pries gently, resting a hand on your arm as she crouches down beside you.

“I can’t do it anymore” You groan out over your coffee cup, slowly raising your head to look at her, raking a hand through your already dishevelled hair.

“Do what?” Concern creeping into her voice, maybe you were being a bit melodramatic….

“Stay with Brian and Kurt… It’s awful, I actually can’t…” You’re looking very sorry for yourself as she bounces on her heels lightly, before resting her chin on the edge of the desk.

“No luck finding a new place to rent then?” You shake your head at her, “Did you even try?” You look affronted for a moment before you reply indignantly.

“Of course I did… I checked the papers and rang around, they’re all either too far away, without a car, way out of my current price range or absolute shite.” There’s a long silence as you drop your head back to the table top with a thud.

“Why don’t you ask Jenny if you can crash on the couch for a while, it wouldn’t be great but it’s better than nothing, at least until you find something else…. I can help you look around if you like.” She suggests, lifting her chin off the table and motioning towards Jenny, who had just entered the room.

“Jenny!” She turns when Susan calls her and starts walking over, grabbing a coffee on the way.

“Everything alright Susan?” She sits down on one of the chairs not far away from the desk your currently occupying.

“Y/N wants to ask you something” She nudges you and gets up to go sit near Jenny, blinking a few times, you look to Susan for support, scowling when she doesn’t offer any before you turn back to Jenny sheepishly. Even though Jenny’s been nothing but amicable towards you since you started, you still find her strangely intimidating.

“Jenny…. Would it be okay, I mean is there any way I could, maybe stay at your place for a few days? I can’t take staying with Brian and Kurt anymore…” She laughs at the last bit, before seeming to consider her options.

“I don’t see why not, I haven’t got a spare room anymore, with Susan being there as well, but if you don’t mind sleeping on a couch, then yeah there’s no problem.” She shrugs, taking a sip of coffee.

“Great, you can leave your bags and things in my room if you like, you can change in there whenever you need to” Susan smiles at you and you heave a sigh of relief at the thought of not having to go back to the boys flat again.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it… It should only be for a few days anyway.” Jenny nods before grabbing a pile of papers and heading for the copying room.

Standing, you stretch and crack out the knots that have formed in your spine over the last few days, you walk over to the boiler with Susan to grab another drink, you go for tea this time, already feeling shaky from three consecutive cups of coffee and no sleep.

Pinching the bridge of your nose and glaring over at Kurt as he sticks his fingers in his ears and starts yelling over whatever shit Penny was reading out, headache already flaring through your skull, Susan throws him an annoyed look as well before turning her attention back to her tea. You’re about ready to shout at him to shut up when Brian does it for you, seemingly interested in Penny’s drivel, although you can’t think why… or maybe you can.

Simon approaches and Kurt takes the chance to tease him. “Can you tell us whether Simon’s gonna have sex before Christmas”

“We all know the answer to that one” Susan smirks over the rim of her mug, you can’t help but chuckle despite your raging headache.

“Oh haha….Fuck off”

“How long’s it been” Penny inquires.

“Hmmm….. Is that any of your business?”

“Nine weeks” Kurt helpfully supplies, you might have felt sorry for him if he wasn’t such a prat about it…. It’s not like you were having sex every week…. It had probably been just as long for you, you cringe slightly at the thought.

After some strange maths the amount of time is bumped up to 63 weeks… They really know how to over exaggerate things. Susan’s peering at him from behind her mug, a myriad of expressions flitting across her face.

“What, you mean no sex….” Tipping back to look around the pillar at Jenny “….Since Jenny, she was the last person you shagged?” Lowering her mug and leaning towards Simon, blinking up at him with a disbelieving and pitying appearance.

“….Wait…. You’ve shagged Jenny” You laugh out “Wow… Congratulations Simon” He pulls a face at you.

“So did Brian” Susan supplies from beside you as she tries to pat Simon on the back before he shakes her off, appearing rather glum at the current proceedings.

“Is there some kind of unspoken rule that teachers in this school end up shagging each other…” You tease, there’s a few shrugs and you quickly add “Sorry guys you’re out of luck with me” Susan looks at you strangely for a moment before absently stirring the tea in her mug, Kurt’s sudden smile falls off his face until he smirks again and goads Simon.

“Maybe this is the curse of Jenny, maybe every bloke she sleeps with never has sex again”

“I have, I’ve had plenty of sex since…” Brian defends himself, Simon merely scowls at Kurt.

“Sex with yourself doesn’t count” You, Susan and Penny all pull disgusted looks before turning to look at Claire as she enters the staff room behind a clapping Carol.

“Morning every one, just a remainder that it’s uniform and facial hair week” Claire starts before she throws out a list of rules that are to be followed for the week. “Sideburns…. I’ll leave to your discretion” She turns and leaves the room, Simon tilting his head to watch her leave.

“You know, I’ve never noticed Claire’s arse before” You and Susan tilt your heads to follow his line of sight, anguished expressions appearing on your faces. 

“God Simon, you really are desperate” You groan out, before pretending to wash out your eyes and go blind, fumbling away from them with your arms out laughing as you went, you can hear Susan laughing from behind you.

As the day draws to a close, you go about finding Susan and getting your bags, you catch up with her in a corridor and walk with her to the staff room. “Where’s Jenny?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen her since this afternoon, last I heard she went looking for something from Carol” She pushes the door to the staffroom open, holding it for you as you brush past her.

“Maybe Carol killed her” You cluck, heading for your locker to deposit your books and the copies you managed to mark already during the day. Knocking the door shut again with your shoulder as you reach down for your bags. Susan comes up behind you, her own belongings already gathered, she reaches past you a grabs one of the duffle bags for you.

“Is this everything you own?” Heaving the bag over her shoulder, and turning to leave the room.

“Pretty much, well everything I could pack that didn’t get ruined in the flood… Oh and I brought the kitchen sink as well” You shrug, raising a sarcastic eyebrow, hauling one bag over your own shoulder and dragging the other behind you.

They just about fit in the back of Susan’s small car, after a bit of persuasion from your boot. You slide into the passenger seat as Susan does up her own seatbelt and starts the car, moving off and turning onto the main road, carefully avoiding kids and a smoking donkey.

“So what’s it like living with Jenny” You turn to her, watching her profile as she drives. “I still find her a bit…. Scary if I’m honest, but I mean I’m really grateful she’s letting me stay”

“It’s not as bad as you’d think actually, we get on really well, and I’ve actually enjoyed living with her…. It’s a nice change from being surrounded by the three stooges all day” She throws you a smile in reassurance, reaching over to flick the radio on in the background as she tells you more about Jenny.

It’s not long before you arrive at the flat and are hauling your bags out of the car again. Susan’s turning her key and pushing the door open as you drop your last bag by her feet, she’s half way through the door when she stops dead, you nearly bang into the back of her, you’re just about to ask her why when you hear for yourself, noises that sound like a wounded animal but what you assume is actually Jenny, float out past Susan, she turns slowly, looking back at you slack-jawed and wide eyed.

“Oh god… Uhh…. just… throw your bags in…. we’re going to the pub” She’s already swivelled and is heading for the main door again, you stare after her for a moment until an unreasonably loud ‘Hawing’ noise snaps your attention back to the room, pulling a face you gracelessly chuck your bags inside the door, slamming it shut behind them, turning tail and following after Susan, an embarrassed blush making its way up your cheeks. The car engine hadn’t even cooled yet.

You fall down into the chair next to her as she lights a cigarette, and you reach for the pint in front of you, taking a large gulp.

“What kind of noise?” You and Susan share a look as the boys try to imitate Jenny.

“..No … It was… Well… It was.” You stop, not entirely sure how to describe it.

“Just do it now, quietly” Simon pleads, glancing at Susan you nudge her slightly indicating that it wasn’t going to be you that did the mimicking.

Susan cringes slightly, taking another drag before she blows it out in a heavy stream, sighing she tries half-heartedly to replicate the noise, getting nowhere close to the original, before she shakes her head, rolling wide eyes and giving up, obviously embarrassed and more than a little repressed when it comes to being loud in that context.

You blush as images of her throwing her head back, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut as she tries to keep quiet in the throes of passion. You gulp down half of your pint to try and cool your burning cheeks as Susan oblivious teases Simon.

“Anyway you must have heard it yourself, I thought you’d remember every detail of the last shag you had…” Voice dropping in a way that made your stomach clench.

“Well there was plenty of noise, lots of action, all sort of… groaning and stuff” He trails off.

“Groaning, Hmmm…. You really must know how to satisfy a woman” She goes on lowly, smirking behind her cigarette, ‘ _God that woman’s voice is pure torture some times’_

“Anyone we know”

“Didn’t see” Frowning slightly, You snort thinking about how she’d practically run out of the flat at the mere noise, let alone if you’d both walked in on her shagging on the hall floor.

“Didn’t you stick your head ‘round the door” Kurt really was a strange little man…. You both stare at him bewildered and quite frankly a bit concerned.

**Tuesday ~**

The main topic of conversation for the day was apparently trying to guess who it was Jenny was shagging. You’re sitting in the centre of the staff room with the others, a plate laden with jammy toast balancing precariously on your bent knees as you rest your feet on the coffee table in the middle, only half listening to what was going on around you, subconsciously staring across at Susan who was sitting at the other side cradling her oversized mug in her hands.

It was a habit you’d fallen into recently, when you had nothing better to do you’d just sit and watch her, she’d catch you occasionally if she felt your eyes on her or went to glance in your direction herself, surprised and a little embarrassed when she’d find your eyes already on her, you’d blush and look away or offer her a little smile.

“Who says he good in bed?” Penny questions somewhere from your right, you don’t bother looking over at her.

“I think I can vouch for that” Susan shifts slightly raising her hand as Brian sits next to her.

Her eyes fall on yours as you’re once again caught watching her, although this time you’d been following her hand, as it went back to her mug, long fingers curling around it again, thumb sliding over the smooth porcelain in a rhythmic motion.

There’s a ripple of laughter through the group and you realise you’d missed out on a joke, slowly tearing your eyes away from Susan’s fingers you look around to see Jenny approaching, when you turn back Susan’s gotten up to go over to the desks. You both have a quiet morning and had planned on getting some marking done, since it had a nasty habit of piling up.

Picking up a now cold piece of toast you stuff it into your mouth, pulling your feet of off the table and stretching before you make your way over to the lockers, pulling yours open and swearing when a seemingly endless mountain of copies and tests spill out into a puddle at your feet. Groaning you go about trying to gather them all up again, intermittently taking a pile over to the desk next to Susan before going back to collect more. Simon’s got his head down on the bit of desk between Susan and your ever growing collection of work, groaning loudly, without looking up Susan reaches over and rubs his back gently.

“Aww, just ignore them” Glancing over at Brian and Kurt.

“You don’t think I try” he moans.

“Go and find a girl, talk to her, shag her” Susan explain simply, you snort from your place by the lockers at her simple advice, as if it were actually that easy.

“What just like that?” Simon’s just as perplexed as you.

“Yeah” At that he throws his head back down on the desk, Susan chucks her pen down, turning from her work momentarily. “Okay, I’m a woman, you’re a man, we’ve just met at a bar, what do you say?” He stares at her before he gets up slowly, rolling back his shoulders and obviously trying to look suave… It doesn’t work.

“Excuse me, I was just wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me”

“Nope”

“Why?” Exasperated

“That ‘excuse me’ was way too creepy….” You chuckle as you drop off more copies, pausing for a moment to lean against the desk and see what Simon considered good pickup lines.

“Hi...” He slides over again.

“Too cocky”

“I don’t suppose” Popping up behind her.

“….Too nervous” She’s not even really paying attention to him at this point.

“Get your coat, you’ve pulled” Simon tries, having practically given up at this point.

“Yep… That’s…. Perfect….” You laugh at Susan’s expression, dropping the last few pages onto the desk and perching on the desk next to her.

“God, that’s awful…” You tease.

“Like you could do any better” Simon moans, Susan smirks at the challenge.

“Anyone could do better than that!”

“Go on then…. Seduce me” Voice dropping, she leans back on the table, smirk still plastered on her face. Your heart pounds at the look and her voice and you gulp slightly, a familiar heat coiling in your stomach. ‘ _Fuck, I’m in trouble.’_  

“Well I mean… It’s not really the same… Shouldn’t I do it with Simon” You’re suddenly not as confident as you were a moment ago.

“Nope, with me, come on.” There’s a challenging glint in her eyes as she sits there pretending to be in a bar minding her own business. You look from her to Simon, who’s chuckling slightly even though he’s still feeling dejected after his terrible attempts.

Sighing, you move to sit next to her, before you even say anything she’s laughing. “Try and look a bit more enthusiastic, won’t you!” Clucking your tongue you smirk slightly, throwing her a burning look before you lean closer to her, inches from her face, hot breath tickling her skin, you lick you lips slowly before you stare deeply into her eyes again. She’s stopped laughing and is watching you closely, a hitch in her breathing.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” You murmur, slowly reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes slide closed at the contact before she swallows and slowly opens them again.

“I ….No” Is her quiet answer, there’s a building tension, you’ve both completely forgotten you’re in the staff room with Simon sitting only a few feet away, probably watching you both.

“Would you like to?” You trail off breathily, eyes dropping to her lips, fingers resting softly against her cheek.

Her lips part imperceptibility and she slowly bits her bottom lip, when you glance back to her eyes, you find her own had also dropped to look at your mouth before they slowly trail up your face to meet your eyes again, there’s a faraway look in her darkening eyes as if she’s trying to figure something out, they don’t stray again as she inches minutely closer, breath hitching again.

“Fucking Hell (Y/N)!!” Simon exclaims loudly. “…. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were about to shag her right there on the table!” A look of utter disbelief on his face. You snap back to the present, blushing furiously as you lean back from Susan again, who appears frozen to the spot, breathing shallow and rapid, putting as safe distance between you both.

You cough and clear your throat. “See…. Not that hard….”

You glance back a Susan, she’s staring back at you but she has moved from the table, she’s manage to slide into the chair she previously vacated when this all started, pen gripped tightly in her hand, though obviously not paying attention to the marking in front of her.

Simon throws himself into the space between your chairs, leaning back against Susan, he stays quiet for a long while, seemingly in his own world as you both get some more marking done, you manage to make a sizeable dent in your own pile, however when you look over at Susan, she doesn’t seem to have gotten through more than a few copies since the last time you looked up.

Moving from your seat you get up and make your way over to the boiler, picking up Susan mug as you pass her, she looks up at you briefly, smiling in thanks before she drops her eyes down to the copy again.

Leaning against the sink, you watch her absentmindedly while you wait for enough water to pour of to fill her ridiculous mug, stirring it slowly as you place your own mug under the spout, from this angle it looks as if she’s talking to herself, but you know it’s Simon, probably complaining again.

Adding the sweetener and milk, you give them both a final stir before you deposit hers on the table next to her, she smiles and thanks you before she looks down at Simon again. You were right, he is complaining again. He even manages to keep complaining all the way up to the time the three of you are walking out to the car in the evening.

“Even if I did pull, where am I going to take a girl? Back to the Bates Motel”

“I thought you liked living with Brian and Kurt?”

“I did”

“Still don’t understand how you could enjoy living with them…” You grumble from the side, still not over the horrible experience you had during your brief stay.

“What are you going to do about it?

“….Move out I guess”

“And live where? By yourself…. Or with your girlfriend…. Oh no I forgot, you don’t have one” She teases.

“Susan! Do you want to move in with me?”

She doesn’t reply and you both get into the car, chucking your things into the back.

“You didn’t say you were thinking of moving out…” Looking over at her as you fiddle with the radio, putting it on low in the background, some awful 90’s pop song coming on.

“… I’m not, although if Jenny keeps screaming the roof down every night I’m not sure I’ll have much choice…”

“You’d leave me to suffer alone? That’s nice of you” She chuckles at that.

“Nothing stopping you finding somewhere else to live… That is what you’re supposed to be doing, the couch is only temporary remember” She chides you lightly, like you’re one of her students.

Scowling at her, you fold your arms and turn looking out the front window. You spend the rest of the drive ruminating over whether or not Simon would let you move in with him, and then thinking better of it.

Susan’s gone to run a bath, so you’re in her room getting changed into some leggings and a tank top so you can relax for the evening, you’re standing with your jeans undone, hanging off your hips and your top halfway off over your head when the door flies open, Susan coming in and closing it behind her, leaning against it wide eyed. She doesn’t seem to notice as she stares at you.

“He’s _naked_!”

“Who?”

“Alec… He just walks around naked, completely naked…”

“Who’s Alec?” You’re completely lost, you look at Susan and notice she’s still gripping her bottle of bubble bath. “Are you not getting a bath now?”

“….What?” She looks down. “Oh… Yeah… I am” Looking back up at you, still half dressed. “God sorry, I just walked right in on you didn’t I?” Before she’d noticed she’d been looking directly at you, now you notice she’s trying to look anywhere else. You roll your eyes and go about collecting the things you were going to change into.

“Well…. It is your room…” You go to move past her. “If you’re not using the loo… Then I’ll go change in there.”

Susan moves suddenly, lightning quick and grabs you before you can make it out the door, pulling you back into the room. One of her hands had inadvertently landed on your bare waist, the other still holding her bubble bath, you could feel your skin burning at the contact, you glance down at her hand and then back up at her, and she’s looking back at you in shock.

“He’s in there… Alec... in the bathroom, naked...” Slowly removing her hand, you feel cold at the loss of contact and silently wish for her to put her hands back on your skin.

“Oh…. I’ll stay here then” You go to turn back into the room and notice her eyes raking over your form out of the corner of your vision, you can feel heat rising in your skin again and you quickly pull the tank top over your head, looping your arms under the top to undo your bra from the inside, pulling out the arm hole along with your hand. Glancing down self-consciously you groan inwardly when you see your nipples are quite noticeably hard against the fabric of your top, looking up you can tell that Susan had noticed too, colour rising on her cheeks, she coughs and turns towards to door again.

“He should be gone by now… right?”

She risks a peak out the door and seeing the coast is clear, pulls it open and heads back to the bathroom that now has steam pouring out of it.

Running a hand over your face you sigh and sit down on the bed, pulling your jeans off and quickly replacing them with your leggings. You head towards the door, out into the hall and past the bathroom, you can hear quiet splashing through the door, groaning as you imagine Susan sliding soapy hands over her soft naked body, caressing herself as water drips down her neck, between the valley of her breasts.

You’re so lost in thought you take no notice of the light already coming from the kitchen and let out a very unbecoming scream when you nearly walk into a, just like Susan had said, very naked Alec.. ‘ _So that’s who he is… The psychologist…’_

“Shit! God sorry!.... Why are you naked?! …. Don’t answer that….” Slapping your hand over your eyes, you turn and head for the sitting room, flicking the telly on to try and get rid of the image burnt into your brain. It’s not long before you hear the bathroom door open, Susan padding back into her room, she comes out a few minutes later, hair fuzzy from being towel dried and dressed in her pyjamas, a smirk on her face, obviously finding something very funny.

“What?”

“You scream like a frightened little girl” She laughs out, plonking down into the space next to you on the couch, her thigh pressing warmly against yours, picking up your pillow and hugging it to herself.

“Oh leave off… I was taken by surprise, wouldn’t have happened otherwise…. I don’t see why he has to walk around naked when he knows there are other people living here” She nods at that, agreeing with you, a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

“It’s certainly not something you want to have to see all the time…” She reaches over you, pressing herself more closely in the process, grabbing the remote from your hand and flicks through the channels, finding a film to watch for the evening.

Its late when the movie finally ends, it wasn’t that bad, some old sci-fi film from the 80’s, you stifle a yawn and stretch a bit, as she moves to get up, throwing your pillow back at you before she turn to go to bed.

“Night (Y/N), don’t go wandering about in the dark, never know what you’ll come across.” She teases as she turns the corner to her room.

Rearranging your pillow and blanket, you lie back on the couch as you rest your head on the pillow you take a deep breath, noticing it now smells of Susan, and her bubble bath, you smile and snuggle down into it. You’re just about to drop off when the noise starts, quietly at first and your hoping it’ll stay that way, you might be able to sleep, you should have known better because it’s not long before Jenny is heehawing like a donkey again, there’s only a door between you, so they may as well have been shagging on the couch next to you.

Sighing you grab one of the couch cushions and stuff it over your face. It doesn’t help in the slightest, you’re tempted to go and bang on their door, but considering Jenny was nice enough to let you stay here, you think better of it. At least Susan had two walls between her and them, it couldn’t be as bad in her room. It’s not long before you can’t take it anymore, throwing back your blanket, you grab it and your pillow and drag them towards Susan’s room, knocking lightly against the door before you open it.

There’s some shuffling and then the light on her bedside table clicks on, she’s peering at you from underneath a massive pile of duvet cover, all dishevelled hair and tired eyes, you think she looks gorgeous.

“I thought maybe it would be quieter in here…” You pause for a moment. “It’s not much better really, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

She throws you an incredulous look, as if you’d grown two heads by thinking she could sleep with that noise. You throw your pillow and blanket on the floor. “Is it okay if I just chill down here for a bit… At least until they’re done for the night”

“They’re never done” She groans from the bed, but nods anyway waving an arm in your direction, before she turns over again. You drop down on to your blanket and stare up at the ceiling, it’s a few minutes later, when Susan rolls over again and looks down at you.

“Come here…” She mumbles.

“What?” Blinking up at her in the near darkness.

“Here…. The bed, I feel bad with you trying to sleep on the bloody floor” She pushes her hair out of her face.

You don’t move straight away, thinking it’s probably not the best idea… But then again, who are you to refuse the chance to sleep in Susan Gately’s bed…

“Okay…. Thanks” She pulls the covers back for you, letting you slide in on the far left side, it’s a big bed so it’s not like you’re cramped up together. You wince slightly and share an exasperated look when you hear Jenny roaring from her room. Hopefully that was the crescendo and they’ll quieten down again.

You’re not sure how long it is but the warmth and the smell of Susan eventually lull you into sleep, despite the continued noises leaking in past the walls.

You wake up with your face and the rest of your body pressed up against something warm and soft, blinking stupidly, squinting in the light you suddenly remember you’re in Susan’s room…. Susan’s bed, so it must be Susan that you’re wrapped around, despite much rather having stayed where you were, you gently try to remove your arm from around her waist, her shirt had ridden up in the night and your hand was pressed against the soft skin of her stomach and hip, it was heaven, you wanted nothing more than to lean down and trail soft kisses over her skin.

  
She let out a soft sigh at your movement and you freeze, watching her face carefully, before you again tried to carefully extricate your arm, after eventually managing that without waking her, you had the harder task of trying to untangle your legs from hers, you’d somehow managed to wedge one of your legs between hers, the other thrown up over her thigh.

Just as you try to move the leg thrown over her thigh, she turns back towards you slightly, causing her leg to subsequently press against your centre, trying and failing to hold in the moan as you suddenly realise how aroused you are, cursing yourself, it takes all of your will power not to grind down against her thigh, but you think she’d probably be quite pissed off, if she woke up and found her grinding yourself against her, or maybe not, but you didn’t want to risk it. Heart pounding you gently slide your legs out from hers and roll back over to the empty and cold side of the bed, you’d obviously rolled over against her not long after you’d fallen asleep…

You’re only just back on the empty side of the bed when the alarm starts blaring from her bedside table, she moans and blindly reaches out to turn it off, huffing and pushing the hair out of her face as she blinks blearily before looking over at you. You smile at her sheepishly before you push the covers back and head towards the bathroom for a cold shower, whispering your thanks as you went.

She frowns as she watches you retreat before she rolls over and grabs the pillow from your side of the bed, snuggling down into it for five minutes until her alarm goes off again and she starts to get out of bed.

She’s dressed and making coffee by the time you come out of the bathroom, when you enter the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed as well, she hands you a cup of coffee and a slice of toast.

“Thanks” Smiling and taking a sip, letting out an appreciative sigh at your first sip of morning coffee.

“You look well rested” She smirks, taking a sip herself and finishing off her slice of toast. You blush and duck your head before you look back up at her.

“You have a very comfy bed” You laugh.

“Mhmmm….Finish up, I’m leaving soon” She’s still smirking at you and you vaguely wonder if she knows she spent most of the night spooning her.

 

**Wednesday ~**

You’re sitting down with Kurt, Brian and Penny, when Susan comes over rattling a tea cup, you laugh lightly at the dramatics as she sits down in front of you.

“Just to let you know….” Everyone leans forward. “The person Jenny is shagging is…. Alec”

“The head psych… He’s only been here a few days….”

“Well she says they met a while ago, some residential course in Snowdonia” Rolling her R’s, she smirks. There’s a billow of smoke near the lockers and you can hear Bob swearing and stamping of something, the fire bell promptly goes again and you all sigh and get up, heading for the evacuation area and gathering students on the way.

By the time you’d counted in each of the science groups and headed back to the staff room, you found Simon shuffling furniture around and Susan standing by the perimeter watching him, books clutched to her chest, foot holding down the edge of a tape measure.

“Armchair number 1 here, at right angles to armchair number 2 here…. Not too close but not too far away…”

You stroll over to Susan. “….What’s he doing?” Frowning as you watch him, she turns to you.

“Organizing our new flat” She deadpans, you bark out a laugh and the pause when she doesn’t laugh with you.

“What? Seriously? .... You’re moving in with Simon? When did this come around?” You ask shocked.

“She said she’d move in this morning” Simon provide from his place slouched in a chair, you glare at him.

“You’re serious?” You huff. “You’re actually going to leave me alone in a flat with two horny jack rabbits… Thanks Susan” She looks at you obviously surprised by your outburst, rolling you’re eyes you walk out of the room.

You come across Alec on your way to class. “Alec! ….. Are you free later? I thought I might ask you something?” You stop together at the side of the hall, students milling about around you.

“What is it with you and Susan’s friends…? You’re the third one now” You frown at him, not really following along. “Never mind… I’ve got a few minutes now if you like?” You nod and follow him into one of the empty class rooms. “So, what can I help you with?” You pause biting your lip.

“Susan”

“You want help with Susan?”

“Yeah, she’s moving in with Simon”

“And…. Why does that bother you?”

“Because… It just does, why does she think she can just leave me and move in with Simon?!”

“….Leave you?” He frowns, watching you carefully. “I didn’t realise you two were….”

“Were not… I didn’t mean”

“That’s what it sounded like…”

“No I mean…. I just....” You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. “I really like Susan alright, have done for ages, and I thought with living together…”

“Jenny said you were only staying for a few days, until you found your own place”

“Well… I was… I am, I did look!” You protest. “But I still thought, maybe, you know what…. Forget it…” you push off from the desk you’d been leaning against and storm out of the room. ‘ _Fucking psychology people….’_

It’s later in the day when you’re sitting at one of the desks in the staff room when Susan approaches you.

“Are you alright?” She asks sitting on the edge of the desk next to you, you nod abruptly, still looking down at your marking. “Good…. Have you seen Simon?” Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh at the mention of Simon you look up.

“No… I haven’t, why? Need to find him to get the deposit down you your new love nest?” It sounds even more bitter than you’d intended it to be and you cringe.

“What? No….” Taken aback by your tone. “I was just going to ask you if he was acting strangely with you…. I’m a bit worried about him, he seems off all of a sudden” You shrug and look back down at your work.

“Not that I’ve noticed, although I think Simon’s always a bit strange….” You cluck, glancing up at her again. “What’s he done?”

“…. Just saying some strange things… About me… my face…. Skirts….” You frown and look at her, eyes raking over her face and body, then looking back up at her.

“I don’t follow… There’s nothing wrong with you…”

“…. Never mind then… Do you want a cup of tea?” You nod as she asks, going back to your work until she returns, you’re thinking about what she’d said as you’re drinking your tea, watching her closely, she looks like she always does, beautiful, so you can’t think of what Simon could have been on about. Your eyes were resting on her lips, watching as they wrapped around the edge of her mug when she pulls you out of your musings.

“Fucking hell, not you too! I’m going to bleach it tonight alright? Stop staring!”

“What?! …. I wasn’t staring….” Her hands blocking her upper lip and she’s scowling.

“My moustache…. You obviously saw it, you were staring….” You frown, and then blush at being caught.

“No… There’s nothing to see, I was just thinking that’s all…”

“About what?” You scrunch up your forehead and then glance down at your copies again.

“Just … ah, whether or not this poor tosser actually has a brain in his head or not… That’s all…” She chuckles lightly, believing you.

The bell goes for lunch and various other teachers start piling into the room, throwing themselves into chairs or going about making tea, finishing her own cup, Susan motions for yours, collecting it after you drain the last bit, she goes to make another cup.

Simon’s by the boiler when she goes up, you can see him staring at her oddly while she makes the teas, you frown, watching him and he leans about staring at her, she notices and you can see her glaring at him, flailing her arm slightly. She huffs as she comes over, Simon trailing behind her, head tilted towards her arse. You glare at him, a pang of jealousy boiling through your veins.

“Why doesn’t he talk to me?”

“Maybe he wants professional help?”

“Who?”

“Brian… He’s been talking to Alec… And what do you think I am?”

“A teacher” She scowls at him, and you feel a jolt of guilt, remembering that you had gone to him as well, even though you stormed out on him before you’d even discussed anything.

 You’re walking out with Brian and Kurt, not paying them much attention as you trail along next to them, looking through your folders as you’re walking along, making sure you’ve got all the right marks taken down from this week’s lab reports.

“Are you sure they haven’t shagged before?” your head snaps up at Kurt’s question.

“Who hasn’t shagged?” You mumble around the pen caught between your teeth.

“Simon and Susan… He says they didn’t” You nearly lose your pen as it falls from your mouth, barely catching it with two fingers as it slides off your folder.

“They went to college together”

“Maybe they had a go but it didn’t work out….”

“I highly doubt that” you mutter.

“Well, Why not?”

Maybe she’s deformed, maybe she’s got a third nipple a big purple nodule...” You guffaw at that.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…”

Having enough, you walk off a head of them, waiting for Susan by her car. After a few minutes, you see them all approaching, Susan heading over to Simon with a newspaper, rolling your eyes, you cross your arms leaning against the car, he’s doing that weird staring thing again, and after hearing Kurt and Brian talking about them, you’re suddenly worried you might have missed something obvious…

‘ _They aren’t… Are they? …. No they can’t be…_ ’

“Pub?” Susan suddenly appears next to you, nodding at her you slide into the car once she’s unlocked the doors.

 

**Thursday ~**

You’re on your way in-between classes when you bump into Jenny, she calls after you.

“(Y/N)! …. Susan’s just told me she’s moving in with Simon, did she say anything to you?”

“Hmm, uh yeah, she might have mentioned it… Why do you ask?”

“Well…. I just thought if she’s moving out, you might as well have her room, save you having to look for somewhere else?” You look at her surprised.

“Oh, yeah, you’re sure you don’t mind?” She shakes her head. “Great, thanks.” Parting ways, you move on to your next lesson, you’re covering the nervous system at the moment, its exciting stuff! …. Not really.  Pushing the door to the classroom open, you roll your eyes as you find half the class converging around the model of the human body, pretending to fondle imaginary breasts.

“Would you all get back into your seats please! I know that’s the closest some of you will get to a partially naked human but do try and not get over excited!” You yell over the ruckus and they all scramble back to their desks. “Now Peter, if you wouldn’t mind bringing that back up to the top of the class, we can begin hmmm?”

When you walk into the staffroom for lunch you can see Susan, Simon, Kurt and Brian all bent over a table in the middle of the room, frowning as you walk over to them, suddenly understanding as you catch the tail end of what is unfortunately an all too familiar noise.

“As if it wasn’t bad enough hearing it every night at home, you decide to bring it into work with you?” You nudge Susan with your hip when you come up behind her, prompting her to make room for you in their little circle, you crouch down with them, glancing down at the obscenely noisy item.

“You recorded it?” You look over at her. “….That’s not weird at all….”

“Did you….?” Brian looks at Simon.

“Never”

“Me neither”

“Can I keep that?”

“No” Susan grabs the recorder before Kurt can, then turns heading for the lockers, where she grabs her jacket and cigarettes, Simon follows her over, but you don’t take much notice, presuming he was going for a smoke as well, it’s only when he comes back and drops down in the chair across from you with a stupid smile on his face you begin to think otherwise.

“What’s up with your face” You make vague motions towards him as Brian and Kurt continue their annoying moaning next to you.

“I really fancy Susan….”

“What?!” You blurt, mouth dropping open. ‘ _The absolute wanker!’_

“Since when?”

“This morning, I was standing really close to her and suddenly I felt….” You gape at him _‘_ _This morning?!’_

“You can’t be serious? ….Simon?” You sound utterly unconvinced.

“Her arse?”

“Excited! She’s lovely, I can’t believe I never saw it before, she’d just be my perfect girlfriend.” She sighs, dreamy expression on his face.

You’d heard Brian and Kurt talking about them, but it was another thing entirely coming straight out of Simon’s mouth. You could feel your stomach dropping all the way through the floor, that’s it then, Susan would start going out with Simon and any small chance you had would vanish forever. Swallowing and biting the inside of your cheek, you nod at him once before getting up and leaving the room, suddenly needing some fresh air.

You feel even worse when you get to the pub in the evening and find Susan and Simon missing, on a date apparently, a sick feeling rising in your stomach, you down your drink and decide to head home for an early night, not in the mood for any company.

 

You’re half asleep on the couch, when you hear the front door slam, burying your head under the covers, you try as hard as you can not to think about Susan and Simon, and hoping as hard as you can that she hadn’t brought him home, you hear mumbling from under your protective blanket, it doesn’t sound like Simon, you risk peeking out over the back of the couch, instantly regretting it when you spot Alec standing naked in the middle of the kitchen again, ducking back down behind the back of the couch.

“Tell him to be a bit more normal, I like him when he’s normal… Okay?” Alec’s going back towards Jenny’s room as Susan heads to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. She’s reaching for two glasses when Jenny comes around the corner.

“What did he do?”

“The usual, tried to get off with me, told me he fancied me, all that boring stuff…

“And you told him?”

“To leave me alone”

“So you really never thought you and Simon would be good together?” Jenny asks after a pause.

“I can’t believe you of all people would say that...” She lights a cigarette and takes a large gulp of wine, Jenny shrugs and head back to her room. You can hear Susan sigh before she pads over to where you were lying on the couch, you can feel it dip by your feet and a hand placed gently on your leg. “(Y/N)…. Are you awake?”

“Yeah” You rasp out, turning to look down at her, she looks a bit of a mess. “Everything alright?”

“No… I brought you wine” She places the glass down in front of you, You’ve already brushed your teeth, so the idea of wine isn’t appealing, but you lean over and take the glass anyway, gingerly taking a sip, it’s not great mixed with toothpaste but you drink it anyway, for Susan.

“What happened?” You sit up, pulling your legs under yourself, giving Susan room to sit down on the couch properly.

“Simon tried to kiss me, he fancies me apparently….” You gulp and look up at her.

“…And?” You manage to grind out, she looks at you with slightly watery eyes, and you feel your heart break.

“I just wish he’d never said anything, I can’t look at him the same now…. There’s no way I can move in with him.”

“….Why don’t you fancy him? Is it because he’s Simon, which is reason enough” You tease gently, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere in the room. “Or is it just because he’s your friend… Because if that’s the reason, you shouldn’t let that stop you from being happy, it wouldn’t ruin your friendship to be with him… you deserve to be loved” She stares up at you for a long moment, before taking another gulp of her wine.

“No…. No, it’s Simon, we’ve known each other since college, he’s like my brother or something, I just can’t see him like that…”

“Well… That’s okay then, I’m sure he wouldn’t throw away your friendship over a misunderstanding, as long as you could go back to being friends with him….” You reach over and rest you hand on her leg, she moves her free hand to sit on top of yours.

“There might have been another reason….”

“What’s that?” You watch as her thumb strokes the top of your hand gently, she staring down at your hands as well.

“I….” Her eyes raise to meet yours and she stares at you, before looking away quickly. “It’s nothing really…. Thanks for the chat, I should get to bed.” She rises off of the couch slowly, standing still for a moment, you think she might sit back down, but she eventually moves off and goes down to her room.

It’s nearly two hours later when you hear the buzzer for the main door, you haven’t slept a wink, laying on your back and staring blindly at the ceiling since Susan had left, you make no move to get up. Susan’s bedroom door creaks open and she pads softly to the door, opening it slowly, you can hear her talking quietly to Simon, only making out bits and pieces until you hear the door click shut again, and she sighs before heading down the hall to her room again, she stops just outside the archway to the kitchen and sitting room, possibly debating whether or not she should check if you’re still awake, she decides not to, opening her own door, before slipping in and closing it tightly behind her.

Screwing the palms of your hands against your eyes, you groan and roll over, you were going to have to do something about this before you both went mad….


	4. E.T Phone Home

“So you’re killing Carol, shagging Penny and marrying Claire?” Simon clarifies. You lean towards the table and tip your glass forward, just double checking you had in fact already finished it, you had. ‘Great my round I guess….’

“Why the fuck would you marry Claire?” Brian frowns, lifting his own glass at you, along with everyone else.

“Cause she earns more than me….” Sighing you crack your shoulders and get up heading towards the bar.

“Your turn…. Oi, do you want to play this or not?” Simon shouts at Jenny.

“Sorry, is it my round?” Pulling her face away from Alec for a split second before she turned back sucking the face off him again.

“Of the game yeah… Y/N’s getting the round” Hearing your name you raise your hand over your head without turning from the bar.

“How about, Bob, JP and me….” Kurt questions.

“Well, Bob obviously I’d kill…” Everyone agrees with her, you pull out some cash to pay for the round as the conversation goes on behind you. You’re just turning with half the drinks when you notice Jenny and Alec leaving. _‘No trouble guessing where they’re going.’_ You inwardly grumble.

“Could have said they were going before I went for the round….” You dump all the drinks on the table, one extra each in front of yourself and Susan. “Guess we’ll down these too then” Quirking the corner of your mouth as you slide it closer to her, she smiles at you before she glances around the make sure Jenny and Alec were out the door.

“Tell me I was never like that with Peter?” Throwing her eyes skyward.

“You were never like that with Peter” You raise an eyebrow, trying to gauge whether he was being sarcastic or not, you couldn’t really imagine Susan acting like that with a bloke… but then again you tried not to imagine anything of her with a bloke..

“Like what?”

“All over each other…. Being you know nauseating” Screwing her face up at the thought of it.

“Who’s nauseating?” Brian asks.

“Alec is and Jenny’s on her way….” Susan grumbles, raising her cigarette to her lips.

“It’s one of the rules of being in a relationship.” Kurt supplies, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“What is?” Brian frowns at him.

“Turning into a tosser.” He replies, blowing out a line of smoke.

“Unless you’re a tosser to start off with.” Simon smirks around his own cigarette.

“It was great when it was just me and Jenny.” Susan bemoans.

“Oh… Thanks for that Susan” You fake insult, bumping her with your shoulder. “Nice to know you appreciate my company.”

“You know that’s not what I mean… Besides Alec was already there when you moved in…” Resting her chin on her shoulder as she peered at you. “And anyway, you complain about it just as much as I do…” Shrugging you chuckle and nod your head.

“Maybe you’ve only got such an issue with it because you’re both not getting any…. And Jenny’s throwing it in your faces…” Simon provides, smirking.

“Fuck off…” He might have a point though. “How’re we getting home Susan?” Trying to quickly divert the conversation from that particular topic, you raise a brow at her.

“That’s it change the subject! ….You can borrow my bike if you like” He laughs, you and Susan share a look, before you both shrug and down the rest of your drinks.

“Come on then…. I’ll peddle first” You all get up and make your way out of the pub, the cold air and rain hits you right in the face, alcohol going straight to your head at the impact, making you feel suddenly giddy and lightheaded.

Simon wheels his bike out from behind a car. “Ladies….” He offers it out, waggling his eyebrows and you grab it pulling it over to you. Swinging your leg over, you stand forward over the bar to let Susan get on behind you.

“Hop on” You quirk a smile at her, over exaggerating a wink.

She waits a moment, her brows knitted together before she throws her own leg over, sitting back on the saddle as she tilts forwards and wraps her arms around your waist. Your breath hitches as she tightens her grip holding you close.

“Thanks Simon! See you tomorrow… If we don’t crash and die!” You yell back as you push off and start peddling, wobbling slightly for a few seconds before you get a rhythm.

After peddling for a while, foot only slipping from the peddle twice, resulting in Susan nearly squeezing you to death from the shock of being jolted forward, she reaches up and grabs your shoulder, stretching up to shout that she’d take over for a bit. You roll to a stop and drop forward off of the peddles, leaning over the handle bars, catching your breath as she slides off the back.

Swapping places you smother your grin against her shoulder as you lean forward and grip on to her waist as she starts moving, tongue caught between her teeth in concentration and effort, after swapping places again a couple more times, you somehow end up riding past the moon like E.T balancing on the handles bars, gripping them for dear life as your legs swing out in front of you, Susan leaning forward to rest her forehead against your back.

You’re both knackered and soaking and more than a little giddy by the time you get home, and you can’t help the grins and laughs you’re both carrying as you come in the door, it immediately falls off of Susan’s face though when she turns the corner, towel drying her hair and finds Jenny and Alec in each other’s laps on the couch. She looks back at you curling her lip as she sits down.

You hover by the door for a second, Susan had taken the armchair and you didn’t really want to squish in next to Jenny and Alec… or go all the way across the other end of the room, so you hesitate slightly before you carefully perch yourself on the arm of Susan’s chair.

“Mind if we…. Watch telly?” They pay her no attention, completely engrossed in each other. She tucks her damp hair behind her ear, pressing her lips into an annoyed line. It was only a few moments before she clicked it off again, leaning back heavily in the chair, pressing her head against your side and sighing, turning to look up at you clearly disgruntled. “Well…. Don‘t know about you…. But I’m knackered… Goodnight” Falling into the chair behind her as she leans to get up, you quickly grab hold of her arm.

“… Can I come with you…? They’re kinda on where I sleep” She nods half-heartedly and pads off towards her room, you roll out of the armchair and follow after her quickly, leaving Jenny and Alec on the couch.

Clicking the door shut behind you, you turn to find Susan standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest, annoyed look on her face. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t drive you fucking insane”

“You know I think it’s annoying, but it’s her flat Susan, not much we can do about it” She sighs in resignation.

“Fine… You’re right, whatever.” You frown at her change of tone, watching as she shuffled about the room getting reading for bed, grabbing pyjamas and heading for the bathroom.

Sighing you throw off your clothes, pulling on your own night clothes, following after Susan to go brush your teeth, she just coming out of the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas when you pass her, dejected look on her face, it breaks your heart to see her unhappy. By the time you’re back in the bedroom, she’s already in bed, covers pulled up around her shoulders, you slide in next to her and lean over, touching her shoulder lightly.

“Are you okay?” She hums from beneath the covers. Taking a deep breath, you look down at her for a long moment, before you stroke the hair out of her face. “…. It’ll sort itself out…. Eventually” She huffs and reaches over to flick off the light, groaning loudly into her pillow as the sounds of Jenny and Alec begin to float up from the lounge. ‘ _Ugh…. I’m never sleeping on that couch again._ ’ Flopping back against the pillows.

**Monday ~**

The alarm blares from the bed side table and you once again wake to find yourself tangled up with Susan, sleep fogged brain taking a moment to realise that it was in fact the alarm that woken you up…. And it would have woken Susan up as well, ‘Shit…’ Your heart starts pounding as you feel her tense against you, obviously only just realising you were curled around her, arm woven around her waist and legs entwined together. You risk a glance up at her and catch her looking down at you, confused if not slightly amused frown creasing her forehead. Slipping away from her to the cold side of the bed, you throw her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry…. I’m a cuddler…. Probably should have mentioned that” She puffs out a laugh, running her hand through her sleep tussled hair.

“S’okay….” She’s quiet for a long moment. “It was quite nice actually…. I haven’t been held in ages” She murmurs, more to herself than to you.

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she stretches and climbs out of the bed.

“I’m gonna grab a shower….” Susan turns and pads out the door shuffling her feet.

Yawning you fall back against the pillows, Jenny and Alec having kept you both awake most of the night. You must have drifted off again, because you’re still lying there when Susan comes back in, wet hair dripping down her bare shoulders as she throws her hair towel at you, jolting you awake.

  
“Oh shit! …. What time is it?” Bolting out of the bed, checking the clock, you had about twenty-five minutes to get showered, dressed, eat something and gather all the crap you needed for school. “Ah fuck” Susan’s watching you with an amused look as you rush around gathering things.

  
“I’ll have some toast ready for you, if you like” She suggests helpfully, while she pulls out clothes deciding what to wear for the day, eventually picking a white top with a black blazer and trousers.

“Yes, thank you!” You call out as you jog down to the bathroom, practically diving into the shower.

  
You’re scrubbing your own hair with a towel as you walk into the kitchen, stomach growling audibly when you smell the toast and coffee. Susan slides a plate of already buttered and jammed toast towards you, grabbing a slice as you go about collecting various copies and textbooks you’d left strewn around the lounge, purposely avoiding the couch, looking at in in disdain.

Dumping the books on the table, you grab the other slice of toast and the cup of coffee that had also appeared in front of you, smiling gratefully up at Susan, who was leaning against the counter finishing off her own slice of toast.

“…. I’m never sleeping on that coach again… I think they stayed there all night” You grumble, she snorts, before she moves over leaning across the table.

“Where are you going to sleep then? …. Or have you already decided your commandeering half of my bed” Eyebrows raised as she tilts her head up at you, corner of her mouth quirking slightly.

“I… Fuck off Susan… You can’t expect me to sleep there knowing what they did on it… I could have my face right here Alec’s bare arse was” Blushing slightly as you whine back at her. She laughs at you, before nodding.

“Fine, you can pay extra rent” She teases. “Come on… We’re late as it is, and Jenny’s not coming in today…”

“Why… Is she sick?”

“That’s what I said… No, she’s just bunking off…. To spend the day shagging Alec” Lips curling into an annoyed expression. There’s noise from down the hall, so you turn stuffing your books, into your bag.

“You can tell me all about it in the car, come on” She grabs her things and her cars keys and follows you down the hall to the door already starting into an annoyed tirade.

By the time you’re pulling into the school, Susan’s worked herself up into an annoyed rage, you can feel it burning off of her. She practically knocks Simon unconscious as she throws her door open, knocking him off his bike. You actually feel a little sorry for him.

“They’ve been talking about me! About how I’m feeling all the time.”

“And you talk about them all the time…” Simon retorts from his place sprawled across the pavement.

“You do a bit…” Agreeing with Simon for once.

“I don’t know why you’re agreeing with him…. They probably have whole debates about you as well… About the both of us… Together even….” She huffs. “….And at least I don’t try to analyse them… I just…” She pauses. Swinging your bag over your shoulder you fall into step next to her. You’d heard it all in the car already.

“Slag them off.” He mutters as he picks himself and his bike off the ground, rolling it towards the bike shed.

You join up with Brian and Kurt on the way in. “You’d think we were invisible the way they were groping each other.” She seethes.

“You should’ve joined in.” Kurt supplies, Susan pulls a face at him and you bark out a laugh.

“We’ll do that next time Kurt, thank you” Completely insincere, you reach down and shuffle through your bag, pulling out your class schedule and double checking your morning classes, Form 11 Biology, lovely.

Brian winds on about JP bringing home boys but you don’t pay much attention, lifting your head briefly to thank Susan for holding the staff room door open for you, heading straight for the lockers to sort your books as she heads for the coffee machine, when you join her she slides a cup towards you, now a familiar routine.

Picking it up and taking a sip you lean back against the table, turning to watch Susan and Simon. You all jump and whirl around, slamming back into various filing cabinets as clapping erupts from the door and Claire strides in with an annoyed look darkening her face. Grabbing a cloth, you dab at the tea that had ended up more on your sleeve than in your cup, throwing a look at Susan, who was clutching a stack of copies to her chest.

“Morning everyone, just one announcement today, Ms Paige is off sick, a cover plan’s been drawn up, which I would like the relevant staff to take on board, I’m afraid we’re under strength at the moment so it’s going to be all hands on deck, Any questions?” She barks. Kurt and Brian flop to the floor dramatically behind her, you choke back a laugh at their antics.

“Looks good to me” Penny smiles vacantly.

“Excellent!”

“…Shit” Simon looks down at the schedule, you pat him on the back consolingly.

“Still prefer the new Jenny?” Susan smirks and circles around Simon.

“Susan!” Susan flinches at being caught by Claire. “Jenny’s food poisoning, is it very bad?” Her face pales at the question, clearly not enthused with the idea of lying.

“Uh…. She certainly didn’t get much sleep, I could hear her all night…. Both ends I think” You break down laughing from your place by the boiler, earning yourself an ice cold glare from Susan and Claire.

“Something amiss with Susan’s statement, (Y/N)?” Claire arches a brow, eyes boring into you. Choking at being suddenly dragged into the firing line, you shake your head quickly.

“No… No not at all…. She was certainly quite vocal about it….” Gaze directed down at your cup, straining to hold back a grin, under Claire’s scrutiny.

Falling down into the chair next to Susan, you throw your head against her shoulder, still choking back a laugh. “Both ends? …. Seriously Susan…. _That’s_ what you went with…Bloody hell.” She glares at you again, thumping you in the shoulder, laugh cutting off abruptly you wince and rub at the spot. “…. Ow”

“I should say something to Jenny… We should… About how we feel about Alec” She looks at you pointedly, as you screw up your face, not liking the idea.

“You know her better…” you moan.

“We both live there” She points out. “We both have a problem with it”

“Of course you should” Brian nods. “Whenever me and Kurt have a problem we sit down and talk about it.

“No we don’t”

“Yeah, like that business with you duvet…”

“What business?”

“When it started to stink I got you to do something about it.” You grimace at the thought of that awful duvet.

“I don’t remember that.”

“You took it down the cleaners.”

“No I didn’t” The bell ringing thankfully interrupts them. You get up and head for your classes, looking forward to teaching teenagers about reproduction. You let out a heavy sigh.

 

You’ve got your head slumped against the pub table, banging headache after a day full of dealing with snickering, back talking little shits. Groaning as the table wobbles, when Simon goes to get up.

“I’m off, do you want a backy?” Stubbing out his cigarette.

“Please don’t make me go home” Susan moans, dropping her own head down next to yours for a moment.

“Why not? Can’t you deal with a happy couple? Does it make you feel like you haven’t got a life and nobody loves you.” Lifting your head to glare at him for a moment, before dropping it back against the table with an audible thump.

“Yes Simon, it makes me feel exactly like you….” She bites back at him, as she places a hand softly between your shoulder blades.

“If you’ve got such a problem why don’t you talk to Jenny?”

“Hello Jenny, any chance you could chuck your boyfriend so I can get a good night’s sleep? Yeah that would go down very well…” She mocks, making you snort against the table, Susan was in a fucking sarcastic mood.

“Fuck it then I was only trying to help”

“Well you didn’t” She drawls out.

“You can stay at ours” You lift your head at Brian’s suggestion.

“Can I?” You, Susan and Simon all ask together.

“No Chance” Aimed at Simon.

“Full up mate” Also aimed at Simon, laughing at his expression, you down the rest of your drink and drop you head back down on the table again, feeling Susan rub slow circles on your back, humming.

“Come on then”

“Maybe I’ll just stay here… Sleep on the table…. Pretty sure I vowed to myself I wouldn’t sleep in that flat again…” You gripe, bad memories suddenly floating to the forefront of your mind, through the headache and beer induced fog.

“Get up” She tucks her hands under your arms, hauling you up, hooking an arm under your shoulder and around your waist, inadvertently tickling you.

“Alright! Ger’off.” Squealing slightly as you wriggle out of her grasp.

 

When you get back to the flat JP and Vince are already there, after a few awkward introductions in the kitchen, you and Susan are dragged into Brian’s room.

“They’re gonna have sex” Brian exclaims in a hushed voice.

“Oh! Do you think so?” Susan fakes shock and you snicker, ‘Poor idiotic boys’

“It’s a fucking nightmare.” Kurt whines.

“But I thought you loved having people stay…” Susan mocks.

“Not when they’re shagging outside my bed room.”

“I thought that would be right up your street Kurt” You huff out, as you drop down onto Brian’s bed next to Susan.

She nudges you, turning to her you share a look before she states resolutely. “We’ll go in your room, we’re used to noisy neighbours” Exaggerating the end of her sentence.

“Susan…. His room is disgusting” She elbows you. “Ow….Fine”

Kurt perks up at that. “You’re going to share a bed… The two of you, together… Maybe I will stay in my room” You blanch at his enthusiasm, you don’t mention that it won’t be the first time.

“Fuck off Kurt”

It’s not long before you’re both on the edge of your rope, the incessant squeaking, nearly worse than Jenny’s Hee-Hawing. Susan lets out a deep sigh, before she rolls over and nudges you.

“I’m going to Brian’s room…. I can’t stay here, the noise and all of Kurt’s disgusting things…”

“What are you going to do? Climb into bed with Brian and Kurt?” You ask incredulously, refraining from an _‘I told you so_ ’.

“It’s better than this” She moves to get up, inching towards the door, borrowed shirt just barely covering the tops of her thighs, mouth going dry as you stare up at her in the dim light, frown creasing across your brow.

“You can’t be serious…” Getting up to follow her, tugging down your own borrowed shirt, inching out the door and sneaking past JP and his conquest. “Susan! …. Wait up” You whisper harshly.

“Brian… Can we sleep here as well?” Susan nudges Brian awake, you shift awkwardly behind her.

“Here… In this bed?” He frowns whilst a grin breaks out across Kurt’s face, you nod begrudgingly. You watch as she slides into the middle of the bed, feet up by the boy’s heads.

“… Maybe I’ll sleep on the floor…” You look around for a space amongst all of Brian’s junk. “…. Or go back to Kurt’s room” You cringe, It was bad enough with Susan, it would be unbearable without her.

“Get in here, I’ll turn over, you can fit in behind me… Come on.” She motions for you, Kurt’s practically gaping at you both.

“Next to Kurt….?” Sighing heavily, she throws you a pointed look.

Grumbling you squeeze in between Kurt and Susan, shuffling right up against her back trying to put space between yourself and Kurt. Throwing your arm around her to pull yourself closer, tucking your bare legs up behind her own bare warm skin. It would have been lovely if you weren’t also in a bed with the boys. Kurt and Brian going a bit slack-jawed as they peer down at you both, looking between you and each other.

“…. Girls don’t mind doing that?” Kurt asks awed. “Sleeping together?”

“….No, Stop staring” Shuffling slightly again, sighing as you press your hips tightly against her backside and breasts against her back. She hums quietly for a moment. You’re thrown out of the moment by Kurt making a weird noise, burying your head against her shoulder you try not to think about it.

After a couple of minutes with no change and a few more odd noises. “She said stop staring Kurt.” Susan grumbles. “And for god’s sake…. Shut up”

After a pause, he focuses his attention again. “Did you notice what they were doing when you came through?”

“Funnily enough I didn’t stop to watch” Susan quips.

“Is this what it’s like at your place, having to listen to sex all night?”

“It’s not just the night, its every evening, every morning, and all day at the weekends.”

“Bathrooms always taken, Can’t watch the telly when you want to…. and say goodbye to your fruit and veg” The boys frown at the last bit so she continues. “…Sex toys… If it’s not over ripe it’s up for grabs” You scoff against her and the boys make disgusted noises.

“I feel a bit trapped”

“Get used to it” You mumble against the back of Susan’s neck. Kurt and Brian sighing heavily from the top of the bed. It takes you all a long time to fall asleep.

**Tuesday ~**

You all shuffle out into the kitchen in the morning, looking a bit worse for wear, both you and Susan in the same clothes as you had on yesterday, like some weird walk of shame.

You’ve got your hands clenched against your ears in the back of the car, a raging headache already starting from lack of sleep and the awful singing coming from the front of the car, Susan’s got an agonised expression etched across her face, her own fingers pressed tightly against her forehead. ‘How can they be so fucking cheerful, this early in the morning?’

Slamming the car door behind you, you practically run for the staff room, gasping for a cup of coffee and possibly some painkillers…

You’re both sitting across from the boiler, nursing your cups and glaring at Jenny as she talks to Simon and Claire, half tempted to throw her under the bus. Turning to Susan and sipping your coffee quietly, still easing off the headache.

“I bet Claire wouldn’t be as forgiving if we just took a day off to stay at home shagging…” Grumbling over the rim of you cup, she turns her head and looks at you strangely. “…. I didn’t mean together… With other people, obviously”

“….Obviously” Mouth twitching slightly. “Well…. Saint Jenny can do what she likes… She better not make a habit of it though… What if she plans on doing this every week?” Brows furrowing as she sips her own coffee.

Humming, you finish your coffee and rise taking it over to the sink and rinsing your mug quickly, grabbing your lesson plan folder as you walk back over to Susan. “I’ve got a meeting with a few of the other science teachers… Apparently we’re getting some new experiments added to the course work” She nods up at you, thoughtful expression ghosting across her face. “Won’t be back before the bell…. Try and think about something else besides Jenny?” Patting her on the head before you make for the door, glancing back over your shoulder you can see her scowling at you, smiling you keep walking down the corridor.

 

Walking back into the staff room, you immediately catch sight of Susan and Liz, bunch of flowers between them. Waltzing over you tease at Susan. “Oh, are those for me? So sweet Susan.” Swinging round to throw your arm across her shoulder.

“…. Ten… It’s ten now” Liz dramatically rolls her eyes, you glance at her perplexed for a moment before you turn back to Susan.

“Jenny?” You guess, leaning back against the counter.

“Mhmm” Rolling a polo around her mouth, tapping an envelope against her fingers.

“Alec?” You motion to the card.

“There’s no name… Just half a dozen kisses” Liz provides, clearly having already opened the card, a knowing expression lighting up her face.

Glancing about quickly, Susan looks down at the envelope, before sliding it open. “Friday night seven thirty, dinner at Burto’s, red dress, no knickers…” Mumbling slightly around the polo, lips curling back in a mildly disgusted expression. “He’s very concise…”

“Christ… It’s like something out of a kinky novel…” You laugh, peering over her shoulder.

“Is that what you’d call it, I’d say over bearing” Liz takes the flowers back.

“….Maybe you’re right” You can see the cogs turning in Susan’s head, she was obviously up to something, you weren’t sure if you wanted to know or not….

“Are those for me?” Jenny walks by, looking hopeful.

“Ah, Yes” Liz says before handing over the bouquet, clearly thankful that would be the last time someone would say that to her today.

“Lovely, no card?” Jenny asks as she searches amongst the flowers.

“….No” You all answer in unison. Susan walks off with Jenny to help her get a vase, thrusting the envelope into your hands, eyes following her as she goes, only turning back to Liz when she starts talking to you conspiratorially.

“You’re not planning on sending Susan any notes like that are you…? Not sure I’d enjoy reading those” You gawp at her slightly, feeling a blush rise under your collar.

“No…. I don’t know why you… It wouldn’t be any of your bloody business anyway.” Snapping somewhat as you throw Jenny’s note back at her. Grumbling ‘ _Nosey fucker’_ under your breath as you walk away.

“I heard that” Liz calls after you.

 

You’re shovelling the awful cafeteria food around your plate when Susan and Jenny plonk down on the other side of the table.

“How about a drink later?” Susan widens her eyes, trying to prove a point, must have something to do with whatever she was coming up with earlier, you think.

“Sure” Jenny replies oblivious.

“You want to check with Alec?” Susan prods, making eye contact with you, throwing her eyes back to Jenny.

“No he’s staying up in London” You lift your head at that.

“… Is he? For how long”

“Not long… You sound strangely enthusiastic about it…” Jenny eyes you carefully.

“No… Just showing interest” You shrug, glancing over at Susan. “So pub, sounds like a plan….”

 

You watch Susan from across the table at the pub, she’s had a few more drinks than she usually does, and is looking decidedly tipsy… You’re not far behind her but it doesn’t stop you creasing your brow in worry, wondering if you should prompt her to slow down.

“Okay who’s this…? Three years at Loughborough and I still can’t spell physiotherapy” Kurt starts.

“Is that me?” Brian sounds offended.

“Is that me? Course it is…” Kurt mocks, clearly irking Brian.

“Okay who’s this then, we’ve ran out of tissues ‘cause I’ve been wanking all night” Brain makes his voice all nasally. You let out a disgusted noise, knowing all too well how true it was.

“Ugh, Brian do you have to” Screwing your face up in disgust, Susan doing the same from the opposite side of the table.

“Nothing like me” Kurt defends.

“You know it was you” Brian snaps back, sighing, you roll your eyes at their bickering.

“Who’s this? Don’t cry Penny, just put your head on my shoulder and your hand there… That’s it just a bit lower” Simon mimics, pulling an erotic face.

“Why does everyone have to do me?” Brian whines.

“…It was Bob” Simon adds, taking a sip of his drink.

“Not bad, you do someone, not me….” Brian motions to Susan, you glance at her, biting your lip and briefly hoping she doesn’t say something stupid…. She does.

“Alright…. Look at my massive cock, I’m a new man, I’m in touch with my feminine side, I’m a sex god….” You cringe and cover your face with your hand, glancing to check Jenny’s reaction… Not impressed.

“It’s Alec” Simon answers quickly, trying to get her to shut up.

“I’m a control freak.” Throwing your leg out you kick her under the table, she keeps going anyway.

“Yeah we get it.”

“I’m a big fucking tosser” Laughing to herself as she throws her head to the side eyes going from Simon to you, obviously expecting you to laugh with her, while everyone else looks a bit uncomfortable.

“…. Home time…. I think….. Come on Susan” You get up and head around to her, she struggles a bit, knocking your hand away, before she reaches over to down the rest of her drink, only then acquiescing and getting up, Jenny moving to get up as well, annoyed look on her face.

 

“How about another drink?” Susan enthuses as Jenny unlocks the front door. “I’ll see what’s in the fridge” She goes to turn only to see Alec, expression dropping completely.

“What’re you doing here?” Jenny moves towards him, as you step up next to Susan, glancing down at her, she looks rightly fed up and as if she’s quickly beginning to sober.

“I got the last train after all” He smiles and you pull a face as Jenny leans up to hook herself around him as they start kissing, backing into the lounge again.

“…. Still want that drink Susan…?” You sigh as you both shuffle into the kitchen, you pull open the fridge, there’s not much on offer except a bottle of white wine, so you grab it along with two glasses, filling them heartily before you slide it across to Susan. It’s not really late enough to think of sleeping, you’d come home earlier than usual, thanks to Susan’s outburst ruining the mood. “Telly?”

“I’m not sure I want to go in there” She grumbles, glancing over at Jenny and Alec once again situated on your supposed bed.

“….They’ll go to bed soon, besides, I’m not tired yet and there’s supposed to be a good documentary on…” She huffs quietly before sliding out of the kitchen stool and padding into the lounge, you follow behind her quietly, Jenny and Alec pay you no mind, already completely absorbed in themselves. Susan really doesn’t seem in the mood to deal with them, as soon as she’s sat down, she’s moving to get up again.

Grabbing her glass you place it on the side table with your own, and reach across for the remote, you’re not planning on letting her go to bed early to brood, last thing she needs is to stew over this anymore. You slide down on to the arm of her chair again, flicking the channels to find the one you want, it’s not five minutes before she sighs heavily and looks up at you.

“I can’t … I really can’t, I’m going to bed.” She whines, face crumpling.

Maybe it’s the beer, or the absolutely fed up look on Susan’s face… Or maybe you’ve just had enough of everything, tip toeing around Susan, Jenny throwing her happiness in your face, the boys constantly going on about sex… But mostly you think, it’s Susan… Just Susan. Either way, something pushed you into action, impulsive, possibly drunken, totally stupid action, but fuck did it feel good.

“Two can play at that game…”

You press a hand onto her shoulder, stopping her from getting up, she peers up at you clearly confused and annoyed since she obviously wanted to get out of whatever room they were occupying. “Susan…” You look at her with a burning gaze, before you slowly slide from the arm of the chair, across her lap, thighs on either sides of her hips, her eyes widen as she looks up at you.

“…You can say no…” You whisper as your head tips down slowly, you hear no response as she sits still and ridged beneath you, you pause a breath away from her lips and glance up at her through your lashes, she’s staring directly at you, seemingly dazed but she hasn’t push you off so you inch forward and ghost your lips over hers, pressing against her gently when she still doesn’t move.

As you seal your lips gently over her own, she twitches and seems to come out of her shock, reaching forward suddenly to grab a fistful of fabric gathered at your waist pulling you closer, pressing her mouth tightly against yours. Humming quietly you raise your hands to her face gently, smoothing your thumb over her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed and she reaches to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over your bottom lip, gasping and granting her access, the kiss quickly becomes heated as she runs her tongue over your own, exploring every inch of your mouth, she tastes like Scotch and Polos, it’s a strange combination but you find it utterly addictive, not able to get enough of her.

You can feel her hands inching up your sides, running over your ribs and caressing just under your bra, her right hand keeps going, bunching in the hair gathered at the base of your neck, pulling you impossibly deeper into the kiss, you moan lightly as she tugs on your hair. Catching her lower lip between your teeth you pull back slightly to look at her, her face is flushed, her eyes are still closed and she’s breathing heavily. You vaguely recognise the sounds of someone shuffling behind you, as you lean back to capture her mouth again, she lets out a deep moan as you gently rake your nails against the side of her neck, hips pitching up beneath you.

“Susan?”

“(Y/N)?”

You’re much too caught up in the breathy sounds and moans passing from between your lips and the feel of roaming hands to notice Jenny, It’s not until she all but shouts that you pull apart, eyes glazed and completely dazed and panting.

“Susan! …. What ….” Turning slightly in Susan’s lap you look back at Jenny, she’s got a completely bewildered look on her face, Alec doesn’t look as surprised, just slightly miffed that his own session with Jenny had been interrupted.

“What’s wrong Jenny? ….Can’t take your own medicine?” You smirk, more confident than you currently feel, pushing out of Susan’s lap, grabbing her arm and hauling her up after you, on slightly shaky legs. “Hope we don’t keep you both awake all night…” You stick out your bottom lip and crease your brow, before you move forward tugging Susan behind you, she hasn’t said a word but follows you easily enough.

 

Closing the bedroom door behind you and leaning against it, your eyes settle on Susan who’s standing still in the middle of the room, panicking slightly and trying to back track, you reach out to her.

“….That worked, see …. That was my plan all along, show them what it’s like…. Now we just … Bang on the wall or something and pretend… Uh…. Yeah” No it wasn’t, Liar.

“…. Are you okay? Shit, Susan, I’m sorry, I should have known not too, especially after you told Simon to fuck off…. We’re friends I get it… Shit …. Just too much to drink.” Even though you know you’re far from drunk, at worst you’re angling on tipsy. You worry your bottom lip between your teeth, watching her carefully, she seems in deep thought for a moment before she takes one long stride towards you, pushing you up against the door.

“That other reason? ….Why I told Simon to leave me alone? Besides the fact I don’t fancy him….At all” Her voice is deep and husky and you think if you hadn’t been pressed against the door just then, you would have ended up on the floor. “You (Y/N), I fucking wished it was you, so shut up and kiss me…. _Please_ ”

Susan licked her lip before dragging it through her teeth, dark eyes moving over every inch of your face before she moved forward again and pressed her lips against yours, kissing you hotly, hands running up into your hair again, nails gently scraping against your scalp, you couldn’t help the deep moan that rumbled up from your chest. She tips back briefly resting her forehead against yours, breath hot against your lips.

“Maybe the reason I’m so pissed off with Jenny…. Is because she gets to have Alec, and I see her being in love and happy and I’m just envious…. Because I want that… Not Alec… Not with Alec… Or Simon… Or anyone else…. With you and… I thought… Fuck knows what I thought” Finally applying her psychology to herself, she sighs before capturing your lips again, humming against you, tongue dancing against your own.

Your own hands grip tightly at her waist pulling her body flush against you, groaning as you press your hips together, you can feel heat pooling low in your stomach as she drags her lips away from your mouth, trailing them over your jaw and down to your neck, where she latches on to your pulse point, humming happily, hands flying up to her head as you gasp loudly.

“Fuck, Susan….. Susan, I want that too, you… I want you so much, you have no idea, b-but” You stutter slightly as you feel her pause but she doesn’t move away from your neck, hot breath tickling your skin. “Are you sure? …. I just….” Praying it’s not the alcohol talking.

She pulls back slightly and looks directly into your eyes, leaning forward to kiss you gently. “Yes, there’s no fucking way I’m stopping, I haven’t felt this good in years.” You blush brightly, nodding sharply as she dips back to your neck, running a trail from your collar bone to the bottom of your ear where she pauses and murmurs huskily. “Let’s show Jenny what being loud really sounds like” She smirks before dipping back to continue kissing and licking a trail down your neck. ‘That was probably the alcohol talking’ You think as your head thumps back against the door, fingers gripping into the short hair at the back of her neck, she moans and nips at your collar bone.

“Come on…” Pulling back, she steps backwards slowly toward the bed, catching you by the wrist, you don’t have to be told twice, catching up with her when the beck of her knees hits the mattress and pushing her down onto the plush duvet, crawling across to straddle her again, running your hands up her sides, you reach down to kiss her heatedly, tongue pressing into her mouth again and your hands slide up to her breasts, sweeping over them teasingly, she moans and grabs the back of your head again, pulling you down hard against her, arching her back to press her chest against you, trapping your hands between your bodies.

Your head is spinning and you’re not sure if it’s from the alcohol or Susan, probably Susan. Shifting slightly, your fingers trail up between your bodies to find the buttons of her blazer, slowly popping them open and pushing it back against her shoulders, hands gliding down to push up the material of her top, bunching it above her bra, hands immediately smoothing over the newly exposed skin beneath, trailing over soft curves until they arrived back at her chest, inching delicately over simple black lace.

Tearing yourself away from her lips you trail your mouth down across her neck stopping to place heated kisses along the way, over her clavicle and down to the swell of her breasts, only moving away briefly to avoid her t-shirt, you place hot open mouthed kisses over the supple flesh not obstructed by her bra or shirt, sucking and nipping at her lightly, glancing up you see her head thrown back against the pillows, all flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair, ‘ _She’s fucking gorgeous_ ’. Giving her one sharp nip to the top of her breast, she gasps and looks down at you.

“Off” Raising your hands to begin tugging her blazer off her shoulders, she takes the hint and sits up for a moment, tearing her arms out of the sleeves and throwing it down on the floor beside the bed, before reaching back for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head, dropping it off the side of the bed as well.

You smooth your hands down her arms and back up again, before leaning forward to kiss her soundly, hands winding behind her to undo the hooks of her bra, catching it and drawing it away from her. Releasing her from the kiss you follow the path down her neck again, her skin is flushed as you leave a wet trail in your wake, pausing when you reach the top of her chest, raking your eyes over her form, full round breasts, soft pink nipples hardening under your gaze, licking your lips you glance up at her before you press her back down on to the bed again, lips seeking out one of her nipples, running your tongue over it, latching on and suckling gently before laving it with more attention, it’s quickly becoming a stiff peak as Susan writhes and quietly moans above you. Kissing a path to her other breast you shower it with just as much attention, hand finding the one you’d just abandoned to continue squeezing and caressing it.

Susan’s hands are running up your back and over your shoulders, reminding you that you’re still fully clothed, pausing for a moment you lean back and quickly shed your top layers of clothing, when you lean back down, capturing Susan’s lips between you own, you’re blissfully skin to skin, You both let out low moans at the sensation, her hands continued to run paths up and down the smooth skin of your back, nails scratching lightly as she does. You spend long moments kissing each other deeply, revelling in the feel of each other. Reaching up on your elbows for a moment, breasts pressing together as you look down at her, smiling,

“You’re beautiful, I hope you know that” She scoffs at you lightly, obviously not used to hearing it, frowning you dip down to kiss her again quickly. “You really are, I’ll tell you every day, if you let me” She swallows, looking to the side quickly, before she focus back on you again, leaning up to capture your lips in a searing kiss.

“I’d like that” She breathes out between kisses, before she quickly raises a leg by your hip and uses the momentum to flip you onto your back, you let out a breathless laugh as you look up at her, dark eyes sparkling down at you.

She sits back straddling your hips and you can feel her heat against you, you grind up against her helplessly as she slides her hands down your neck and shoulders before softly cupping your breasts, arching your back to press in to her hands more, she swipes her thumbs over your already erect nipples, reaching down to roll one with her tongue, moaning against your chest, before she moves across to the other, nipping it gently before she dips her head further pressing kisses down over your abdomen, shifting to give herself room, she looks up at you with large dark eyes and her fingers catch your belt.

Moaning at the sight of her, throwing your head back and shifting your hips the help her work the jeans down over your thighs, before she sits back and pulls them completely off your legs, taking a moment to let her eyes run up over your shins, to your thighs and embarrassingly plain, boy short style knickers, she doesn’t pay too much attention though, more interested in inspecting every inch of the soft skin she’d uncovered, hands and fingers lightly following the path her eyes had taken, your skin tingles and heats under her fingers, by the time they’re resting at your hips, you’re practically writhing under her. She looks up at you with an annoyingly smug but completely captivating smile playing at her lips, as her fingers hook under the band of your knickers, leaning over to nip at your hip bone as she drags them down over your legs, throwing them in them same unseen direction as your jeans.

Susan blazes a trail of kisses and occasional nips back up to your mouth, stopping to lick and tease at your breasts on the way, nipping along your jaw, before catching your kiss swollen lower lip with her teeth and tugging it gently, sweeping her tongue along it after she releases it, pressing into your mouth again as her hand trails feather light touches against the inside of your thigh.

Groaning and raising your hips off the bed, urging her to touch you when her fingers remain teasingly just out of reach, smiling into the kiss she inches her fingers forward, gently pressing them into your folds, moaning into your mouth as she feels the wet heat waiting there for her. Her fingers sweep up to circle around your clit in a delicious motion that quickly has you rocking your hips against her as she swallows your moans and whimpers.

After agonising minutes of her swirling her fingers around and over your clit, pressing firmly into your heated flesh, bringing you close to the edge but not enough to tip you over, you tear your mouth away from her, throwing you head back, letting out a rattled moan as you beg her.

“Susan… Fuck, please….”

Rocking your hips hard against her, her head dips down to kiss against your neck and chest again as you feel her fingers moving steadily closer to your entrance, she presses two fingers against you, pushing in slowly and curling it up against your walls, as her thumb continues the steady pressure on you clit, swiping across it as she draws her fingers out to the edge before pushing back into you, rocking her own hips as momentum.

It doesn’t take long before the steady rhythm has you practically mewling and panting under her, clutching her shoulders tightly, nails digging against her flesh as you feel the tight coil of heat building in your belly, tension mounting behind your navel, until she curls her fingers again, pressing down firmly on your clit and suckling a nipple into her mouth, the tension snaps, back arching off the bed as your thighs clamp down tightly around her hips holding her in place, your muscles contracting around her fingers.

“Oh gods Susan!” You let out a long low guttural moan as you feel the built up pressure leaving your body, taking deep breaths as you relax and she gently removes her fingers, you watch her through heavy lidded eyes as she sits back, bringing her fingers to her mouth and slowly sucking them clean as she looks over your still panting body, You can’t help the moan at the sight of her, lifting your hand to beckon her down to you, she slides up along your body meeting you for a kiss, letting you taste yourself on her tongue.

“Mhmm, that was alright wasn’t it” Self-confident smile on her lips, even though her eyes betray her inner worries at her inadequacy.

“Better than alright, Fucking fantastic” Grinning back at her, the smile finally reaching her eyes, she hummed in agreement, running her hands over your front absentmindedly, Stretching, you add.

“I think…. I remember we’re supposed to be giving Jenny a taste of her own medicine… Let’s see how much noise you can make” Roguish smile curling your lips as you catch your tongue between your teeth, pushing her down onto her back. She goes crimson at the thought, ‘I knew she was the repressed type’ Biting her lip and peering up at you.

“I’m not usually…. It’s not something I usually do” Getting a challenging spark in your eyes, you lean down and husk into her ear, hands running up her sides and massaging her breasts.

“We’ll see about that” She lets out a deep sigh as she settles back relaxing, you kiss her softly, once, twice before you move down to her breasts again, she lets out a gasp that turns into a quiet moan as you circle your tongue around almost painfully erect nipples, right hand moving to knead and tease her currently neglected breast. Her hands run up and knot in your hair again, holding you tight to her chest.

You continue kissing, sucking and kneading her breasts until she’s practically breathless with want, thighs sliding together trying to give herself any semblance of relief. You move your hands down to press against her hips, holding her still against the bed as you languidly kiss your way down her stomach, enjoying the softness and warmth of her skin, nipping gently at the dip of her waist.

“(Y/N) …. I’ll bloody scream in frustration if you don’t fuck me now” She all but whimpers, you feel yourself getting aroused again at the sound of her voice, moaning against her stomach, you flick open the buttons of her trousers and yank them down roughly, pulling them off and throwing them behind you, another strangled moan passing your lips as you look down at her in nothing but a pair of black lacy knickers, all flushed skin, dark eyes, kiss swollen lips and wild hair.

You lean forward to kiss the soft skin of her stomach again, keenly aware you can smell her arousal, quickly hooking your fingers under the lace, you slide it down her legs to join the rest of your clothes, running your hands back up her thighs, through the patch of her damp curls, you swirl your fingers around, gathering her wetness before you smoothly slide two fingers into her. Susan arches slightly off the bed, letting out a gasp at the sudden intrusion and then a long, low moan.

“Hmm, I think you can do better” You tease as you curl your fingers stroking against her soft, hot inner walls, placing one last kiss on her stomach you lean down to latch on to her clit with your mouth, suckling gently and swirling your tongue around it. The hand knotted in your hair, grips suddenly pulling a little too hard as her moans begin to get increasingly louder.

You get a steady pace until she’s hanging on the edge, one hand gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles and she relentlessly rocks her hips against you. Releasing her clit with a gentle kiss, you ease you motions until she’s comes back down from the edge slightly, holding her just close to breaking as long as you can, before her grip tightens painfully in your hair and she begs you for release, nearly screaming with need.

“Ah… Would… You get…. A-a fucking… Move o-on… Please” She grinds out breathlessly.

“So demanding” You tease, smirking you lower your mouth to her clit again, suckling on it firmly as you pick up speed and rhythm with your fingers again, matching the rocking of her hips, until it pitches into an erratic unsteady rhythm, hands pulling your mouth impossibly closer to her as her back arches off the bed, thighs clapping down around your head as she throws her head back, screwing her eyes shut and letting out a string of swears and a loud echoing moan, you think you’ve never heard anything sexier.

“Oh! F-fuck” She stutters out, keeping you in place with the tight hold of her thighs and hands as she slowly stops twitching around your fingers, running your tongue over her clit once more, she grunts quietly and arches away, flesh over sensitised.

As her thighs relax, you slowly kiss a path back up to her mouth taking your time to savour her soft, warm skin, her eyes are still closed and she’s biting her lip, breathing heavily through her nose. You kiss her softly on the lips, then fall to lie down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. You absentmindedly notice you can still feel small twitches in her abdominal muscles under your hand, smug smile tugging on the corner of your lips as you nuzzle against her neck.

Stifling a yawn you reach down to grab the edge of the duvet, pulling it up over the both of you, you’re pretty sure Susan has fallen asleep, until she turns on her side and curls into you placing small kisses on your shoulder and sighing sleepily.

“That was really nice” she murmurs against your shoulder.

You chuckle. “Nice? …. Well thanks”

She peers up at you for a moment through tired eyes. “You know what I mean” It’s not long before you both drift off to sleep, euphoric and pressed warmly against Susan, room completely peaceful for once.

**Wednesday ~**

The alarm clock blares from the far side of the bed, groaning you try to roll over to slap your hand down onto the snooze button, or throw the dammed thing across the room, you hadn’t decided yet, before you manage to even turn all the way over, the noise had stopped, frowning you turn your head all the way around, only to come into contact with a soft, warm and completely naked shoulder.

Smiling as you remember the previous night’s events, tipping your head up to look at Susan, morning light illuminating her face, expression soft in her still half slumber as she runs her hand through completely mussed hair, she looks gorgeous, if not a small bit hungover. Stretching, she pauses suddenly, a litany of expressions fluttering across her face, before she slowly turns her head towards you, blinking up at her you panic briefly thinking maybe you’d made a mistake, until a small smile breaks out across her face, quelling your worries.

“Fuck… I thought that was a dream” She mumbles sleepily.

“Do you have that dream often?” You tease before pausing for a second. “…. That’s a good thing though, that it wasn't a dream?”

She hums, smiling and nodding slowly.

“….Very good.”

Smile lighting up your face as you peer up at her, it’s not long before she’s wearing a matching expression and leaning down to kiss you, soft and languidly, just enjoying the feeling. “Mm, we have to get up” She breathes out between kisses.

“I take it you’re not planning on taking a day off to shag then…” Mischievous glint in your eye, as she shakes her head ‘no’. “You’re completely incorruptible?”

“Someone has to be responsible” She laughs, giving you one last kiss before she pulls away. “And it’s not going to be you… Or Simon, or Kurt… Or Brian” She teases.

Susan slides out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it tightly around her, tucking her feet in to her slippers.

“Do you have to bring them up…? While we’re naked…” You moan, she chuckles quietly, bringing her hand up to rub at her forehead as she shuffles towards the door.

“Do you want coffee? …. I don’t know about you, but my head’s starting to bang a bit.” Clicking the door open as quietly as she could.

“….Yeah, you did have a bit more than you usually do last night…” Thinking back to her outburst. “You might want to avoid Jenny”

“…. I don’t take that back, I still don’t like Alec” She grouches, padding out into the hall.

Sighing, you roll out of the bed and look around for a t-shirt and some shorts to throw on, grabbing a pair of fluffy socks and sliding them on to your feet before you ventured out into the cold tile hall and head towards the bathroom, that is for once empty.

You’re just walking towards the kitchen when you’re blocked by Alec’s back, frowning as you glance around him spotting Susan, looking none too happy.

“Oh…. Fuck off” He moves to the side and she passes him holding two cups of coffee, lips pressed together.

“You’re very hostile” He retorts from the kitchen.

Arching an eyebrow questioningly as she stops in front of you, she nods her head back towards the bedroom, so you follow her. “What was that all about?” You sit on the edge of the bed as she hands a cup to you.

“Just Alec being an arse…. He’s infuriating” She seethes quietly, moving to sit next to you. You turn and gently stroke the hair away from her face, smoothing a thumb across her cheekbone.

“I think you’re going to have to talk to Jenny… Sober” She huffs at the suggestion.

“I’ll think about it” She doesn’t sound too convincing as she moves to get up, kissing you quickly before adding. “I’m going to get a shower…. You’ll probably want one too, so hurry up or else we’ll be late.” She gives you a small smile as she heads to the door.

“I could just hop in with you…?” Cheeky smile on your lips.

“Unlike Jenny…. I actually want to be on time for work… But maybe at the weekend” She trails off as she heads down the hall. Finishing your coffee, you gather up her cup as well and head to the kitchen, Jenny and Alec are both at the table eating, they stop and look up at you as you enter.

“…. Morning” Walking over to the sink, you drop the mugs into it, before turning back around. “Sleep alright?”

They both look at you strangely for a moment. “… Not really” Confused for a moment you frown, then quickly blush scarlet, when you remember, mentally smacking yourself.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself last night” Jenny smirks even though she’s got an annoyed expression on her face, you think it’s probably aimed more at Susan at the moment than you.

“…. Sorry, I uh…” She shakes her head at you, holding her mug up to her mouth.

“It’s fine, I guess we deserved it…. Alec was wondering how long it would take you” Taking a sip, Alec glances at you over the newspaper he was reading. You throw him a disbelieving look.

“Seriously? … You talk about that as well?” Face morphing into an incredulous expression. “Whatever you do…. Don’t say that to Susan this morning.”

“No, but really (Y/N), I’m happy for you…. Unlike Susan I don’t begrudge someone a relationship” She mutters bitterly.

Suddenly feeling a bit awkward, you gather up your work books and folders quickly and slip back to the bedroom, you’ve just finished sorting your book bag when Susan pads back in, looking more refreshed, water droplets from her damp hair running down her shoulders. She smiles as she catches your eyes roving over her body before you glance back up at her, smirking.

“It’s all yours.” You raise a brow at her. “The Shower…” She adds, picking up the double entendre, lightly smacking you on the arm as you pass her, snickering. ‘ _So mature._ ’

You shower quickly, scrubbing your hair semi-dry with a towel and throwing on your clothes for the day, grabbing your book bag, you’ll get something to eat at the school.

You don’t see much of Susan throughout the day and find yourself missing her, not that you didn’t before, but you notice it a bit more now.

She does corner you in the bathroom about halfway through the day, shoving you back into a stall, pressing you against the door and kissing you passionately, you have half a mind to call her a hypocrite, but don’t want to risk stopping the kiss, hands roaming over her sides, she grabs a hold of your wrists before you manage to slide your hands under her shirt, pressing them against your sides.

The bell ringing tears you apart, she steps back, leaving you panting against the door as she glances down at her wristwatch, quickly lights a cigarette taking a few long drags before she chucks it in the loo, reaching around you to unlock the door. Checking herself in the mirror before she turns towards the door.

“Walk to class with me?” She says as she pops a polo mint into her mouth, offering you one. Smiling you nod and fall into step with her, heart still pounding from the kiss.

You bump into Jenny on the way and she calls back to Susan, flinching she turns around.

“If it’s so terrible living with me why don’t you go?” Jenny asks.

“Living with you isn’t terrible….” Susan grinds her jaw slightly.

“What’s so bad about Alec? I wish you’d tell me” You give a small shrug from your place behind Susan.

“It’s not Alec as such, it’s what he does to you, the way he makes you behave… It…. What’s the point” She sighs, turning and starting down the hall again. You’re quiet for a moment before you nudge her gently.

“You okay?” She glances at you before focusing on the corridor again.

“Fine… Are you coming to the pub this evening?” She deflects.

“I can’t actually…. There’s a compulsory course review for all the Biology forms after school, can’t get out of it unfortunately… I’ll see you at home though… In bed….?” Quirking the corner of your mouth as you stop, just outside your classroom door and look at her, she huffs a laugh, and nods her head once, ducking down to look at the folders she was carrying, small blush creeping up her neck.

“…Yeah”

 

The front door slams shut, you glance up from the work you were doing at the kitchen table, only to see four heads peek around the archway to the hall.

You throw a confused look at Simon, who looks back at you with an annoyed expression, while Kurt and Brian stroll into the lounge, kebabs in hand, throwing themselves down on the couch, closely followed by Simon and Susan. You watch them for a moment as they all sit there, clearly observing Jenny and Alec. ‘ _Probably waiting for them to shag…’_

It looks like Susan is out of luck, because for once it didn’t appear that they had shagging planned. After a few minutes, Alec growing more annoyed by the second, eventually gets up and heads to bed, it’s not long after the three boys get up and head for the door grumbling about wasted journeys.

Susan skulks back in, looking fed up, you slide your glass of wine over to her and she sips it as Jenny gets up and sits on one of the empty breakfast stools, clearly after having enough and wanting to sort things out with Susan.

“I’d always thought, if we’d had a problem we could talk about it” Jenny Sighs, placing her own wine glass on the table.

“Do I have to join in?” Susan cast her eyes down to the table top.

“It might make it more of a conversation” Jenny tried, causing Susan to let out a loud sigh, before she continued. “Me and Alec…. I realise we’ve been a bit physical lately in front of you… Both of you… I know it’s embarrassing and I’m sorry….” She pauses to take a breath. “But you must realise being in a new relationship… You did it yourself…”

“Please don’t, I’m sorry I got them around here, I just wanted them to see what it was like”

“Is it really that bad?” Jenny brows knitted together.

“Yeah.” Susan breathes out.

“It could be…. At times” You add quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Jenny adds sincerely as she fidgets with the stem of her wine glass.

“Not as much as me, I’ve been…” Susan trails of quietly.

“A cow?” You both turn to Jenny then, Susan huffs, glancing back at the table.

“….Moody, I was going to say… Have I been a cow?”

“A bit”

“Fuck… Why didn’t I talk to you, everyone said I should….” Susan starts to whine.

“And you ignore not normally excellent advice of Simon, Brian and Kurt…” Jenny provides.

“…I told her too… My advice is good… Sometimes….” Susan breathes a small laugh at that, as she watches you tapping the end of your pen against your book.

“Once I got going I couldn’t stop, and the more I was told I was overreacting, the more I overreacted and I know I was acting really childishly…” She rambles, eyes still fixed on the pen.

“Stop now… you weren’t that bad.” Jenny reassures her.

“Wasn’t I?” She arches an eyebrow at Jenny.

“I wish you liked him.” Jenny added after a few moments.

“I still like you…” Susan smiled up at her.

“But if you hate my boyfriend”

“I wouldn’t say I hated him…. Despised, loath, detest.” She teases, only half joking.

“That makes me feel so much better” Jenny huffs a laugh as well. “Fancy a threesome?” You can’t help glaring at her a bit.

Susan laughs “No… Thank you”

“Foursome?” She tries again.

You all laugh then, closing your book, you stretch leaning back on the stool slightly, eyes catching Susan’s as she slips from the stool, standing and turning her body towards to door, before she slowly raises her hand in your direction and wiggles her fingers at you, indicating for you to get up and go to bed with her.

“I think we’re okay with a twosome… For the moment, don’t you?” Susan murmurs as she quirks her lips at you, earning a look and another small laugh from Jenny, who was also getting up to go to bed.

  
Smiling you rise and clasp your hand in hers as she pulls you gently towards the bedroom, after briefly saying goodnight to Jenny.


	5. Open Surgery

It’d been a few weeks now, since you and Susan had started sleeping together, dating …. You suppose, yeah it felt like a proper relationship, it was nice, really nice. You’d gone out for dinner a couple of times, spent every night together, pretty much every day together, you couldn’t get enough of each other, which made Susan feel a small bit guilty about her reaction to Jenny and Alec… But not guilty enough to bring it up again.

You both decided it was probably best to try and keep it a secret from the boys… for a while at least, you were both dreading the unavoidable, teasing and leering and no doubt the requests to watch or join in. You’d managed to keep it quiet enough so far, of course Jenny knew, hard not to when you live in the same flat, but she’d kept it to herself and as long as neither of you rightly pissed her off, she shouldn’t have any reason to blurt it out, after all she wasn’t actually as mean as the boys made her out to be.  
Liz knew something was up, but without solid proof she had yet to spread too many rumours, none that had taken foundation yet anyway, but you were still keeping a close eye on her.

Blinking a few times you bring yourself back to the conversation going on around you, only just realising you’d been staring at nothing completely lost in your own world. ‘ _Well not nothing, I’ve been staring at Susan again.’_ She was looking back at you small smile gracing her painted lips as she absentmindedly circles her fingers around the rim of her glass. Glancing around the table you notice they’ve moved on to a new game, furrowing your brow as you try to catch up on the conversation and not look like a complete tosser when it’s your turn of whatever they’re doing.

“Got it, I’d shag Penny and die.” Kurt decides.

“Penny’s not here, so it doesn’t count, only those who survived the plane crash, i.e. us” Simon explains again, getting annoyed at Kurt’s inability to follow the rules.

“Alright then… Uh I’d eat Brian and shag Jenny”

“You’d eat me? ….You git!” Brian pulls a face.

“You either eat Jenny and live or shag her and die” Simon grinds out, throwing his head about to exaggerate each option.

“I’d shag her and die.” He nods finally.

“Obviously I’d have to be in a coma to let you come anywhere near me.” Jenny smirks, before her phone rings, glancing down she answers it and walks off towards the bar. “Alec, Hi”

“He’s away for the week.” Susan explains.

“Where’s he gone?” Simon asks as you take a sip of your drink.

“On a course to discover his inner self, probably naked.” She teases, causing you to laugh and nearly spit out the drink you’d just taken.

“Kurt does that… Only it’s called wanking.” Brian adds and you really do end up choking on your drink.

“Ugh, thanks for that Brian” Wiping at your mouth.

“What about you then? (Y/N) …. No one’s picked Susan yet.” Everyone at the table turns to look at you.

“Oh …. I’d eat her” Unable to keep the cheeky grin off your face. “I’m sure she’d be delicious …. I could probably live off of her for days, without anything else” Smirking as you pick up your drink and stare into your glass, she coughs and goes bright red, giving you a swift kick from under the table making you wince and nearly drop your glass while Jenny chokes out a laugh, JP Raising his eyebrows at you and the boys look confused… Thank god. ‘ _Right… Behave yourself… The boys are here…’_

“That’s not very nice…. I thought you liked Susan? You might not want to shag her but you wouldn’t have to kill and eat her…” Kurt looks utterly bewildered.

“Of course I do Kurt” You laugh out, casually reaching down to rub at the aching spot on your shin. “Who’s next?” Feeling the need to divert the attention away from you.

 “JP’s” Susan points at him with the end of her cigarette, blush still high on her cheeks, clearly glad of the distraction. “What about Kurt?” She winks.

“Ugh I’d eat him obviously” JP grimaces.

“Yeah but it’d be like eating that midget off of fantasy island. If you want to survive you need a fat bastard like Bob, keep you going for days.” Brian points out.

“Forget about the plane crash, I’d kill Bob anyway” Simon gripes, You roll your eyes and push your chair back, getting up to limp off to the bar and get another round, by the time you come back they’d moved on to something else.

“What’d you mean I look like a Pauline?!” Simon asks, looking honestly offended, you slide his pint towards him and drop back into your chair.

 

**Monday ~**

“Got to hand it to her, ten to nine on a Monday morning and she’s started already…” Susan mumbles around the bite of toast she just taken, slice held in one hand, the other cradling her ridiculous mug.

“Who’s started what?” Brian questions as Susan slides down into the seat next to you, purposely pressing her thigh and hip against you, smiling absently, at the warmth spreading along your side as you glance up from your folder, you’d been going over last week’s lab assessments, not really paying attention to the room around you, you’d guess she was talking about Penny though.

“She’s just being friendly”

“Oh Brian, you’re so sweet” She mumbles again, sipping her tea and quirking a smile.

“False tits, false personality” Liz muses. “She’ll use anyone to get what she wants, ask Carol”

“Maybe I should get false tits” You grumble as you work through the never ending stack of assessments. “Someone else might do my work for me too if I did”

“I thought Carol worshipped her” Susan looks up at her before tilting her head back in your direction and murmuring quietly to you. “You’ve got gorgeous tits, I like them just the way they are…” She smirks into her tea cup causing you to flush and glance up quickly from your work to see if anyone heard.

“She does” You balk at Liz before you realise she’s replying to Susan’s first comment and not her assessment of your breasts. “But I’m trying to get her to say no to Penny in a firm but polite way”

Right on time Claire strides into the staffroom behind Carol, with a purposeful look on her face, you heave a sigh and lean forward, taking a break from the assessments as she launches into her morning tirade.

“Secondly in response to an issue raised at the last PTA I’ve been looking into initiative to improve pupil – teacher relations” She pauses, looking pointedly around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. She pauses briefly when her eyes pass over you and Susan, taking notice of how closely you were sitting, squinting her eyes slightly before she continues on again.

“It struck me that some pupils may have a specific problem that they feel unable to go to their personal tutor with, something that they’d feel easier talking about with another member of staff. Which is why I’ve decided to introduce an open surgery or an open door policy just for this week.” You groan at the thought and lean back against your chair again, earning yourself a glare before she finishes.

“Pupils from any year can choose to see any member of staff if they feel the need too” She smiles and looks around again, Susan’s slowly dropping her toast, grumbling out the side of her mouth.

“Sometimes you really feel like she’s on our side” You breath out a quiet laugh at Susan’s annoyed expression just as Claire’s glare turns to her catching her out, she freezes mid expression.

“That is …. Unless anyone has a problem with that” Claire glares down at the both of you. Susan arches her eyebrows, running her tongue along the inside of her cheek, while you curl your lip, purposefully looking back down at the books on your lap and trying not to roll your eyes. JP pipes up from the side and saves you from the oncoming reprimand.

“There was something Claire, when are we supposed to have these open surgeries?”

“Break times, free periods, lunch hours, now obviously I’m not expecting you to give up all your free time”

“Oh that’s a relief then” Simon joins in.

“So everyone happy?” You all throwback completely unconvincing smiles, nodding your heads slightly. “Marvellous” She turns and heads out of the room, probably on her way to ruin somebody else’s week, you think bitterly.

As soon as she’s gone, you let out an audibly groan and flop your head down onto Susan’s shoulder. “Is she serious? …. Do we actually have to do this…? Looking after one tutor group is torture enough.” You huff out against her shoulder, she tips her head against yours, taking another bite of toast before she replies.

“At least you’re not the psychology teacher…. Think of all the little saddos I’m going to get…”

“Biology Susan… I teach Biology… I’m going to get all the horny little fuckers” She barks out a laugh and leans forward, putting her mug down and patting you on the knee before she gets up.

“Mhmm, well you manage to put up with Kurt’s questions, I’m sure you’ll manage just fine” She teases.

“God… I may need a psychologist myself after this week” You quirk a smile, throwing your books down on the table as the bell goes.

“You’re more than welcome to see me… I’ll even fit you in out of hours…” She throws over her shoulder, laughing quietly as she goes to her locker. You chuckle to yourself as you pick up your things and head to class.

You’re just putting the homework questions up on the board when the bell for break goes, letting out a sigh of relief you drop your pen and turn to start organising your things, glancing up after a few minutes when you notice there’s still a couple of students hanging around.

“What are you waiting for? Go on… Shoo.” Waving your hand towards the door.

“Miss… We’re waiting to talk to you... Open surgery, Miss.” You glance up, running you tongue along your top lip.

“Right…. Okay… Ah who’s first then?” Sighing as you fall back into your chair again. ‘ _So much for eating I guess’_ One of the quieter lads ‘ _Steven I think_ ’ from the back of the class steps towards you, glances back at his mates and clears his throat.

“…. Miss …. What’s a clitoris?” He goes red and glances back at his mates again. “And uh … Jeremy wants to know where a girls G spot is” Jeremy shouts up at Steven telling him to shut up. Screwing your eyes shut momentarily and pinching the bridge of your nose, you look back at him with a slack-jawed expression. _‘For Fucks sake’_

“You’ve got to be kidding…”

“No Miss”

“I’m not even sure if I’m allowed to talk to you about this…”

“Please Miss… Nina says she’ll dump me if I don’t figure it out” You’d cry if it wasn’t so pathetic, leaning forwards again you rest your head on your hands and sigh, loudly.

You end up missing morning break entirely and only catching the last ten minutes of lunch, flopping into the chairs across from Susan and Brian, releasing an anguished noise as your back hits the chair, earning a concerned look from Susan and a raised eyebrow from Brian.

“Fucking open fucking surgery, we don’t get enough time to eat” Kurt fires out around a sandwich he’d stuffed in his mouth.

“Do you think we should get Carol to translate?” Brian quirks.

“JP’s a crafty git, volunteering to do lunch duty” You tip your head off the side of the chair and glance back at him with a questioning look.

“Fucking hell, JP’s volunteered to do something?”

“Yeah but he gets out of doing open surgery”

“And he gets paid for it” Susan adds, chuckling to herself, watching you as you lean perilously over the edge of the chair.

“Smart fucker” You grumble, forming plans to volunteer for tomorrow’s playground duty.

“Oh yeah Bastard” Kurt mumbles quietly.

“Why do I always get to manic depressive little fuckers?” Susan whines, lifting her leg and nudging you back onto the chair with her foot before you end up face first on the ground.

“I’ll swap you if you like… If I have to help another hopeless teenager map out the strange lands of the female sexual organs I might just become manic depressive myself…” You huff. “You’d swear it was the fucking Bermuda Triangle they were trying to navigate” They all laugh, Susan doubles over, thrown out of her pervious bad mood.

“They haven’t? Really?” She squeaks out between laughing, you just nod solemnly up at her.

“You’re lucky” Brian grunts, you both look at him bewildered, Susan’s chuckling dying out.

“Is it worth me asking you to explain that last statement?” Watching him out the corner of her eye.

“All I get is questions about globes or atlases or shin pads... I thought I’d get something more… Challenging”

 You huff out a laugh. “I’ll send my students to you if you like…” He looks up expectantly. “Except … I’m not sure you’d be able to help…. When was the last time you even saw a vagina?” You tease, laughing at his hurt expression as Kurt and Susan chuckle beside you.

“Leave off…. Just cause you’ve got one doesn’t make you queen of the girl bits” He scowls. “What would you know about pleasing a woman” He bites out, irritated, you just shake your head still chuckling, glancing across to Susan, who raises an eyebrow at you and winks quickly.

“Still more than you Brian…” You add as you get up and head to grab something to eat before your stomach starts digesting itself.

 

You’re lying down along the edge of the bowling alley, head resting on Susan’s lap when JP comes over with an arm full of crisps.

“Plain or cheese and onion?” JP asks Susan.

“No more complicated questions not after today, in fact no one ask me anything ever again” Susan groans, dropping her head down, chin resting against her chest, closing her eyes briefly as she run a hand through your hair absentmindedly.

“There you go decision made for you” He chucks a random packet at her.

“I wanted cheese and onion” She whines, sticking her lip out. JP rolls his eyes and swaps out the packets.

“Your favourite pupil from year seven has asked to see me in open surgery tomorrow” Jenny says to Brian. “Kayla?”

“Why’s she coming to you and not me?”

“No idea”

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

“You don’t want me to answer that really”

“I can be sympathetic, approachable” He hurls the ball towards the pins, causing one to ricochet off the walls and fire back towards the group, everyone squeals and ducks, Susan doubles over, squashing you in the process with her breasts, you bat her in the shoulder with your hand, protests muffled against her chest, she rises up again slowly, glancing down at you, now red faced.

“Oh, sorry” Running her hand down your cheek and smiling sheepishly at you.

“You’re lucky I didn’t bite you” You tease and she blushes lightly, glancing up to look towards the table, catching Simon watching her carefully, she coughs once and straightens up again, leaning back against the wall and opening her packet of crisps, holding it out for you to take some, grabbing a handful you rest them on your stomach and occasionally pick one up and nibbling at it as the others take turns bowling.

**Tuesday ~**

Rolling over you nuzzle your face against Susan’s bare shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against her skin, enjoying the warmth and softness, squinting up to glance at the clock on the bed side table, it was still early, you’d woken up about half an hour before the alarm was due to go off.

Susan lets out a quiet sigh, still asleep and nearly hidden under her pillow and duvet. Laying another kiss against her shoulder, you reach your hand up to knock the pillow covering her face out of the way, you’re not sure how she manages it but she always ends up in the strangest positions buried under a mountain of covers and pillows.

Smiling to yourself as you trace your fingers down her jaw, reaching up again to smooth out her sleep ruffled hair, her nose twitches slightly as she mumbles through her sleep and you catch your lip between your teeth, holding back a grin, she really was adorable. Moving up onto your elbow you lean over, placing soft kisses against her cheek, jaw, the corner of her mouth, smiling down at her as her eyelids flutter open, crease forming on her brow as she moans and stretches, tilting her head in your direction, lips only an inch from your own, she blinks for a moment, smile forming on her lips as she peers up at you.

“Morning” She mumbles, inching up to kiss you softly. “What time is it?” Rolling over and curling against you.

“Still early, we’ve got about forty minutes before we _really_ have to get out of bed” She smiles, placing a kiss against your collar bone as she runs a hand over your side.

“Mhmm, so we’ve got some time to kill then” Another kiss. “Whatever shall we do?” You can feel her smiling against your skin, tilting your head down to capture her lips, you murmur out.

“We’ll think of something” Leaning to press more closely to her, running your tongue along her bottom lip, before she opens her mouth to you, moaning quietly; hand reaching up to caress your cheek.

You kiss gently for a long while absorbed in the warmth and sweetness of it all, hands running smoothly over each other’s bodies, as she hitches a thigh over your leg and grinds down against you, hot and wet against your leg, moaning and pressing to kiss her more deeply, hands running against her hips to grab her and pull her more tightly against you. She lets out a breathy sigh and starts pitching her hips, grinding down harder against your thigh, brow furrowing in concentration.

It’s slow and languid in comparison to the passion of last night when she had fucked you roughly into the mattress, making you cry out her name in a strained voice. You have the love bites as proof, resting just below your collar bone, along with two more on your hip and thigh. You’d have to remember to wear high necked tops for the next few days. You shudder at the memory of her pinning you down and curling three fingers inside of you as her mouth latched onto your skin.

Your hands reach up to caress her breasts as she rocks easily against you, her forehead resting against your shoulder as her hand grips your side for support. Bringing your fingers under her chin to tilt her face back up towards you, you take in her contented expression, bottom lip caught between her teeth, small crease between her brow and flush rising high on her cheeks, she moans quietly as you press your lips back against her, kissing her softly as you mumble against her lips.

“So beautiful” She flushes more at the compliment, ducking her head quickly, scoffing quietly against your chest, hips still moving rhythmically against you.

Running your hand from her jaw, over her shoulder and down her sides as you press on her hip, getting her to roll on to her back, pushing yourself to lean over her as you snake your hand down between her thighs, fingers sliding easily between her slick folds as she brings her arms up and wraps them around your shoulders, pulling you down against her, kissing you soundly on the lips as she runs her tongue along your bottom lip, rocking her hips up against you. Susan shudders and arches her back as you slip your fingers into her, thumb pressing against her clit.

“Susan…. Look at me” She shudders again but drags her eyes up to look at you, she’s panting quietly now as you thrust into her, her left leg coming up to hook against your hip, gasping as she arches more and your able to curl your fingers deeper inside her. You can feel her inner walls begin to flutter against you, moving to kiss along her jaw as you murmur sweet nothings against her skin.

_You feel so good… Gorgeous... So soft and lovely…. So wonderful….So so good._

She gasps and keens as she clenches around your fingers, fingers digging into your shoulders as she tenses and curls into you, moaning lowly as she tries to keep her eyes on yours.

Susan hums as she gradually relaxes underneath you, bringing a hand up to push the hair hanging over your shoulder back behind your ear, resting your foreheads together for a moment until you slide back down against her side and press your lips softly against her cheek.

“Definitely worth waking up a bit early” She chuckles as she reaches up to kiss you chastely, before she stretches and turn towards the alarm clock. “Mm, still got time for a shower….” She sits up, duvet cover falling around her waist, leaning over the edge of the bed for her dressing gown.

“Come on then” She smirks at you as she throws it on around her shoulders and slides out of bed. Grinning you roll over, grab a large t shirt and pull it on over your head, it falls just short of your thighs so you peek out the bedroom door to make sure the coast is clear before you make a beeline for the bathroom, Susan strolling casually behind you, smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

It’s not long before she has you pressed up against the cold tiles, hot water streaming over your skin causing you to shudder, she wastes no time in trailing kisses down your front, situating herself on her knees between your legs, hand running up your left leg, massaging your thigh as she catches your leg and hoists it over her shoulder, pressing a kiss against the flesh, before she ducks forward and presses her lips against your folds, running her tongue from your entrance to your clit, where she pauses to suckle on the sensitive nub, humming against you.

She has you coming undone against her in an embarrassingly short time, since you were already primed from giving her pleasure. She works her way back up your body and plants a quick kiss on your lips before she reaches over and grabs a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, you help each other wash, only getting distracted a few times in caressing and kissing soft skin.

You can hear the alarm going off in Susan’s room as you’re drying off, glancing at each other, you both try and hurry up, heading back to the bedroom to get dressed quickly so you can at least grab a slice of toast and a quick cup of coffee before you have to leave. You’re just heading out the door when you pass the mirror in the hall and stop abruptly, Susan banging into the back of you as Jenny heads out the front door, glancing at your reflection you notice the large purple bruise sitting prominently right at the edge of your V-necked shirt.

“Shit…. Two minutes” Susan looks at you questioningly, then barks out a laugh as you run back into the bedroom to grab a different shirt. She’s still chuckling to herself when you come back out, pulling your blazer back on, you scowl at her playfully, nudging her with your hip as she holds the door for you. “You’re a bitey lady” You tease, she flushes slightly and smirks at you.

“You like it though” Looking at you through her lashes, she opens the car door and slides into the driver seat, Jenny’s in the back, holding out a hand to take both of your bags, before she looks back down at the files in her lap, clearly not interested in whatever you and Susan were up to. You hum in agreement and nod as you drop into the front passenger seat, prompting Susan to grin and snicker as she turns the key and starts the car.

You meet up with the boys as you’re getting out of the car, Simon wheeling his bike along next to Brian and Kurt. You all fall into step and walk into the school together.

“You both look like you’re in a good mood” Simon comments and he rolls his bike into the shed, throwing a chain around the wheel. “Which is weird for a Tuesday morning” You glance at each other as you continue walking towards the school.

“Someone of us enjoy our jobs Simon” You throw back at him, he laughs dubiously.

“You and Susan are not some of them” Throwing him a glare you face forward again, just in time to see Bob walking into the school, clad in a leather jacket and looking as if he just got back from a trip to the surface of the Sun.

“What the Fuck” You mutter in amazement, glancing at the other with wide eyes. “Do you guys see this?!”

“It can’t be” Susan breaths out from beside you, clutching her pile of folders to her chest.

“No way…” Brian starts.

“….Fucking is” Kurt finishes.

“Bob!” Susan calls him over, you all pull your jaws off the floor and try and look neutral.

“The singing detective.” Kurt mutters before Bob reaches the group.

“Don’t think you might have over done it on the sun bed Bob” You chuckle, trying and failing to keep a stoic expression.

“It’s my natural colouring…” He answers, looking mildly offended.

“What this all in aid of?” Brian questions.

“Nothing.” He frowns.

“You look great Bob… Really” Brian supplies as you all take in Bob’s new make-over, you’ve got your lips pressed into a tight line to stop yourself from laughing, to your right you can see Susan biting the inside of her cheek, eyebrows raised as she bounces from foot. Bob gives you all a parting glare before he turns and swaggers into the school.

Not five seconds pass before you all break into laughter, Susan ducking her head against her folders to try and stifle it. You’re still laughing as you walk into the staff room, heading over to check your Pidgeon hole for any messages, grabbing the few pieces of paper that had been shoved into the small cubby, reaching up and doing the same with Susan’s, walking over and dropping them on the table in front of where she’d dumped her folders. Glancing up at her as she unwinds her scarf and pulls off her gloves.

“Bloody reminder about the open surgeries… As if Claire would give us the chance to forget…” Screwing up the paper and throwing it in the direction of the bin.

“Should volunteer for lunch duty….” She fades off as she looks up from sorting her folders, pausing and glancing from Simon, to Kurt and stopping on you. You all squint at each other briefly, before rushing for the door, nearly falling over each other as you run for Liz’s office.

Tapping the bell haphazardly as you lean across the desk, trying to get to Liz first, she looks up from her post.

“Too late, he’s beaten you to it” Leaning up on your tip toes, you all look to the right and notice JP leaning against the desk with a smug look on his face. Letting out a heavy sigh you drop your head against the counter.

“Shit” Susan grumbles before grabbing a hold of your sleeve and pulling you along. “We better grab a cup of coffee before we get swamped again…. Find some whiskey to put in it…”

“Fucking JP” Simon and Kurt moan, the former swinging a kick at the counter before he turns around and trails along behind you.

Thankfully you don’t have as many students looking for you today, you get through the queue in the morning break and actually get to have a full lunch, there’s still no sign of Susan though, she must still be stuck counselling, glancing down at your wrist watch you get up and head to the boiler, grabbing Susan’s mug. By the time you get to her room, there’s only four students left queuing to see her.

She opens her door and ushers out a year eight girl, downcast expression cast across her face, she looks up and notices you leaning against the wall mug in hand and her face immediately lights up, she glances down at her watch, before directing herself towards the remaining students.

“Right, I’ll see you lot tomorrow, go and get some lunch before the bell goes, go on, get lost” Shooing them away with her arms as she stays leaning against the door holding it open with her body so you can squeeze past into the classroom as the students let out some retorts before they head back to the canteen.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you” She lets out a sigh of relief and slumps back into the chair behind her desk, gratefully taking her mug from you. “You wouldn’t believe how many of the little fuckers have come looking for me today” She takes a sip of her coffee and lets out an appreciative moan. You slide up on to the desk in front of her, a half smile quirking at your lips.

“Get any good ones today?” You tease as she rests her head on your lap, you bring your hand up and run your fingers through her hair making her shiver.

“Just the usual …. At this point I could probably just record a response and leave it here… Did you have many today?”

“Just a few…. I think words got around the school that I’m some sort of sex guru…” You can feel her laughing against your leg, before she lifts her head and looks up at you.

“Sex guru?” She laughs out and you nod.

“That’s all I get… Or the occasional one that should probably get checked out by a doctor instead of a teacher….” You shudder at the thought of one boy trying to show you his infected toenail.

“Hmm, I’m dating a sex guru….” She looks up at you mischievously and you chuckle.

“Lucky you” You murmur as you bend down to kiss her quickly. “Hey… There’s still a few minutes of lunch left…” You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively causing her to snort into her mug as she looks up at you incredulously.

“As much as I’d love to….” She chuckles. “…. I’d like more than a few minutes.” She reaches down for her bag and pulls out her packet of cigarettes and lighter, leaning over and placing her hands on either side of your hips as she stands up, lips quirking and eyes twinkling as she rests inches from your lips.  
She rakes her eyes over your body before meeting your eyes again, inching forward to press her lips against your own in a chaste kiss…. Or what she probably hoped would be a chaste kiss, as it quickly escalated into a heated battle of dominance, one of your hands flying up to catch the back of her head and pull her closer, she lets out a startled gasp but quickly melts into the kiss, her hands moving to catch your hips and drag you flush against her, both moaning at the contact. Your free hand edges under her cardigan smoothing over soft warm skin, thumb caressing over her hip, her own hands clenching against your hips, one hand dragging over your thigh to hook your leg around her waist, you just graze her ribs and the edge of her bra when a knock sounds just as the door is quickly pushed open.

“Miss are you still….” The question halts abruptly as a year seven girl stands in the door way feet seemingly glued to the floor, wide eyes flicking between her two teachers. Gasping you both tear away from each other, you nearly topple off the back of the desk in the process. Susan is leaning back against the board looking shockingly similar to a deer caught in the headlights, as she tries to regulate her breathing and sputter out a reply.

“Lauren… I’ve already seen you today….”

“…. I … I had another question Miss” She stares at Susan with a dumbstruck expression. “I can come back tomorrow …. It wasn’t that important anyway…” She glances out the door quickly before edging backwards.

“Lauren wait!” Susan calls out too late as the girl had already legged it down the corridor.

“Shit … _Shit_ ” She rakes a hand through her hair, wilting back against the board as she turns to regard you, noticing your sudden pallor as you bounce from foot to foot.

“If Claire finds out…. We’re fucked” She cringes slightly at your statement, before standing again and rounding her shoulders.

“… She won’t find out, Lauren won’t say anything … She’s a shy girl… and anyway, I doubt anyone would believe her…” She doesn’t look too convinced as she says this, you hum dubiously.

“I’m sure your right…” You’re not sure if you’re trying to convince her or yourself. Susan exhales loudly as she reaches over for her cigarettes again.

 “I need a cigarette… You coming?” She near whispers it as she smooths down her skirt and top, you cast her a concerned look but nod anyway and follow her out the room.

When you walk into the toilets you come across Jenny pacing back and forth, seething as she rants in front of a perturbed looking Simon, you’re both welcome for the distraction.

“She’s a duplicitous, manipulative, twisted little cow!” Jenny spits out as she stalks back and forth, you and Susan share a look as you lean back against the sinks and she drops down next to Simon in one of the stalls, eyes following Jenny as she moves about. “Who the hell does she thinks she is saying I’m intimidating!”

“I have never intimidated her!” She smacks her hand against the paper dispenser making you all jump. “For fucks sake look what she’s made me do!”

“At least you’re not letting her get to you” Susan tries with a wary expression.

“Bob’s only going out of his way to help her, because he fancies her, he’ll probably let Claire know, then she’ll want to know why I didn’t spot that Penny was so far behind on her work, which will reflect badly on me!” She rants, you selfishly hope he does, so Claire is too busy with Jenny to notice any talk of you and Susan.

“So it’s not Penny that bothers you so much as being accused of neglecting her and then everyone thinking that you’re really unprofessional” Simon tries.

“Probably a good Idea if you don’t say anything….” Susan throws him a sidelong look.

“Right…” Simon concedes.

“….Ever” She continues. “I think what you should do… Actually can I just point out here you’re the twenty-fifth person I’ve given advice to today…”

“I think you should put all this in perspective, you do realise you’re getting wound up over someone who thinks getting a boob job is a career advantage” You snort from your place against the sink, earning a look from Susan, before she redirects her glare at Simon.

“In her case it is though” Simon adds.

“Shut up…. The point is sooner or later she’s going to get found out, until then don’t let her know she’s getting to you, cause that’s exactly what she wants, in fact be nice to her, it works…. Trust me” Susan nods confidently, clearly on a roll when it comes to giving advice, mind having moved past her own digression.

“Nice?” Jenny muses as she paces.

“It’s when you’re polite to someone, pay them compliments….” Susan smacks him and he shuts up.

“What do you know about being polite Simon?” Quirking a sardonic smile, he grunts at you in response, pulling a face.

“Right I can do nice…” She stares into the mirror, looking more intimidating than she probably meant to, you grimace and glance back at Susan and Simon, mouthing ‘ _Can she?’_

You’re walking back to the staffroom just after the bell to grab your bags and to find Susan and Jenny so you can head home when you’re stopped by a group of sniggering girls, you pause and turn to them, pulling on your best teacher face.

“Don’t you have homes to go to? Instead of blocking up the hallway?” There’s a rumble of something throughout the group and you quirk an eyebrow. “Something the matter?” They look amongst each other until one girl steps forward with a smirk plastered on her face, you think you recognise her as Liz’s daughter.

“Are you shagging Ms. Gately, Miss?” You balk at the question, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide, shaking your head you quickly direct a glare at the girl.

“That’s no way to talk to one of your teachers… Kayla isn’t it?” You grind out.

“Yes, Miss” You roll your eyes, of course it was, it would take Liz to have a daughter with an attitude “But are you Miss… Mum said you were… And now there’s year seven girls talking about it too”

“That’s none of your or your mothers concern and I’ll have you know, you shouldn’t be discussing your teacher’s personal lives, now move on and mind your own business or I’ll give you all detention for a week.” You usher them to move on down the corridor with a parting glare and turn quickly to continue on your way to the staff room. ‘ _Fucking Liz, the nosey bollocks’_

“Susan!” You head straight for her as you enter the staffroom, she’s bent over by the chairs, piling books into her bag as she looks up distractedly, raising an eyebrow in question as she continues to root around in her bag. Jenny glances up from her place next to Susan taking in your appearance.

“Did you run all the way here or something?” She quips, if you weren’t already red in the face you probably would have flushed with embarrassment.

“Maybe…” You huff slightly, leaning against the back of her chair. “I had good reason though…”

“Oh, what’s that?” Susan looks up from her bag. “Desperate to see me?” Corner of her mouth quirking in amusement.

“Has anyone said anything to you today?” She furrows her brow at your question.

“Not anything I would think has any importance…”

“It’s just…. I saw Kayla in the hall”

“God, please tell me you’re not obsessed with her like Brian” She mutters, rolling her eyes at Jenny.

“She outright asked me if we are shagging, the cheeky bitch”

“What?” Her head whips back around to you.

“Sounds like Liz’s daughter alright” Jenny comments, flicking through her textbook.

“….Apparently the year seven girls are gossiping about it, Lauren isn’t as quiet as you think” You give a wry smile.

“Quiet about what?” Jenny asks curiously, peering up from her book.

“She may have walked in on a… Private moment” Susan mumbles.

“Jesus, she caught you shagging?” Jenny blares, her nose wrinkled.

“Shh, quietly Jenny!… No … Just … Kissing really” You choke out between gaping at Jenny, glancing around to see if anyone else heard her.

“What are you worried about then? It’s not like others haven’t done worse…” She gives a mirthless laugh and returns her attention to her book.

“I still doubt Claire will be too impressed…” You maintain.

“Well, tell her, before she hears it from someone else” You cringe at the thought of sitting in front of Claire discussing your sex life.

“I was hoping to keep it to ourselves for a while” Susan mumbles around the sleeve of her cardigan.

“Should try harder not to get caught by students then” Jenny deadpans and you scowl at her as Susan huffs.

“I suppose we should tell Claire, that might be as far as it has to go… The boys don’t need to know” Susan muses as she closes up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. “Tomorrow I suppose, before the rumours spread past year seven...”

“You know Liz eavesdrops on everything that goes on in Claire’s office.” You gripe, shoving your hands into your pockets as you fall into step with Susan.

“It’s not like she hasn’t already figured it out… and told her daughter”

“Yeah, but as soon as she has proof, it’ll be all over the school…”

“It’s going to end up all over the school anyway” She sighs and slips her arm through the crook of your elbow.

“What are you…?”

“Well, if there’s already rumours…. Why not?” You breathe a laugh at her reply, shaking your head briefly.

“Make up your mind woman” You chuckle and she gave a half smile as you walked towards the car park, and waited for Jenny to catch up.

**Wednesday~**

You spend the start of the day waiting anxiously for your appointment to see Claire. If Liz’s face was anything to go by this morning, she purposely gave you a late time just to watch you sweat, ‘ _The cow’_. You make it through morning classes without any awkward questions or accusations.

Morning break goes by quickly and with no sign of Susan, who must be caught with open surgery again, you feel sorry for her, but then she gets out of listening to Simon and Jenny bitch about Penny all break so you’re not entirely sure who has it worse. You’ve both got a free period before lunch and that’s when you were due to go see Claire, with this in mind you head back to your classroom for the next two classes and try not to pace back and forth across the front of the room as you drone on about photosynthesis. Simon and Jenny had gone to their weekly English meeting with Bob, determined to sort out ‘The Penny Problem’. So you’re mildly concerned when you catch up with them outside the school as Bob is wheeled into an ambulance.

“Poor Bob”

“Fuck…. Sorry” Simon titled back on his heels as he glanced at Claire.

“Christ, what did you do to the poor bugger?” Watching as Penny hops into the back.

“What exactly happened?” Claire questions Simon, Stoney faced.

“We were… Doing roleplay, we were trying to see things from Penny’s perspective as an NQT and penny was trying to see things from our perspective, visive the responsibilities of the mentor.” He nods as Jenny watches him with a confused look, quickly pulling a neutral expression when Claire glares at her.

“Why was she crying?”

“…. She gets very involved”

“Until we hear from the hospital I think its best we play this down a little, it’ll only cause disruption.” With a final glare, she turns and strides back into the school.

“You made Penny cry?” You inquire, eyebrows raised.

“Not on purpose” He whines.

“Well…. Thanks for putting Claire in a bad mood” You fire back at him as you turn and follow the path she’d taken moments before, dropping quietly in the chair next to Susan as she waits outside Claire’s office.

“Missed you this morning, everything alright?” You semi whisper as you glance over at Liz’s desk just in time to spot a pair of eyes duck down behind her counter.

“Yeah, just bloody open surgeries again… Lauren came back” She whispers in return, eyes trained on your own.

“Oh?” Just as your about to inquire, the prison style buzzer goes off above Claire’s office doors, prompting you to nearly jump out of your skin. “Fuck, I’ll never get used to that…” Susan’s mouth curves into a small half smile at your dramatics, as she catches your arm and pulls you up towards the door, holding it open for you.

“What seems to be the matter? If you hadn’t previously noticed, I’m quite busy today, given one member of staff being carted off in an ambulance” Claire snaps from her position behind the desk, as you and Susan slide into the chairs directly in front of her, sharing a quick look before you open your mouth to speak.

“If this has to do with Jeremy piercing his own nipple in the boys toilets yesterday, I already know about it” She continues not giving you a chance to start.

“No… I didn’t actually know about Jeremy… Which I probably should have considering he’s in my tutor group ….” You frown distracted for a moment before you shake your head. “I’ve … We’ve come to disclose… A personal development amongst the staff…” Claire raises an eyebrow, looking unimpressed as she leans forwards against her desk.

“Go on then?” She presses, clearly deeming the meeting a waste of time.

“Susan and I are… We’re…” You pause and glance at Susan again.

“We’re in a relationship… Dating… Girlfriends I suppose” She takes pity and continues for you, you feel a blush rising up your cheeks at her calling you her girlfriend. ‘ _Grow up’_

“Is that all?” Claire asks as she steeples her hands on her desk. “I should imagine as long as you keep it to out of school hours it won’t be a problem” She surveys you both with an arched brow. “It has been conducted in out of school hours, has it not?” Stoney glare settling in your direction.

“Yes of course” You stutter slightly. “….. Despite what some students might say” You mutter, eyes cast down at her desk, you can feel Susan glaring at you without looking at her.

“I’m sure” She states, clearly sceptical. “Make sure it stays that way… I will hear otherwise, now if that’s everything?” She motions towards the door and you and Susan practically leap out of your chairs towards the exit.

“That went okay …?” You heave a sigh as you’re walking out through Liz’s office.

“Surprisingly” Susan grumbles as you pass Liz’s desk, her eyes following your every move, you resist the urge to stick your tongue out at her.

 

Resting your glass back down on the table, you let the day’s events sink in. The sombre mood in the pub feels almost stifling, casting your eyes to Susan, you take in her downcast expression as she rests her chin on one of her hands, playing with the glass on the table in front of her.

“Poor old Bob”

“I’ll miss him having a go at me…”

“I’ll miss his little orange face” Kurt messes with a cigarette for a moment before glaring up at Brian. “Murderer!”

Both yours and Susan’s eyes widen as you glances between Kurt and Brian.

“What? Don’t blame me” Brian pulls an insulted face.

“You pushed him to hard” Kurt pushes.

“It’s not my fault he over did it, if anyone’s to blame it’s them” Brian jerks his head in Simon and Jenny’s direction.

“We didn’t know he’d have a heart attack” Jenny shoots back defending herself.

“Maybe his jeans were too tight, cause a build-up of pressure or something…” Susan murmurs over her hands, frowning slightly at her drink.

“Such a shame, died dressed like a twat.” JP muses as Jenny phones rings.

“Christ, no-ones said he’s dead JP” You whisper harshly, shaking your head as you reach for your drink.

“Hello? … Penny” Jenny clarifies and suddenly all eyes are on her. “What? ….He’s sitting up in bed… Indigestion.”

“The stupid bastard” Simon spits out.

“Fucking ponce, I told him not to eat after exercising.”

“Well at least something good should come of this...” Jenny tries.

“Like what?” Simon asks incredulously

“The end of Bob’s midlife crisis”

“How’d you work that out?”

“Well if he feels humiliated enough by what happened today maybe he’ll start acting his age again.” You scoff at that, highly doubtful.

 

**Thursday ~**

You’re all sitting around in the chairs at the centre of the staffroom, when you notice Bob come in and head straight for Penny, rolling your eyes, you draw your focus back to the psychology textbook in your lap, you’d nicked it from the pile on Susan’s desk, and were reading through it leisurely, you’d thought you might as well try and learn to understand what she was talking about half the time and at least if you knew a bit more about it than just the biological side you could contribute to conversations more, not that you didn’t love listening to her ramble on about her area of expertise. In fact you think the spark in her eyes and the deep smile that curves her lips as she talks about something she’s enthusiastic about might be one of your favourite things.

“So much for your theory...” Simon mutters out the side of his mouth as he watches Bob hover around Penny.

“Right that’s it we’ve got to tell him” Jenny sighs finally having enough of watching Bob.

“You're right off you go then” Simon prompts her.

“Why should it be me?” Jenny all but whines.

“Cause it was your idea” Simon continues.

“But he might be really hurt” She whispers in return.

“Yeah it’s too cruel” Brian mutter from the back of the group.

“Someone’s got to say something, if only to stop him going any more orange” Simon leans forward marginally, glancing around at everyone present.

“You’re his personal trainer” Kurt elbows Brian, nodding at him.

“I’m not doing it, he might chin me…. You do it JP, Bob wouldn’t hit you ‘cause you’re gay”

“Why is it every time you want something sorted out you assume I can do it ‘cause I’m gay” JP asks irritably, glaring back at Brian.

“Does that mean you’ll do it then?”

“No… Why don’t you ask (Y/N) … He wouldn’t hit a woman either… He defiantly wouldn’t hit a Les...”

“Nope, not happening!” You interrupt quickly, glaring at JP, as the others frown, Kurt looks like he’s about to question JP, and so you keep going. “I don’t even have anything to do with Bob”

“Even better, you’re a neutral party” Simon drags his confused expression from JP to you.

“No… He’s your problem not mine.” Resolutely staring back down at the briefly forgotten book in your lap.

They all turn to look at Susan in sync and she scowls.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not” Susan replies before they even ask.

“Fuck sake…. There’s only one thing for it then….” Kurt gets up and heads to the kitchenette, returning shortly after with a fist full of tea stirrers.

You’re all crouched down in a circle, eyeing the bunch of stirrers as you bounce from foot to foot, Kurt nods and everyone reaches forwards quickly, it’s a rush of hands and Susan squeals beside you as someone takes the stirrer she was about to grab, pulling the one next to it quickly and sighing in relief when she notices it’s one of the long ones. Your hand inches over the three remaining ones, hesitating until you pull the furthest one to the right, letting out a whoop when it turns out to be a full sized one.

Brian shuffles up beside you and reaches out to pick one of the remaining two, clearly debating which one he should go for, eventually going for the one on his left and swearing when he pulls the short straw.

“Bastard! You fixed that!” Brian pushes up from the floor, throwing his straw back in Kurt’s face.

“Bollocks I did”

“Did you?” Simon asks between laughing.

“‘Course I did.” Kurt smirks.

“Nice”

Everyone’s quiet for a few minutes as they settle back into their seats, content to watch Brian trail after Bob. It doesn’t last long though as Kurt quirks his head up and looks at JP again.

“Were you going to say …. Lesbian” Eyes wide as a sleazy smile breaks out on his face, you feel your stomach drop suddenly, and think you may lose your lunch, you’re vaguely aware of Susan tensing beside you. It was one thing telling Claire, the last person you wanted to know was Kurt.

JP pauses for a moment, glancing over at you. “Uh... No… I don’t think so.” He tries, but Kurt’s already smelt blood in the water, like a shark honing in on its prey.

“Really?” He’s looking at you now, with an unsettlingly hopeful expression, Simons looking at you as well frown creasing his brow. You sit there frozen for a moment, heart pounding unreasonably against your ribs as your face flushes. “Wow”

“Makes sense… Explains why you haven’t fancied any of us.” Simon muses, you don’t mention that you wouldn’t have been interested in any of them either way.

“I … Uh” Should you deny it, it seems pointless when you realise how convinced they already are.

“You’ve had sex with a women?” Kurt whispers, leaning closer. “Do you want to tell us about it?” You blanch at the request, looking to Jenny, Susan or anyone for help.

“Fuck off Kurt, stop being disgusting” Susan snaps from beside you and he deflates slightly. “It’s none of your business”

“Jeez no need to get so defensive” Simon huffs. “He wasn’t even asking you”

“He shouldn’t be asking at all!” She bites back at him, muscle twitching in her jaw. Simon flops back in his chair and glowers at Susan quietly. Kurt doesn’t appear deterred though, opening his mouth to ask another question.

“I’m not going to talk to you about it Kurt, so you may as well not bother, you don’t hassle JP about it, so I’d appreciate the same” Clenching your hands into fists under Susan’s book.

“I’ve had enough of this… Who’s coming to the pub? And leaving this conversation here” Jenny pushes out of her chair and looks back at the group, you cast her a thankful smile and get up as well, you’re sure it’s not the end of the conversation but at least for now you get a little reprieve.

‘ _And at least they haven’t connected the dots to Susan yet….’_ You cast her a glance, noticing her start to move as well, agitated expression settled on her face, you want nothing more than to reach across and smooth out the crease of her forehead, but you shake your head and keep your distance.

You get home earlier than usual, Susan, Jenny and yourself all having had enough of Kurt’s badgering, he managed to keep quiet for all of two hours before the dam broke and the questions started pouring out again.

 _Have you ever been with a guy? How are you sure if you haven’t? Are you the man or the woman?_ _You don’t look like a lesbian…_ _Don’t you miss it…? You know… Penis? How do you do it? Can you describe it? Do you scissor? Have you got a strap on? It’s not proper sex though is it? Are you shagging a girl now? Do we know her? Does Jenny not mind? Is it Jenny? Can I watch? ….Join in? At least let us listen?_

It didn’t take long for your patience to snap as well as your manners. You had pushed your chair back roughly, causing it to skitter across the floor as you slammed your hands down on the table, and proceeded to fuck Kurt out of it, from the look on everyone’s faces when you’d finished shouting and swearing at him, you’d made your point, to everyone at the table and the entirety of the pub. Susan and Jenny shared quick concerned glances before they got up a followed you out, pausing only to give their own glares to the boys who sat stock still, with grave faces.

Slamming the door behind you and heading straight for the fridge you pull out a bottle of white wine and uncork it, pouring yourself a generous glass and taking a large swig, before you turn around and pull out two more glasses, sliding them towards Jenny and Susan, who are sat across from you with looks of varying levels of concern, Susan looks as if she just wants to wrap you up and never let go.

“Sweetheart…” You glance up at the rare use of an endearment. “Are you okay?” She reaches her hand across the table to wind her fingers between your own. You let out a heavy sigh and nod, you’d been quiet nearly all the way home, only answering when directly asked something or muttering under your breath.

“Yeah….” You nod again softly, eyes meeting Susan’s and seeing the deep concern in her dark eyes as she curves a small smile at you. “I’m sorry, I probably over reacted…”

“You lasted longer than I would have” Jenny scoffs.

You let out a small laugh. “At least they’re only bothering me” You raise your eyes back to Susan and smile at her but she frowns in return.

“It’s not fair you having to deal with it by yourself…” She chews her lip, eyes fluttering shut as you reach across to smooth the skin of her brow, thumb sliding over her cheek bone.

“I don’t mind”

“Well I do….” She leans against your palm, presses a kiss to your wrist. You bow your head and sniff back the prickling sensation of tears at her caring tone. “We’re in this together.” Casting your eyes up again you can’t help the look of utter love that passes across your face, it must be obvious because she starts slightly, before settling back against your palm again, bringing her own hand to rest over it.

After a few quiet moments, she glances down at her watch and then to Jenny, who’s sitting there casually sipping her wine. “I think I’ll call it a night” She tugs your hand gently. “Come on, you look exhausted” Letting out a long exhale, you nod, having to admit you were fairly tired. 

Mumbling your good nights to Jenny, you trail behind Susan into your room, flopping down onto the bed, she sits down next to you and smooths the hair out of your face, placing a gently kiss on your forehead before she gets up and heads to the wardrobe, stripping of her clothes and replacing them with her pyjamas, when she’s done, she picks up your night clothes and throws them on the bed next to you, sitting up, you pull your top off over your head and unhook your bra, chucking them down the side of the bed, before pulling on your night shirt, you reach over and undo your shoes, scuffing them off and soon following with your trousers.

You shuffle out to the bathroom to brush your teeth and do your nightly routine, watching Susan in the mirror as she stands next to you. When your back in the room, you shuffle back on the bed and pull the covers up to your middle, rolling over as the bed dips and Susan slides in next to you.

She runs her thumb over your cheek before leaning in to kiss you softly, resting back against her pillow, she studies you carefully with her dark eyes for a long moment, seeming to find what she was looking for, she leans forward again and presses her lips gently against your own, only moving back a fraction to whisper against your skin.

“I love you”

You blink rapidly, heart leaping in your chest, unsure if you heard her right, she was so quiet. She’s watching you expectantly, apparently not worried by your silence. Your mouth opens and closes a couple of times, words stuck in your throat. Pressing forward you capture her lips again, trying to pour all of your feeling into the kiss. When you pull back your both panting lightly, eyes closed and lips parted, you’re the first to open your eyes again, as you lean over and press your lips to her forehead, rasping against her.

“I love you too…. So much”

She smiles so brightly you think it must hurt, but you return her smile with equal fervour, letting out a slightly disbelieving but utterly happy laugh, you pull her close against you, her head resting against your chest as you let out a yawn, exhausted from the roller coaster emotions of the evening. She curls against you, wrapping an arm around your middle and nuzzling into your neck, you can feel her smile against your skin, matching the one still stuck to your own lips as you both drift off to sleep.


	6. Parents Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight gap in updates, this chapter is a bit of a filler, so it doesn't follow an episode per say, I just thought it could do with more filling out before Susan suddenly goes 'Baby mad' 
> 
> Also the lovely @Inexprymable wanted more so, here you are [even though you've read it already ;) ]
> 
> Not Beta'd cause none of the previous chapters had been, however as always, I've re-read it multiple times, and any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Monday ~**

 

“So I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight, instead of going down to the pub”

 

Susan enquired in a gentle voice close to your side, hips bumping occasionally as you entered the school between her and Jenny.

 

Susan was really trying her best, going out of her way to make you feel comfortable after the incident with Kurt last week. That was last Thursday, you hadn’t seen or heard from any of the boys all weekend, you presumed they were all cowering in a corner somewhere. Unless they stayed in that corner, you were bound to see them today, you worked together after all, it’s not like you could avoid them forever.

 

“I’d like that, they’ll notice though - the boys - they’ll figure it out, eventually, you’re still sure you don’t mind?” Tipping your head to the side to watch Susan’s reactions carefully.

 

Susan had her head tipped forward as she eyed the floor, brow furrowed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

You thought maybe she had changed her mind, you wouldn’t blame her. Unlike Susan, you’d had years of practice dealing with people’s reactions to your sexuality, it didn’t make it any less annoying or hurtful when the reactions were negative, but at least it didn’t surprise you. This was all new for Susan, and the thought of dragging her out in front of her friends and colleagues, to hear their snide comments and lurid remarks, it made your stomach turn. You’d much rather keep her all to yourself, safe and wrapped up warm in your arms, in her bed.

 

“I’m sure” Susan had lifted her head, turning to lock eyes with you, stopping briefly in the middle of the hallway, just outside the staffroom. “Besides, nearly everyone knows, or suspects by now anyway… It’s just the three wankers”

 

Jenny keeps going, sparing you both a glance and a small smile before she pushes the door open. You can hear the usual commotion coming from within the room, lulling marginally when the door opens, only to reveal Jenny, before picking up again. It gives you the uneasy feeling that the occupants of the room are waiting for someone specific. _You_.

 

Susan’s warm hand resting gently against your hip brings you back, drawing your eyes away from the dreaded door you meet her gaze again. There’s a smile curving the corners of her lips and a sparkle in her eyes you’ve come to recognise as affection, _love_.

 

“Like I said, we’re in this together, right?” You nod in response, wishing you could lean down and kiss her right there, probably best not to though, even if Susan wouldn’t mind, Clare certainly would.

 

“So, do you think Kurt will come near me today?” You joke as you push the heavy doors open, leaning against it to let Susan past, she drags her fingers across your hip in the process, following the line of your belt.

 

“The little fucker will be hiding with his tail between his legs, after the bollocking you gave him in the pub” Susan sniggers, smile breaking out across her face, after all it had been a long time since Kurt had cowered like that, it was quite funny, everything considered.

 

Rounding the corner to the middle of the room you’re both greeted by hushed whispers and a lot of shushing, Jenny is perched amongst the group unimpressed expression creased across her face. The others are all trying much too hard to ‘ _act natural’._

 

Rolling your eyes you move to the centre of the room, dropping your book on the coffee table and sliding into the chair next to JP, who has enough decency to throw you an apologetic look. He was the one that got you into this mess after all. You narrow your eyes at the boys, Simons inspecting a random book, Brian’s polishing a football and Kurt – Kurt’s trying very hard to look anywhere but at you.

 

“You might as well keep talking about me” You raise an eyebrow, angling a glare at the three of them. “I’ll hear about it eventually”

 

“We were just wondering if you were still mad at us” It’s Simon that starts first, closing his book and looking at you beseechingly. “... You haven’t talked to us since last week…”

 

“I have every right to be, you can thank Kurt for that.” You raise your chin, only turning to take the proffered mug from Susan as she sits down next to you.

 

“You did act like a wanker, Kurt” Susan adds, with her own accompanying glare as she takes her first sip of tea.

 

“I was only asking questions!” Kurt’s voice pitches as he defends himself.

 

“How would you like it if someone questioned every aspect of your sex life?” You ask, before you remember who you’re asking.

 

“I wouldn’t mind” Kurt shrugs looking nonplussed.

 

“He hasn’t got one anyway” Simon teases, earning a glare from Kurt, before he turns back to you.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it in a bad way…. I think it’s great you’re a lesbian… I love lesbians”

 

You groan and roll your eyes again, he might not mean anything by it but he was still fucking infuriating.

 

“Of course you do” You snap back at him. “It’s a social normality for men to objectify women”

Susan and Jenny both agree with you, offering their support.

 

“She has a point… You don’t question me like that Kurt” JP adds from beside you, leaning forward to join the conversation, clearly deciding to back you up this time.

 

Kurt makes a face, curling his mouth down and scrunching his nose up. “But you shag blokes”

 

“Exactly”

 

“Alright, alright… I’ll try okay, but you’ve got to let me ask some questions… Please”

 

“You get one question a week, that’s it” You scowl at him, even that was too much for your liking.

 

“Is that all?” Kurt whines before shrinking back into himself at your answering glare. “Fine, fine.”

 

Clare comes in closely followed by Carol and Liz, bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt. Carol’s clapping resounds around the room, before Clare steps forward, eyeing all the teachers gathered around.

 

“Listen up everyone, Parent - Teacher meetings are this Thursday , so I’d like everyone to spend the next couple of days preparing” Clare speaks over the sudden whispers breaking out around the room.

 

Susan lets out a groan, closely followed by sounds of displeasure from everyone else in the close vicinity.

 

“I hate the P and T nights, the parents are always so whiny.” Susan gripes as Carol drops a thick folder into her lap.

 

Carol moves along the group, glaring a Kurt as she all but chucks the weighty folder at his head, Kurt ducks but it still manages to clip him around the ear, you can’t help the barely hidden laugh at his pained expression, thinking he rather deserves it.

 

Clare continues, ignoring the theatrics. “These folders contain all the statistics for your year groups, read them, learn them, we will have no complaints this year, is that clear?” Clare clears her throat, casting a final glare around the room, eyes settling on you and Susan, before she finishes with;

 

“I expect perfection as usual, carry on”

 

Turning on her heel quickly and stalking out of the room, leaving behind more than a few disgruntled teachers, heavy sighs and groans echoing around the room.

The bell goes and you all go about getting ready for your morning classes, jumping out of the way as Bob hurtles past you, tie and coat flapping behind him. _Don’t know why he’s so fucking eager_..

 

Susan’s late to lunch, so when she finally enters the staffroom, making a beeline for the boiler, you’re sitting at one of the desks, a few pages of notes and an empty cup sitting in front of you, you’ve made it halfway through the folder, so far having only rolled your eyes half a dozen times at its contents. You look up at her for the first time when she sits down next to you and slides a mug towards you across the desk, casting her a grateful smile before you frown down at the folder again.

 

“Clare realises this is all bullshit right, there’s no way my students got these marks. “ Shaking your head as you look up to meet her eyes, Susan’s watching you closely, smile curving the corner of her mouth. “Does she really expect me to pretend they did?”

 

“Nah, it’s only for the parents that kick up a stink, there’s always one snooty mother hanging around.” Susan replies as she brings a leg up under herself and sits back against the chair, reaching for her mug of tea and holding it against her chest as she watches you quietly for a moment.

 

“Where do you want to go for dinner?” Susan asks after while, taking a sip of her tea as you mull over the question.

 

“How about Italian?” You ask around the biro caught between your teeth as you flip past several irrelevant pages.

 

“Oh aren't you the romantic” Susan leans forward, smile still curving her lips, now reaching to crinkle the corners of her eyes. “Sounds perfect”

 

Susan moves to get up, patting your thigh before pushing away from the desk, collecting a few copies and heading for the photocopier, you watch her leave, following her movements with your eyes, a small smile plastered across your lips as you think about Susan,and how beautiful she looks as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, ducking her head to hold a few errant pages between her chin and chest as she finds the one she wants to copy.

 

When you finally tear your eyes away from Susan and look back across the room, you lock eyes with JP who’s watching you with a smirk, he raises an eyebrow and nods his head in the direction Susan had just gone. Shaking your head you mouth ‘ _What?_ ’ frowning when he just waggles his eyebrows.

  
  


“Are you coming down to the pub?” Simon calls over as he yanks his bike out of the rack, wheeling it towards Susan’s car.

 

“Not tonight” Susan replies as she drops her bag onto the backseat, closely followed by a stack of copies, smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she catches your eyes across the backseat.

 

You’re loading in your own collection of school work, while Susan moves around and leans against the bonnet, arms crossed, her smile morphing into an amused expression. Simon’s eyebrows arch impressively at her answer, clearly surprised with the change in routine.

 

“Why not? We go to the pub every night” It comes out as a whine, matching his petulant appearance.

 

“Exactly, I want a break.” Susan just smirks more, intent on not budging from the plans she’d made earlier with you.

 

Dinner and drinks followed by an evening in bed, greatly outweighed a dull evening in the pub with the boys, arguing over whether it would be better to shag a woman with an animals head, or an animal with a woman’s head. You shudder at the thought alone.

 

“Oh…Well, we could go somewhere else” Simon tries a last ditch attempt to convince Susan otherwise.

 

“No it’s alright, you lot go to the pub, I’m sure you’ll survive one night without us” Susan shrugs as she glances at you over her shoulder, watching through the windscreen as you continue shuffling things around on the backseat.

 

“Us, What? (Y/N) you’re not coming either?” Simon casts his gaze over to you, mouth opening briefly before snapping shut after noticing you weren’t even paying attention.

 

Simon throws Susan a forlorn expression, glancing back over his shoulder to spot Brian and Kurt, before looking back at Susan and sighing, throwing his hands up in exasperation then moving to hike a leg over his bike.

 

“Fine, suit yourself, have a shit night, see if I care.” He pushes off against the pavement, weaving over to Brian and Kurt, calling over his shoulder. “Don’t come crying to me when you’re bored out of you brains”

 

Susan rolls her eyes and huffs out a laugh, turning back towards you, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips, as she steps up next to you, pressing in close behind as you straighten up from leaning over the backseat of the car..

 

“Hmm, I don’t think we’ll get bored….Do you?” Susan’s breath ghosts across the back of your neck, the heat a stark contrast to the chill of the evening air, sending a shudder straight through your spine.

 

“Why do you have something planned?” You tease as you spin around to face her, catching your tongue between your teeth and giving her a cheeky grin as you lean back against the side of the car.

 

Susan smirks, glancing around quickly. The car park had nearly emptied, only a few students, teachers and a donkey loitering around.

 

Trailing her eyes from your face down to your hips where her fingers are toying with one of the belt loops of your jeans, Susan gives a sharp tug, pulling your hips tight against her own as she leans closer, lips coming to rest an inch away from your jaw.

 

“You have no idea what I’ve planned to do to you -” Susan husks against your skin, eyes watching you intently, promise swirling in the dark brown. “- But you’ll find out”

 

It feels as if the air has been sucked out of your lungs, heart pounding against your ribs and electricity racing through your veins. _This is going to be way better than the pub._

 

“Fuck Susan… If you keep going like that, we won’t make it to dinner, let alone home.”

 

You do make it to dinner, just about. It took longer than you both expected to get ready, Susan had to get re-dressed twice and you have to redo your makeup after lipstick somehow managed to get smudged across the entirety of your face.

 

Susan’s sitting across from you, sipping white wine as she twirls spaghetti around her fork. She looks absolutely gorgeous, in tight fitting dark pants and a red silk blouse that matches her lipstick, buttons open down to the valley between her breasts. The ends of her hair curling gently against her shoulders, swaying everytime she moves her head, the light of the candle in the middle of the table reflecting in her dark eyes and glinting across her hair.

 

She smiling at you, chuckling and you suddenly realise she must have been talking, blinking a few times she smile at her sheepishly, offering her a small shrug in explanation.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Susan’s smiling as she says it, clearly not as bothered as she’s pretending to be.

 

“I can’t help it, when you look so beautiful… It’s impossible not to stare.” Sliding your hand across the table to lace your fingers with Susans, watching her with darkened eyes, intent clear as day. You wanted nothing more than to ravish her.

 

A flush spreads across Susan’s chest, visible between the V of her blouse and working its way up her neck to colour her cheeks as she ducks her head quickly, taking a sip of her wine to try and cool her increasingly hot skin.

 

“Do you want to skip desert?” Susan looks up at you through her lashes, squeezing her fingers interlaced with your own.

 

“I think there’s ice cream in the freezer anyway” You reply quickly as you untangle your fingers and raise a hand, signaling over the waiter.

 

Susan’s fingers are laced with your own again as she tugs you down the hall towards the front door of the flat, fumbling with the keys slightly as she tries to unlock the door with only her left hand. The door eventually gives way to a blissfully quiet flat, Jenny and Alec still down the pub, you can’t help hoping they might stay there all night.

 

You’re not in the door five seconds before Susan has you pressed up against it, hands running down your body to grip at your waist as she eyes you hungrily, dark eyes raking over your body, finally coming to rest of your lips. Susan wets her own lips, making the red of her lipstick glisten in the low light of the flat before pressing herself bodily against you, heat flaring across your skin at the contact. Susan’s lips are only an inch from your own, you share heated breathes as she glances up at you through heavy lidded eyes, before closing the final space between your bodies.

 

Susan’s mouth is hot against your own working her tongue between your lips as she presses you back harder against the door, hands catching your wrists down by your hips. Moaning into your mouth as she dominates the kiss, moving back a hairsbreadth to rake your bottom lip between her teeth. Susan’s hot mouth trails down against your jaw, teeth grazing gently as she maps a path against your skin, pausing briefly to suckle against your pulse point.

 

You can feel the blood pumping through your veins, heat flaring from everyplace Susan’s mouth connects to your skin, heart pounding, you let out a low moan. Breaking one hand free of Susan’s grasp, you slide it up her body, knotting your fingers in the short hair at the base of her neck and tugging gently to get her to raise her head from your neck.

 

Chest heaving, you manage force out a coherent sentence. “As lovely as this is, I’d rather not get shagged against the front door”

 

You shock yourself slightly at how low your voice had dropped in arousal, but when Susan meets your eyes, her own bordering on black with want, lipstick smudged across her parted lips, you’re not surprised at all about how turned on you are. You think right now, looking at you the way she is, Susan is the most arousing thing you’ve ever come across.

 

Susan growls, actually _growls,_ as she tugs you away from the door towards her bedroom, tripping behind her on weak legs. Tripping even more when she gives you a shove, falling heavily onto the bed as she climbs atop you, thighs braced on either side of your hips, you can feel her heat already through the material of her slacks and your skirt, you both moan simultaneously as you buck your hips up against her.

 

Susan leans forward again, meshing her lips against your own in a passionate kiss as her hands rove over your body, stopping at your waist to tug your shirt from the tight belt of your skirt, hands instantly smoothing over the warm skin beneath. Susan grazes her nails against your ribs as her hands move up to slide under your bra and cup your breasts, thumbs sliding over both nipples at the same time. Susan swallows your moans as you arch up against her, hands gripping  her hips and pulling her tightly against you.

 

Susan breaks away from the kiss to gasp and drop her head against your collarbone, grinding herself against you for a moment, before seemingly coming back to herself, mouth latching on to your skin again, passing over the bunched material of your shirt and pressing into the soft warm skin of your breast. Susan’s teeth graze a nipple gently before she laves her tongue over it, suckling the stiff peak into her hot mouth, hand coming up to caress  and tease your other breast. You release your grip from her hips, hands coming up to weave your fingers through her silky hair, holding her close against your chest as you arch up against her mouth.

 

You feel Susan hum around your nipple, your eyes moving to glance down at her, knocked breathless at the sheer look of pleasure and enjoyment gracing her face, eyes closed blissfully and a fierce blush spread across her cheeks as she laves at your breasts, pressing open mouthed kisses to your skin as she moves from one to the other, her hands smoothing over the skin of your stomach. Throwing your head back as her humming turns into an unabashed moan against your skin, heat surging and coiling in your lower abdomen at the thought of Susan taking so much pleasure from your body.

 

Her mouth soon follows the path of her hands, licking and suckling against the soft skin of your stomach, nipping against the curve of your waist as her fingers curl around the waistband of your skirt, giving it a tug, until she suddenly remembers the belt, nimble fingers undoing the lasp and tugging it free from the belt loops, dropping it to the floor with a thud, shortly followed by the skirt that was quickly tugged down over your hips and legs, leaving you laying before her in shamelessly soaked knickers and your shirt still knotted up around your shoulders. Susan moves to straddle you again, pressing down firmly against you as her fingers work to undo the mess of buttons on your tangled shirt, pulling it off swiftly along with your bra.

 

Sitting back against your thighs, Susan runs her hands along your torso, swirling her fingers in mindless patterns as she watches you, leaning up on you elbows, chest heaving, red lipstick prints marking a trail across your jaw, down your neck, between your breasts, growing fainter the further down your body the trail goes.

 

Licking your kiss swollen lips, you look back at her, taking in her dishevelled but still fully clothed body. Pushing up from your elbows, you wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her into a searing kiss. Letting out a moan as your already taut nipples rub against the silk of her blouse, bringing your hands around to her front, you start working open her buttons, only having to undo a couple, since Susan had left the top few already undone. You move to press a kiss to her clavicle as you push the blouse off of her shoulders, tugging it loose from her slacks.

 

Susan steadies herself, hands gripping on to your shoulders and you press kisses into the skin above her bra, hands trailing up her back again to undo it, dragging the straps down her arms, mouth latching on to a nipple as soon as her bra is out of the way. Susan gasps out a moan, hips twitching against your thighs insistently, morphing into rocking motions as you hands move to grip her hips again, pulling her flush against you.

 

Susan’s breathing turns to gasps interspaced with broken moans as she tries desperately to gain the right amount of friction, eventually giving up, and falling to the space of bed beside you with a groan, hands instantly undoing her slacks and pushing them off her hips, along with her kickers, past caring as she kicks her feet together and knocks them off the end of the bed.

 

Susan rears up again, kneeling next to you for a moment chest heaving as she suddenly moves to cover your mouth in a smothering kiss, sliding one leg over your thigh, wet heat pressing into your leg as she grinds against you, panting and moaning into your mouth. Your hands come up to palm at her breasts as she rocks against you, picking up a frantic pace.

 

Pulling your mouth away from Susan’s and leaning your forehead against hers briefly, before pressing one more quick kiss to her lips, hands moving to grip her waist, pushing her from your lap to fall flat against the mattress. Susan lets out a shocked gasp, hand coming up to swat at your shoulder.

 

“Fuck sake (Y/N), I was so _close_ ” Susan whines between pants, hips pitching up beneath you.

 

Smirking at her, you dip your head, kiss her quickly on the cheek and then slide down her body to rest between her thighs. “I wanted to taste you though” You press a kiss to her glistening thigh. “I want you to come around my fingers”

 

Susan groans, tucking her chin in against her shoulder as her fingers wind through your hair, tugging you closer to her.

 

“Get on with it then” Susan whimpers when you finally sink into her heat, fingers clenching tightly around your hair, hips pitching against your mouth.

 

You press in as close as you can get, sweeping your tongue from her entrance up to her clit in broad motions, laving up the wetness gathered there. Your hands move to wrap around her hips, pulling Susan impossibly closer to you, pressing your tongue into her as deep as you could manage, before lapping up to her clit again, taking the bundle of nerves between your lips and suckling gently.

 

Susan lets out a loud ‘Oh!’’ thighs tightening around your head briefly. Unhooking your right hand from her hip, you shift slightly giving yourself room to encase your lips around her clit again as you slide your fingers through hot slick folds, caressing softly before sliding a finger into her heat, quickly followed by a second, curling them up against her as you swirl your tongue around her clit.

 

Unintelligible noises fall from Susan’s lips as she rocks against your fingers and mouth, interlaced with gasps and high pitched cries when you curl your fingers or suck her into your mouth. You’re so aroused from Susan’s ministrations earlier and the noises pouring from her mouth you can feel the slickness against your own thighs when you shift slightly to get a different angle, moaning loudly against Susan, the vibrations tipping her over the edge, clutching tightly around your fingers as she arches up against you, taut as a bow, thighs clamping shakily against your ears, muffling her cries and pants.

 

You can’t help it, it’s all too much and you feel your own orgasm wash over you, nails biting into the flesh at Susans hip as you groan loudly against her. Susan relaxes and her thighs fall away from your head, you lean your forehead against her trembling thigh as you get you breath pant, coming down from your own high, lost in your own world. A gentle tug motions for you to move back up Susan’s body, moving to lay beside her you’re both silent for a moment save for the sounds of harsh breathing.

 

“Did you?” Susan tries after a few minutes, running a hand through her tangled hair as she rolls over slightly to look at you.

Blushing furiously you meet her gaze, chewing on your lip, still tasting Susan against your skin as you nod, moving up to press a soft kiss against her lips, she sweeps her tongue across her bottom lip when you pull away, sending a jolt of pleasure through you at the sight.

 

“Sorry…. Again, I couldn’t help it.”

 

Susan’s watching you intently, a small crease forming on her brow as she bites her lip, sitting up to trail her fingers down your side, the feather light touches sending shivers across your skin, her fingers follow the dip of your hips, slipping inside the band of your knickers, to press in between your thighs and feel the slick heat pooled amongst your folds. Wide eyes meeting yours as you groan and twitch against her curious fingers.

 

“Christ you actually did.” Susan murmurs, like she wasn’t expecting it to be true. “That’s incredibly sexy -”

 

Susan moves to kneels beside you, running her hands over your sides, leaving a wet trail in her wake. Susan stays quiet for a long moment as her fingers trace lazy patterns, you can nearly see the cogs turning in her mind as she mulls over something, until she eventually adds;  

 

“ - And _rude_ ”

 

You gape at her for a second, moving quickly to sit up in front of her. “Shit, Susan… I-”

 

“Get on your hands and knees (Y/N)” Susan husks, serious expression settling on her face, you blink stupidly at her for a moment. “ _Now”_

 

Jolting you move, turning to rest on your hands and knees in front of her, watching her out of the corner of your eye, head turned as far as possible to follow her movements as she scoots around behind you.

 

“What are you-” Susan cuts you off before you can finish your question, speaking in her most authoritative teacher voice, it sends a shudder down your spine.

 

“When a students rude, we give them detention… I think you’d do better with a more _hands on_ approach”

 

Susan moves behind you, running a hand down the line of your spine, nails scraping over the bumps of your vertebrae.

 

“You’ve got such a nice arse, way better than Jenny’s…I never saw what made everyone so mad about it” Susan murmurs more to herself than anything else.

 

You’re about to retort that you’d rather she didn’t talk about Jenny or anyone else for that matter, when the movement of her hands distracts you, words dying on your tongue.

 

Susan’s hands come to the end of your back, and instead of smoothing back up your sides like she’d usually do, they follow the lace outline of your knickers, the curve of your backside. You gasp when Susan placing a gentle kiss against the supple flesh of each cheek before running her hands over it again.

 

“You know what would make it even lovelier?” Susan sounds almost wistful as she massages the flesh.

 

Dropping your head between your arms all you manage to do is hum and tilt your hips back towards her. You let out a cry and a startled gasp when one of Susan’s hands lands down against you with an audible smack, lurching forward and dropping to your elbows.

 

“ _Oh fuck!_ ”

 

Susan stills for a moment, runs a hand up your side again to stroke at your neck. “...Is this okay?” She sounds suddenly unsure of herself and you do your best to reply, but all that comes out is a moan.

 

“(Y/N) …. Are you okay?”

 

You can feel her start to move from behind you so gasp out a hurried. “Yes!” Susan stills again, hand smoothing down your back to join the other. “ _Yes_ , It’s more than okay”

 

Tilting your hips back towards her again as if to prove your point, forehead dropping to rest against your wrists, lip caught between your teeth, biting down in anticipation.

 

“Good… Ready for more?” Susan asks are her fingers dip under the lace, hooking her fingers and pulling your now utterly ruined knickers down your thighs.

 

“ _Please”_ You all but whimper, somewhere in the back of your mind there’s a spark of embarrassment about how wanton you are, but it’s soon smothered and you honestly couldn’t care less as you feel Susan’s palm smoothing across your skin.

 

Susan runs her hand over the soft skin once more before raising her hand slightly, pausing for a split second before she bringing it down again, a resounding smack as the flat of her palm makes contact. Hips twitch forward as a pleasant sting spreads across the left cheek of your backside, moans fall from your lips as you feel heat building in your stomach again when Susan brings her hand down again three times in a quick succession.

 

Susan hums in satisfactions when a red flush spreads across your skin, spanning out from her hand, she smooths the heated flesh with her hands, dipping her head to place a kiss at the centre, before moving on to the other cheek, following the same process. Smoothing the skin before bringing her hand down hard against it, delighting in your gasps and moans at each resounding smack.

 

When she has both cheeks a similar deep blush, she leans down once more to place open mouthed kisses to the dip at the small of your back. Susan’s hands trail down the outside of your thighs, circling around to ghost across your trembling inner thigh, fingers sliding through soaked folds, Susan moans against the small of your back, left hand coming back up to grip at your hip as the fingers of her right hands caress sensitive flesh.

 

“You might actually let me touch you this time….” Susan teases, working her fingers, moving them to circle around your clit, teasingly at first to match her tone, then changing to tight persitanct circling touches.  

 

Keening you push back against her, pressing tightly against her hips as you pant desperately against the bed covers. “Please Susan”

 

“Hmm?” Susan slows her fingers, leaning over to press against your back, her breasts just below your shoulder blades as she rests her chin against your shoulder. “Please what?”

 

“Please…. _Just_ _fuck me!”_ You manage to grind out breathlessly, releasing an appreciative moan as Susan slides her fingers into your heat, hand on your hip pulling you hard against her, using her own body as momentum to thrust into you.

 

Susan’s hand snakes down from your hip, to continue circling your clit as she curls the fingers of her other hand against your already sensitive walls. It doesn’t take much for you to cry out and push back to nearly end up sitting in her lap, gasping for breath and clenching tightly around her fingers, hips twitching tiredly with aftershocks. When Susan slips her fingers from between your legs you flop forwards head landing on the pillow completely boneless.

 

Susan lays down next to you, reaching down to pull your legs up so she can grab to the duvet cover, tugging it up over the both of you. Susan leans over to press a soft kiss against your lips, whispers ‘ _I love you_ ’ against you cheek before tucking her head under your chin and wrapping an arm around your waist.

 

Pressing a kiss onto the crown of her head you murmur ‘ _I love you too’_. Burying your nose in her hair and pulling her into an embrace you both close your eyes and stifle yawns.

 

Susan jolts awake at the front door banging around an hour later, Jenny knocks on the bedroom door, voice muffled and slurred as she asks if we had a good night, you can hear her laughing through the wood.

 

Susan huffs and throws back a “Yes and it would be even better if you’d let us sleep”

 

There’s a muffled “Sorry” followed by more laughing as Jenny moves down the hall towards her own room.

 

**Tuesday ~**

 

You’re walking in with Susan, both chatting happily about idle comings and goings when Simon catches up to you, pulling his jacket on as he falls into step next to you.

 

“Why are you in such a good mood? You were about ready to tear heads off yesterday” Simon eyes you carefully as he stuffs some tattered pages into his satchel.

 

“Good morning to you too Simon” You joke, reaching forward to open the door to the school, holding it open from them to pass you by, hand resting against Susan’s lower back as you follow her into the building, only dropping it away when Simon suddenly spins around and gives you an incredulous look.

 

“Wait!” Simon stops suddenly in the middle of the hall. “I know that look-”

 

Both you and Susan stop a few paces away from him, waiting for him to catch up, when he doesn’t move, you let out a sigh and open your mouth to retort. “Simon, what- ”

 

“ - You got shagged!” Simon blurts it out, students stopping and turning, hushed whispers starting when they notice which teacher Mr. Casey was talking to. Susan glares at him as your head whips around, eyeing the gathering of students.

 

“Simon!” You bark at him, grabbing his jacket sleeves and pulling him along to walk next to you again.

 

“You did!” Simons grinning at you now, like a cat that got the cream. Susan punches him in the arm, Simon glowers at her as he rubs his bicep. “What?!”

 

“Shut up” Susan snaps, looking around the hall at the students that are blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation. “And you lot, get to class!”

 

A few of the younger students scatter at her shout, the older ones leaning against their lockers with a smirk. _Those little fuckers_. It’s not surprising though, you’re more surprised it isn’t all over the speakers of the school thanks to Kayla.

 

“Hey… I’m just happy at least one of use if getting laid.” Simon shrugs and grins again.

 

“Jenny’s been with Alec for ages”

 

“Jenny doesn't count….  She’s not one of us… Not _really.”_

 

“Can I choose not to be one of you…” You say, completely deadpan, Simon laughs and nudges you before replying.

 

“Nope” Simon pops the ‘P’ still grinning, before asking; “So… Who was it… Do we know her?”

 

Apparently Kayla’s influence doesn’t spread as far as the staffroom…. _Yet._  You make a mental note to threaten the kid the next time you saw her, you were surprised Brians hadn’t heard yet and spread the word, he did spend a lot of time going on about Kayla.

 

“Simon… I told Kurt I wouldn’t talk about it, same applies for you”

 

“Oh come on… I don’t want to know anything like that… I’d be the same if Susan got shagged, but we both know that’s not gonna happen”

 

Susan looks offended and like she’s about to argue, only to press her lips into a line and cross her arms over her chest. “Just because I didn’t want to shag you Simon” Susan adds as an afterthought, you can see the awkward expression flit across Simons face briefly.

 

“You do know her actually” You say brazenly, striding forward with Susan in tow, leaving Simon standing in the middle of the hallway, looking decidedly bewildered.

You enter the staffroom seconds after Clare, sharing a glance with Susan, silent instruction of ‘ _Make me a cup too’_ in the arch of her brows and small nod, you nod your affirmative and sneak past Clare, veering to the left for the boiler, snatching two cups as you slide past JP.

 

You share brief good mornings, JP offering you a knowing smirk and a wink as he butters a slice of toast.

 

“Missed you at the bar last night” JP whispers as Clare starts into her morning announcements.

 

You eye him carefully for a moment before replying. “Had a better offer...” Voice dropping off.

 

“Oh I’m sure…” He adds, gingerly taking a bite of toast.

 

You’re both oblivious to Clare’s droning in the distance. Blush rising on your cheeks as you glance across to Susan, following the direction of your eyes, JP’s smirk only gets more sanguine.

 

“Susan’s looking refreshed today, whatever she did last night must have really worked out all the kinks” JP laughs at his own double entendre.

 

You’re about to retort, mouth opening before snapping shut again, rolling your eyes and looking anywhere but a JP’s cheshire grin. Clare clears her throat, pointedly glaring around the room before beginning again.

 

“First of all, I need all teachers to gather their student term reports.” Clare glances down at her schedule before sweeping her eyes across the room. “There are also a few students that require a more thorough meeting, I have a list that I’ll place on the notice board, check the names, if any of the students are in your tutor class you can expect to be staying late on Thursday.”

 

Collecting the two cups, you offer a parting glare to JP before making your way over to Susan, pausing on the way to check the notice Clare had just pinned to the board. You inwardly groan as you spy several of your students names amongst the list, also taking notice of a few of Susan’s students, at least you wouldn’t be stuck here alone.

 

Susan holds her hand out for her mug without looking up when she hears you approaching, smile tugging the corners of her lips and she turns her head to watch you fold into the chair, one leg curled under yourself as you turn your entire body in her direction.

 

“We’re going to have a late thursday”

 

“Oh?” Susan’s smile falters for a moment, brow creasing. “The little fuckers, as if they don’t leave me enough work”

 

“Your tutor group isn’t as bad as mine….. And I’m pretty sure Simons entire class is on the list.” You tease, shrugging before reaching into your pocket and pulling out a stack of rich tea biscuits, dunking one into your cup, then taking a bit.

  
  


**Wednesday ~**

 

The loud banging against your bedroom door wakes you up with a jolt, you grumble and bury your head further into the pillows, Susan pressing her head against the back of your neck, hiding her face in your hair and groaning loudly against your skin. You eventually blink the sleep from your eyes and look around the room blearily when you hear the door open, Jenny strides in, stopping at the edge of the bed to drop a heavy load of books down by your intertwine legs, hands resting firmly against her hips as she gives you a disapproving look.

 

Susan tightens her arm around your waist, nuzzling deeper against you back, you can feel her hot breath as she mumbles expletives against your shoulder blades, you’re sure if Jenny could hear them she’d be taken aback at Susan’s colourful vocabulary.

 

“I was under the impression you were both going to finish you student files last night” Jenny raises an eyebrow, looking as much the stern teacher she does with her most useless students. “And yet, when I get up this morning I find the living room an absolute tip, copies and clothes thrown everywhere and ice-cream of all things spilled on the couch.”

 

You have the sense the blush at the reprimand, reminded of what you and Susan got up to last night. You’d both started out with good intentions, sitting down with a glass of wine to finish the records like you’d promised Jenny, numerous times the day before.It all went downhill from there as soon as the wine kicked in and you remembered the tub of ice-cream in the freezer, in all fairness, the original plan had been to just take a break from marking to share the ice-cream… you hadn’t planned on Susan pushing you against the couch and kissing you for all she was worth, or that she’d somehow end up licking ice cream off of your breasts and stomach. The marking was forgotten as soon as her tongue had swiped across your lips.

 

“You do realise as head of year, your work reflects back on me” Jenny taps her foot impatiently against the floorboards, pinching her lips together as you stare back at her with a blank expression, trying very hard not to react to Susan’s hand sliding across your stomach as she tightens her hold on you once more, resolutely refusing to look up and acknowledge Jenny’s presence in the room.

 

“Alright Jenny, relax, we’ll be up in a minute, what time is it anyway?” You ask, straining slightly to catch sight of the alarm clock past Susan’s ruffled bed hair.

 

“Six thirty” She replies, glaring down at the unfinished pile of reports.

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” You gape at her, craning your head back to look out the window, through the small gape in the curtains, groaning at the still pitch black exterior.

 

“You’ve got a lot of work to catch up on, it’s not my fault you decided to shag on the couch instead of finishing it last night.” Jenny pokes as she jerks her head in the directions of the books spread out across the end of the bed.

 

“We didn’t _actually_ shag _on_ the couch…. We came back to our room to do that” You mutter, still put off from Jenny’s own exploits of the unfortunate couch.

 

“Just because you decided to start focusing on work again… I haven’t forgotten you took a day of to stay home and shag Alec.” Susan speaks up for the first time, pulling her head away from your neck and glowering at Jenny.

 

Jenny frowns and huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, she looks about ready to stamp her feet but she merely adds. “Get up, or I’ll be back with a jug of water”

 

“ _Yeah right_ ” You flop back against the pillows as Jenny turns on her heel and strides out, leaving the door open in her wake.

“Guess that told us… No time for a morning shag today…” You tease, though slightly disappointed as you turn to face Susan, taking in her disheveled morning appearance for the first time, smile breaking out across your face as you lean in to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

 

“Mm I don’t know about that..” Susan murmurs as she chases after your lips, capturing them in a heated kiss, pulling herself on top of you, and winding her fingers through your already thoroughly messed hair.

 

“Doors open” You mumble against her lips as you slide your arms around her waist.

 

“I don’t care” She breathes out between kisses, moving to lick along your jawline.

Susan had just made her way down to your breasts, kissing and licking a trail from your neck when you hear soft footfalls near the door, but the time your brain had caught up, Jenny had dumped a pint glass of water over Susan’s head, effectively drenching the both of you and the bed.

 

“Fuck! Jenny!” Susan shrieked, head reeling away from your body as she fumbled and rolled off the side of the bed, taking the duvet cover with her and leaving you nearly completely bare for Jenny’s scrutiny. You lean over and quickly grab the nearest item of clothing, Susan’s massive fluffy bathrobe, grateful for the cover.

“Look what you did to my bed!” Susan gapes at her, completely shocked that Jenny had actually thrown water in the flat. “Are you mental?”

 

Jenny turns to regard Susan, smirk playing on her lips as she eyes her carefully, standing with one arm clutching a dry corner of the duvet in front of her chest effectively blocking her from Jenny’s view but giving you a complete show of her back, arse and legs.

 

“I did warn you” She replies easily, arching a brow, challenging Susan to argue with her.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you sometimes” Susan gripes, before shoving past Jenny to fetch her clothes and storm off to the bathroom.

 

Susan’s mood isn’t much improved by the time you’re walking into the school, heavy cardboard storage box full of student reports hefted between the both of you.

 

Simon jogs up next to you, falling into step next to Susan and casting her a curious look, glancing at you with a raised eyebrow before risking opening his mouth. “What’s up with you this morning?” He nudges her with his elbow, throwing her off balance, Susan swears as she drops her side of the box, copies spilling across the floor.

 

“Fuck sake Simon” Susan snaps before, before crouching down to join you on the floor, gathering as many as she can into a pile before picking them up and shoving them back into the box, completely disordered.

 

“Shit, sorry” Simon rubs the back of his neck and stands awkwardly, waiting for Susan to straighten up again.  “You’re as cranky as (Y/N) was…. Maybe you could do with going out and finding someone willing to shag you….”

 

You and Susan both glare at him, hefting the box up again and moving towards the main doors, Simon has the common decency to hold it open for you.

 

“I take it all your student files are ready, if you’re in such a good mood?” Susan bites out, tense and clearly wanting to change the subject.

 

“Fuck no… I’ll finish them during class” Simon shrugs and laughs, turning and walking backwards to face you.

 

“Don’t let Jenny hear that… She’s on the warpath.” You warn him, although you inwardly hope Jenny does catch up to him and exact her vengeance.

 

“Jenny doesn’t scare me…. “ Simon tries, rounding off his shoulders, he falters slightly and glances behind him quickly. “Where is she anyway… You know… Just in case I have to find her”

  


**Thursday ~**

 

The bell blares at one, signifying lunch and the end of the day for the students, but not for the teachers, who still had a lot of work to do setting up the hall for the evening and making final revisions to their notes. You’d been daydreaming through your last class, letting the kids finish off any homework they had, to give them a free evening, receiving  a few shouts of _‘Best teacher ever’_ and ‘ _Thanks Miss!’._ When you glance down at the desk and realise you’d been scribbling against a page, it takes you a moment to notice it’s the list of parent names for this evening, cursing under your breath and throwing the pen aside.

 

Susan lets out a confused laugh when you join her by the boiler and slide the paper in front of her. “Is that some kind of crap practical joke?” Susan asks between chuckles.

 

You huff and look anywhere but at Susan, fidgeting slightly before reaching over to grab the paper again, lest anyone else see. “No…. No, I did that…”

 

“What?” Susan looks completely bewildered as she watches you.

 

“I wasn’t paying attention” You add with indignant huff.

 

“Clearly….” Susan laughs again, eyes crinkling with her broad grin “You’ll have to ask Jenny for a new one.”

 

“Christ… I can’t do that, she’ll murder me.” You grimace at the thought, Jenny was still on the warpath, even more so since she’d caught wind that Simon had half-arsed all of his reports.

 

“Unless you want to wing it” Susan shrugs, laughing fit dying down as she wipes at the corner of her eyes.

 

Wing it, is what you end up doing, sitting about four tables over from Susan, who shares pained glances and unhelpful shrugs when you catch her gaze with a pleading eye.

 

A constant stream of parents and guardians flow past your table, at one point the queue is so long you envision yourself stuck here until next term. You’re down to the last three students on your list, two of them being included on the list of needing a longer meeting. You sigh and cast a glance around the room, most of the teachers had finished and left, the only ones remaining being you, Susan, Jenny, Bob and Simon, who still had a queue curling all the way around his table.

 

Susan finishes about halfway through your final meeting, a young single mother, who’s actively keyed into her daughter's education and smiling brightly at you, leaning forward in her chair with her hands spread on the table, she’s retelling a story of her daughter’s first year at school and you feel your concentration slipping, eyes focusing just above her shoulder to watch Susan as she moves around the hall, going to grab a cup of tea, stretching while she waits for the cup to fill, shirt rising up around her hips and breasts straining against the buttons. You jolt out of your reverie when you feel a hand settle on top of your own, glancing down at the table quickly then back up to the mother, furrowing your brows in confusion.

 

“Is everything alright Ms. Samuels?”

 

“Please call me Melissa… My daughter talks about you a lot you know” Melissa smiles at you, eyes tracing over your features. You feel yourself flush under the attention, an awkward feeling settling in your stomach as you glance Susan watching you from over the other woman’s shoulder, Susan’s leaning against the tea table, head tilted to the side, frown between her brows, holding two steaming cups of tea.

 

“Oh… I’m flattered really.” You stutter out, eyes flicking back to Melissa briefly, unsure of how to proceed, Clare’s warning of not insulting any of the parents floating to the forefront of your mind.

 

You try to slide your hand out from beneath Melissa’s but she clutches at your fingers, leaning further across the table, bringing her face to nearly level your own. Your eyes widen and you tip back in you chair a bit to dramatically, knocking yourself completely backwards and ending up on the floor.

 

You fumble slightly trying to get up, eyes searching for Susan again, only to find two cups of tea and no Susan.

 

“I … Ah, I think that’s all for this evening… Heather really is a great student, you should be proud” You rush the words out, smoothing your palms down your slacks, eyes flicking towards the door.

 

“...Her name’s Molly” Melissa corrects, expression turning cold.

 

“Sorry… Molly… Uh if you’ll excuse me” You back away slightly before turning on your heel and heading for the door and hopefully in the same direction as Susan.

 

When you finally find her, Susan is sitting on the desk in her classroom, cigarette between her lips as she swings her legs back and forth.

 

“Hey… What’re you doing in here?” You ask, inching into the room to lean against the blackboard, watching Susan carefully as she messes with her necklace.

 

“You were busy… So I thought I’d wait back here” Susan’s quiet, eyes locked onto her swinging feet.

 

“I’m never too busy for you… You know that” You move to slide onto the desk next to Susan, nudging her with your shoulder, prompting her to look up, after a long pause she does, frown still prominent on her brow.

 

“You were getting pretty close with that woman... “

 

“Are you jealous?” You ask, eyebrows arching high on your forehead.

 

“No… I just… Well It’s about time it happened I guess” Susan shrugs, bringing her cigarette to her lips and taking a long drag.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You came to your senses... “ Susan drops her head again, voice low as she tries to hide a sniffle.

 

“What? I don’t understand...” You take in her suddenly sad expression and it clicks. “Oh… You thought… Susan, I love you…. Why would I ever-”

 

“It’s like Simon says…. Why would anyone fancy me? Let alone love me… You’d be better off with that pretty blonde… Simon might not tease you then.”

 

“Susan…” You start, reaching out to catch her hand not occupied by a cigarette. Not for the first time you vowed to yourself that Simon was getting punched as soon as you caught sight of him. “Look at me… Please”

Susan turns her head slightly, notfully meeting your gaze, sighing you catch her chin with the crook of your fingers and bring her face up close to your own. “I love _you_ , and I don’t want anybody else, I don’t care what Simon thinks… He’s a twat, he wouldn’t know a good woman if she smacked him in the face…”

 

Susan just nods half heartedly, before stubbing her cigarette out against the corner of her desk.

 

“If you don't believe me…. I’ll show you.” Sliding off the desk to round on Susan, nudging her knees with your hips to slip between them.

 

Susan lets out a small sob when you press your lips together, mumbling an apology against your lips as she brings her hands up to grip at the back of your neck. You lean back for a moment to whisper affirmations of love against her skin, catching the look of pure desperation in her eyes. Susan pulls you back against her, devouring your mouth in a heated kiss.

 

Your hands move to grip at her waist, dragging her to the edge of the desk and flush against your hips. Susan moans into your mouth as your hands slip beneath her blouse, running over smooth, warm skin. You graze your fingers across her ribs and under the edge of her bra, Susan drags her hands away from your neck, her fingers moving to fumble with the buttons of her blouse, faltering when your thumb swipes across one of her nipples, she lets out a gasp and arches her back, pressing into your hands.

 

You move to trail open mouthed kisses across Susan’s jaw, and down her neck, pausing to push the blouse from her shoulders, it pools around her waist, last two buttons keeping it wrapped around her waist, Susan pulls her wrists from the cuffs, one hand snaking back into your hair, the other fisting the fabric at your waist. Your lips follow the line of her bra, kissing across the tops of her breasts and up her shoulders to pull the straps down her arms, right hand following the curve of her waist around her back to unhook it, freeing her breasts as you pulled the material away from her body.

 

Susan arches again, moaning loudly and curling her fingers tightly in your hair as your lips close around an erect nipple, tongue laving across her skin, hand coming up to cup and caress her other breast. Pressing kisses from one breast to the other, you lavish it with the same attention, only moving when you feel Susan press against the top of your head, urging you downwards. You smile against her breast before moving to kiss and lick your way down across her stomach, glancing up at her when your lips come into contact with the fabric of her skirt. Susan leans back pressing her palms against the desk and head tipped back, she releases a happy sigh as your hands slide up the outside of her thighs, pushing the skirt up to bunch around her waist with her blouse.

 

You hear her gasp when you press gentle kisses against her inner thigh, fingers hooking around her knickers, inching the off her her slightly, Susan tilts her hips forward to help as you shimmy them down her thighs. “Starting to believe me?” You murmur against the soft skin of her thigh, Susan hums and sighs a quiet _‘Yes’_

 

“Good”

 

Running your hands along her thighs as you press your lips against her, swiping your tongue along slick fold, to circle around her clit, one of Susan’s hands knots tightly in your hair again, pressing you closer to her heated flesh as her hips twitch against you. Your hands wrap around her hips, pulling her flush to you as you bury yourself between her folds, pressing your tongue as deeply as possible before moving to suckle on her clit, you get lost in the moment, humming your enjoyment against her flesh. Everything Susan flooding your senses, her taste, smell, the sound of her loud moans and gasps filling your ears as her hips pitch against your mouth, and her thighs tighten around your head, shuddering from aftershocks.

 

Susan tugs your hair as gently as she can, pulling you up into a passionate kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on you lips and tongue, licking herself from your jaw between kisses. Your fingers move to replace your tongue, sliding into her easily and curling against her still twitching walls. Susan gasps, turning to a high pitched moan as she leans back against the desk, you follow her, mouth locking on to the skin on her neck, leaving behind reddening marks. Susan keens as you thrust and curl your fingers into her, thumb pressing tight circles around her clit, she doesn’t take long to arch and wrap her legs around your hips, tensing and clenching from a second orgasm, before her hand slips and she drops back against the desk, chest heaving as the spasms slowly ebb away.

 

You lean down and press a kiss to her breast bone, turning you face to nuzzle a cheek against her breast.

 

“I love you (Y/N)... I’m sorry for doubting you” Susan gazes at you, eyes full of emotions and love. “I just… I’m not used to feeling loved…”

 

You rest your forehead against hers, stroking a thumb across her cheek. The deep urge to hunt down every single person that had ever made her feel that way bubbling in your chest. _I’ll start with Simon_.

 

**Friday~**

The pub is quiet, only your usual table and a few patrons sat at the bar, Simon comes back with a tray full of drinks, depositing them in front of each of you.

 

“Top five female weather presenters…. (Y/N) you can join in this time…” Kurt adds carefully, afraid of earning himself another dress down.

 

Simon eyes you carefully, sliding into the chair furthest away from you, cheek still stinging from the slap you’d greeted him with that morning, after calling him ‘ _A complete and utter Wanker’_

 

“I only know one weather presenter Kurt… and it’s a bloke…” You reply, reaching for your drink. Kurt deflates slightly, turning his eyes to Brian and Simon.

 

“Doria Tillier” Simon supplies. “She did the weather naked once…”

 

Brian and Kurt nod in agreement, Brian looks thoughtful for a moment before producing his list.

 

“Michelle Morrison, Lucy Verasamy, Susanna Reid, Victoria Davies and….. Helen Fospero” Brian counts them off on his fingers, giving a triumphant grin before downing half his pint.

 

“I haven’t heard of any of them….” You shake your head in slight disbelief, turning to Susan to see if she had.

 

Your eyes widen when she raises her head, hand moving to sweep the hair away from the side of her neck, tying it in a small ponytail. It’s seconds later when you hear a round of ‘ _Holy shits’_  and _‘Fuck Susan’_

 

Susan frowns, turning to you for an explanation, you try to tear your eyes away from her neck, that’s littered in a trail of love bites… Your love bites, you hadn’t realised you’d been so rough, not that Susan had complained.

 

“Where the fuck did they come from?” Simon gapes.

 

“What?” Susan glances between the boys, still not catching on.

 

“You’ve got hickeys all over your neck!” Kurt points at her, waving his hand around to show the extent of the covered area.

 

Susan flushes and bring a hand up to cover her neck, turning wide eyes towards you before ducking her head, and grabbing the scarf from the back of her chair, wrapping it snuggly around her neck.

 

There’s a long pause, the three boys staring in disbelief as you and Susan both blush, looking anywhere but at eachother or at Simon, Kurt and Brian.

 

“Holy fuck!” Simon shouts suddenly into the quiet of the pub.

 

Brian and Kurt look at him in confusion. Susan jerks her head up at the outburst and you glance at her quickly before looking back at Simon, meeting his gaze and raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“That’s who you’re shagging! It’s Susan…” Simons proclaims, proud expression at finally putting the pieces together.

 

“You’re shagging Susan?!” Kurt and Brian ask together, mouths dropped open and eyes wide in disbelief.

 

Susan flushes more, eyes focused steadily on her drink. You swallow and clear your throat, knee knocking against Susan’s gently, she glances up at you and shares a look. ‘ _We’re in this together, I’ve got you’_  and gives a small imperceptible nod, small smile spreading across her lips.

 

“Fuck” Kurt’s eyes light up as his head swivels back towards you and Susan, mouth falling open into a grin.

 

“Wow” Brian only manages a quiet reply.

 

“Congrats Simon… Took you long enough” You can’t help but laugh out.

 

Your heart is racing, panic at the possible future torment they may put you both through settling in your stomach, but you look at Susan, smile widening as she looks back at you with sparkling eyes and can’t help the grin that breaks out across your face, or the rush of warmth and love that spreads through your veins.

 

 


End file.
